Yet Another Universe
by Silverfawkes
Summary: AU lighthearted funfest with mature overtones,Post DH Harry gets pulled to an AU only to be expected to do it again. Dumbledore bashing is rampant Harry is doing it his way but he's going to have fun doing it! RATING FOR LANG. AND SEX INUENDO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings' wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus is.

A/N: Darkshadowedrose is evil. I've been struggling with writer's block . Her solution spin me up on a new plot line. Fortunately this one should be mostly short. Short chapters and quick posts I'm aiming for 30-35k words in short 500-1500 word chapters we'll see how it goes though. I've started to post when I've got 20 chapters. I'll continue to work on Sirius and Prongs as I work on this. Oh and she's finally got her page problem fixed and is posting. She's got a good Inuyasha Bleach Xover going up once a week check it out.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 1

Harry sighed it had been two weeks since the final battle. Tonks wasn't speaking to him. She blamed him for Remus dying, but it had escaped her that she could have died too, which would have left his godson an orphan. Tonks had been on her way to the battle when Harry had stunned her and tied her up, leaving her in the Headmaster's quarters so she would be found after the battle. He figured he'd done his job by his godson by making sure he at least had one parent. Hermione had left to find her parents. Neville had pulled him aside and told Harry that Ginny had moved on in the past year with a Ravenclaw in her year, despite her implied promise to wait for him. Of course Ginny still acted like she'd been faithful, which left Harry doubting the faithfulness of the Weasleys in general. Ron had been less than true as well. Harry still considered him a friend but he took promises of enduring faithfulness with a grain of salt. Actually he was taking the whole magical world with a shaker's worth of salt.

Reporters mobbed him whenever he set foot outside of Hogwarts. Kingsley was trying to solve problems and had asked Harry what had possessed him, that he robbed the LeStrange vault in Gringott's. The goblins were on the brink of war. Half the people he met treated him like the second coming of Merlin; the rest were scared of him. He really felt like disappearing, instead he was on his way to a meeting with the goblins in the neutral ground of the Great Hall. He had the sword ready to hand over, Neville had cleaned it and given it to him this morning.

Ragnok the Goblin leader was in the Hall with twenty warriors behind him. Behind them were sixty more. "Harry Potter, you have broken the laws and treaties between our peoples."

Harry dropped Gryffindor's sword on the table between them. "The sword is yours. Is there something else you want?"

"Reparations for the damage you caused. Your monies confiscated and for you never to cross the threshold of Gringotts ever again."

"No. I got rid of Voldemort so your business should improve. I'll pay for the dragon. I'll pay for repairs. I'll even pay a blood price of ten galleons a head for any goblins that died directly from my actions. But that shouldn't take more than a third of the Black fortune. I will not pay more than that. As far as never crossing the threshold of Gringott's again give me what's mine and fine. There are other banks." Harry knew he really should be taking a more moderate tone, but he was tired of being Fate's whipping boy. Finding out the way Albus had played him all those years and fulfilling the prophecy had left him feeling like enough was enough; he wasn't going to take it anymore. Harry ignored Kingsley's wince.

Ragnok scowled, he looked at Kingsley. "What is your opinion Minister?"

"Harry's actions were necessary to save us all from Voldemort. I feel there is room here to negotiate. He has made an offer would you like to make a counter offer?"

"Half the Black fortune."

Kingsley looked to Harry. Harry frowned, "Fine half, but when you bring me the rest and the Potter fortune it's converted, no more than a fourth in wizarding currency. After all, those other banks are mostly in the muggle world and they don't take wizarding money. Gold, platinum, and silver ingots, gems, and muggle currencies, yes. Knuts, sickles and galleons, no. Oh, a few last things. I want a third party to be oversight they get to verify that I'm not getting robbed. I want a magical oath with your life as the surety Ragnok that you won't try to take more than the agreed upon amount, , and that oath holds all the goblins to it."

"Anything else?"

"Trunks that shrink. Bring it to me in shrinking trunks. Card deck size will do."

Three weeks later after the ceremony where Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron got their Order of Merlin First Class, and numerous other warriors from the battle got Order of Merlin Second Classes, Harry stopped by the Weasley's to check on Molly and George. Fred's death had hit the two of them the hardest. He walked through the front door and found Ginny shagging with a boy he'd seen at Hogwarts on the table. "Sorry." Harry frowned, he knew he'd never be able to eat at that table again. "I came to check on Molly and George. I thought they'd be here."

Ginny's boyfriend said, "Molly went to the store with George."

Ginny was frantically buttoning her blouse. "Hey Harry-"

"Save it Ginny. I wish you every happiness."

"Harry-"

"Don't, just don't." Harry quickly exited the Burrow and apparated to the public apparition point in Diagon Alley.

He was instantly mobbed. He apparated to just off the Hogwarts grounds. He entered the school and headed for the room of requirement. He really couldn't take this. He decided he was going to leave. He paused outside the room when he found the elves were still cleaning it. He changed his mind and headed to the Gryffindor common room. Once there he settled down at a table and started to write he intended to leave the magical world but he wasn't going to leave without a word. He'd had to put up with the insanity that the magical world generated, but he figured that he could maybe change a few things by leaving some of his hard earned wisdom behind. He also took a page out of Hermione's book and made a list of the things he'd need.

When dinner rolled around he went down leaving his letters on the desk, but taking his list with him. Half way through dinner a contingent of goblins appeared. They were followed by Percy Weasley. Ragnok walked up to Harry and dropped a stack of boxes in front of him .There were twelve boxes each the size of a deck of cards.

"I count my side of our bargain fulfilled. I would have an oath on your magic never to cross the threshold of Gringott's again."

"Percy? You were witness?"

"Yes, he's being truthful. One of those trunks holds non-treasure items from the Potter family vault including a portrait of your parents, a family grimoire, some journals, a couple other portraits, and the family ring. And all the paperwork on holdings for both the Potter and Black families that aren't kept in the bank. All those trunks are ready to be keyed to you alone for security. It hadn't been stipulated but I figured it was a good idea so I insisted."

"Thank you for the thought Percy. How do I do that?"

"Enlarge the trunks then smear a little blood on the lock. And touch it with your wand and say a password."

Harry quickly went through, briefly verifying that the trunks held treasure securing the treasure using treasure in parseltongue for the password. He finished the last trunk. He lifted his wand to the ceiling. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord Black swear on my magic I will never willingly cross the threshold of Gringott's Bank again in my life. Good enough?"

Ragnok frowned for a long moment then nodded. Harry tucked his new trunks into the oversize pocket in his robes where he kept his treasures: the map, his father's cloak, his album, a feather from Hedwig and his shrunken Firebolt. He was also carrying the Elder wand for lack of knowing a place to hide it. After what he found out about Albus, he didn't feel right hiding it in his tomb.

Harry tiredly headed back to his dorm. In the corridor shortly before the Fat Lady's Portrait he felt suddenly as if someone had pulled the rug from beneath his feet and then as if someone had dropped an activated portkey in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 2

Albus looked around him at the members of the Order, they were having a rather desperate discussion. The second war was going badly. He wasn't sure what he would do if they voted this idea down. His contact in the Unspeakables had found this spell in the darkest depths of the Ministry. He had originally planned to have a hero to win this war with one that would die to save the world and he would get the credit because he would be the boy's mentor. That plan had gone down the toilet though when the boy's stupid muggle aunt and uncle had starved him and his owl to death, before the boy's second year. How was he to know that the line in the prophecy about dying at the hand of the other could be canceled out by abuse from the boy's family. That same year Voldemort had tried to return and killed little Ginny Weasley in the process. In addition to him having to arrange for a fall guy when the chamber opened, there was the matter of seven students being petrified. Albus had met the returned Tom and managed to "Kill" that incarnation of him. But last year Alastor had been kidnapped and had his blood forcibly taken and used it a dark ritual to bring Voldemort back before Moody could make his escape. They had been fighting a losing battle ever since. This spell was designed to reach into an alternate universe to get a hero capable of killing Voldemort. But the Order wasn't in agreement that they should use it, but they didn't have long to decide. If they were to do this they had to do it on summer solstice or it would be a year before they could try..

The debate wound down. "All right let's vote." Albus said."Arthur?"

"Yes I've already lost my daughter to the bastard I've no desire to lose my sons."

"Molly?"

"Yes."

"Tonks?"

"Yes."

"Hestia?"

"Yes with reservations."

"Bill?"

"No."

"Remus?'

Yes like Hestia with reservations."

"Alastor?"

"No, what if what we get is worse than what we're fighting?"

"Amelia?"

"I'm with Alastor, NO."

"Calliope?"

"Yes."

"Xeno?"

"Yes."

"Kingsley?"

"No."

"Zacharias?"

"Yes."

"Daedalus?"

"Yes."

"Minerva?"

"Yes."

"Filius?"

"No."

"Severus?"

"Reluctantly yes."

"Poppy?"

"If it brings an end to the suffering sooner I say yes."

"I also vote yes. Motion carries, I will prepare the ritual for next week's solstice."

The following week on the summer solstice the order again met at the Shrieking Shack. Albus had carefully created the diagram and its runes in salt on the floor he carefully placed the candles made from a potion infused wax into holders, and carefully transfigured some of the broken furniture into the wooden table in the center of the room. Most of the Order would be outside the shack guarding it while Albus and six others performed the spell. Albus, Arthur, Severus, Minerva, Tonks, Hestia, and Daedalus all carefully cut their palms and chanted. At the apex of their chant a bright light formed near the ceiling and a figure fell. The rest of the order charged into the room when the table in the center collapsed with a loud crash as the weight of the falling figure hit it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 3

Harry wasn't sure where he had wound up but his wand was in his hand before he had even managed to recover the wind he'd lost first when he'd hit the surface of what ever it was he'd landed on, then its subsequent collapse. He looked around dazedly. Okay where in Merlin's name was he? It almost looked like the interior of the Shrieking Shack. How the remaining death eaters had gotten the goblins to give him a timed port key he didn't know but it sucked. He looked around, "What the Hell?"

Harry was indeed surrounded but not by Death eaters. Was this the afterlife? Albus was dead as was Moody, Remus, Severus, Amelia Bones and Deadalus, but Kingsley was alive as was Minerva, Tonks, Poppy and the three Weasleys in the room. So where was he? This didn't look remotely like Death's waystation either, for one thing he was wearing clothes and he was armed.

"Easy now." Albus said. The young man in front of him had a slender build, messy dark hair and a strong aura.

The young man shook his head causing splinters to go flying and giving Albus a glimpse of a jagged scar on his forehead. Albus couldn't help himself he stepped forward and brushed the tousled locks back. "As I live and breathe Harry Potter!"

"Yeah what's it to you? You're dead. Care to explain how I find myself in a room where half the people in it are supposed to be dead?"

"Voldemort where you come from, is he vanquished?"

"He's dead. I finally managed to off the bastard a month and a half ago. Where are we and how is it you're alive?"

"It's nineteen ninety five, you're in the shrieking shack and I've brought you here to our universe so you can destroy Voldemort."

"Excuse me? Did you just say **you **brought **me** here so I could off him for you? Again?"

Albus nodded eyes twinkling.

Harry gaped. This could not be happening. He looked at the old man's twinkling eyes. He thought he had forgiven the old imbecile's transgressions, that he didn't feel anger towards him anymore but as he looked at those twinkling eyes he could have swore a red haze was engulfing him. He started to count to ten but quickly decided a hundred might be better. He finally found words so he asked the first question to pop into his mind. "What happened to the me in this universe?"

"Ah, yes, no time for that now. How about we have Poppy check you over? After all it must be very stressful..."

"Answer the sodding question Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore sucked in a deep breath. "He died."

"**How**?"

"His relatives didn't feed him the summer after his first year."

"So he died because of your stupidity, and you have the nerve to drag my arse from another effing universe, and you expect me to save your collective arses.

"Give me one good reason why I should, Arsehole."

Albus Dumbledore goggled. Never in all his years... well at least since his defeat of Grindelwald had anyone ever dared to insult him so.

Minerva stepped forward "HOW DARE YOU?"

Harry snapped off a silent _silencio_ at this Minerva, and followed it with an _expelliarmus_ at Albus there was no way he was going to let this idiot continue to hold the Elder Wand. As the wand flew towards his hand he used his seeker reflexes to snag it in midair and was very quick to snap it.

Albus went gray with shock.

Harry contemplated. He was now being glared at by just about everyone in the room. Alastor was looking at him like he was considering AKing him at any second. "You want me to off your Voldemort, then what is in it for me? If you say fame and honor I'm leaving now. I'm assuming the Potter fortune here is gone given poor little Harry died. Died because of Dumbdork's here belief that family would never hurt family, despite his own experience with his sister. You want me to do this fine, I want something beyond personal satisfaction out of it. I'll do it but not for his so called "greater good". I'll do it for those poor helpless sods, those fine upstanding muggles, that are helpless when it comes to snakeface and his minions. But there is most definitely a price involved, you don't get something for nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus is.

A/N: To reviewers who are complaining about length of chapters I said in the beginning they were 500 to 1500 words get over it. Now on with the mayhem. Over 50 reviews, and more than a 100 alerts you guys are so AWESOME! This is your reward.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 4

Alastor Moody looked at this version of Potter and grimaced. He was pissed. Alastor couldn't blame him. If he'd managed to get rid of snakeface and then got his arse hauled to another universe so he could face him again, he'd be pissed too. To learn that in the other universe Moody himself had died, well that wasn't completely unexpected.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to haul my arse here?"

"Mine although the Order voted on it." Albus quickly confessed.

"Was it unanimous or were there dissenting votes?"

"There was some dissent."

""Fine, first rule the only people I want to talk to are the ones that were willing to let me live my life without being hauled here."

"But there are things you should know things only I can tell you-"

"Yeah, right, typical. Holding out on sharing necessary information from your own side. After all no one else is as smart as Headmaster Albus too many names Dumbledore, Defeater of Grindelwald, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, grand sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump. Grand jackass if you ask me. No one else could possibly be smart enough and no one else could possibly envision the greater good... But of course you and **Gellert** could never agree about what that "greater good" should look like anyway." Harry's sarcasm was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"What are you saying?" The various order members spat out.

"Enough, Harry. My dear boy, surely-"

"I'm not your boy." The snarl was absolutely feral. "Maybe I was at one point, disturbing as that is, but you lied and manipulated me and you bloody expected me to take it and like it. You're a manipulative old coot whose favorite type of lie is a half truth. I thought I had forgiven you, but maybe it was just that it's counterproductive to hate a dead man. But now that you're in front of me again and are messing up my life again, I think I remember all the reasons I have to hate your guts so first rule still applies. I don't want to see you because I don't trust you. You want me to do this, get the fuck out of my sight." Harry felt his magic flare. And Albus' two foot beard lit up in flames. He'd noticed since he got rid of the horcrux his magic was stronger and more prone to flaring. He quickly dampened it back down. Albus and some of the other Order members shuffled out of the room leaving Harry there with Moody, Amelia, Kingsley, Filius and Bill.

Alastor fingered his wand. "Are you going to be a problem?"

"Depends on your definition of problem. I will get rid of your Dark Lords. I want to finish my seventh year, I want my expenses covered, and I want help collecting the various pieces of him that are stashed around. I want to know where and how this universe differs from my own. And when all this is over I want the magical world to know everything I know about that wrinkly, annoying, manipulative old coot that calls himself Headmaster. Lastly when all this is said and done, I want money and an identity to start over in the muggle world after I get rid of Voldie, I want to disappear and live my own life and not have everyone claiming I'm a dark lord because I took care of your problem for you. Allow me that and we're good. Make me into some sort of poster boy or criminal...well the results won't be pretty." Harry's green eyes glittered with the promise that he meant every word.

Alastor looked at Amelia, Kingsley, Filius and Bill. After exchanging speaking looks they nodded. "I think we can agree to that."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 5

Harry decided should that he should stay at the Leaky Cauldron so he could plan, and shop for his supplies the until school was supposed to start. Albus wasn't happy because he was forced to give him an expense account of a thousand galleons to tide him over. Harry sent Bill into Gringott's with instructions to draw all of it out, half as muggle money. Harry wasn't sure if his oath transferred but wasn't willing to run the risk.

Then he went shopping. He then went to Flourish and Blott's and bought a book about expansion charms, and several other besides. He went to a store that sold wizarding tents using his own money he bought a top of the line tent: four bedrooms three baths(jacuzzi in the master), full kitchen, dining room complete with crystal, china and platinum(in case he had Remus over) place settings, workout room (originally was another bedroom), library, and living room and potions lab. He went to the muggle world and bought clothing all of it with an eye for comfort and practicality. He bought a couple exercise machines to put in his workout room. He also bought a backpack, the type of backpack serious backpackers use for weeklong trips, one that came with a detachable daypack. He put twenty times expansion charms and lightening charms on the backpack and daypack. Fully loaded the backpack weighed eight pounds when he was finished. He had spent an eighth of his advance on muggle clothes, a three eights on gear, an eighth on his stay at the Leaky Cauldron, a sixth on books on supplementing the standard school books with a large library of used books and the remainder on a highly recommended wizarding solicitor who specialized in contracts.

He had kept one of the order members with him most of the time and had slowly but surely figured out all the places where this world differed. As near as he could tell the differences started summer of second year. The Dursley's had starved Harry and Hedwig to death. No Fred, George and Ron to the rescue in a flying car, not that they hadn't wanted to according to Bill, but Molly and Arthur had believed Dumbdork's lies. It grated that Dumbdork had gotten away with his part in the fiasco.

Harry had to snicker about the Dursleys. Vernon and Petunia were serving twenty year stretches for killing Harry in this universe. Dudley had first been sent to foster care. While there he made the mistake of continuing to act as Harry remembered and within the month he was in St Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys; Harry was surprised there actually was such a place. Marge had been caught running a puppy mill and was still doing community service for the lowly unwashed.

With no Harry, Ginny had died and Tom had made a good effort at returning. Dumbdork had actually gotten off his arse and stopped Tom that time. Third year happened with a twist. Sirius had escaped Azkaban third year, had gone to Hogwarts and successfully caught Peter. He had then kidnapped Amelia Bones and forced her to listen to testimony using Bones' own _veritaserum_ on a captured Peter who confessed he betrayed the Potters and framed Sirius. This resulted in Bones and Remus narrowly talking Sirius out of killing Peter. Sirius had been a little insane because of Azkaban and had disappeared after having a falling out with Remus because Remus had failed to protect Harry from the Dursleys. Peter had been kissed.

Voldie had returned at the beginning of fourth year using Moody's blood and Crouch Jr.'s hand. When Fudge had stuck his fingers in his ears and hummed real loud, Fudge had been booted out of office. So instead of getting a year to move unnoticed Voldie was immediately forced to begin. Scrimgeour was the present minister and he had looked at Harry skeptically when Amelia, Albus and Moody presented him.

In response to news of both Peter and Fudge Harry had said, "good riddance to bad rubbish." He really wanted to contact Sirius because he was the only one who could get him into Grimauld Place. To kill Voldie Harry needed that locket damn it. With no Harry to manipulate, the Tri Wiz hadn't happened. So Cedric was still alive and was working for his dad at the Ministry. Neville had been brought in as backup BWL and had received some training but had been caught in a death eater cross fire at the beginning of summer. He'd successfully killed Rudolphus and Rabstan, but Bellatrix got him. Ron was a mostly clueless idiot (Bill's words). Hermione had fallen out with Ron third year and was miserable, lonely, and depressed.

He sent a letter to Sirius via Bill through the Gringott's goblins.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ Okay this is just weird, from my perspective I'm writing this to a dead guy, and from your perspective you're getting one from a dead guy. Weird, huh? Anyway it's me, Harry, your godson or at least your godson in another universe. Dumbdork hauled my arse from another universe where I didn't die. In fact I actually managed to off Voldie in that universe, and now he wants me to do it again. He is such an arsehole. In my universe I'm eighteen, so there are a few differences. Albus being an arse and manipulative old coot isn't one of them. Anyway, I've been hauled here and I'd like to see you and if possible have your help in offing the bastard that killed Mum and Dad( in both universes.)._

_ Your godson, Harry_

It was decided that Harry couldn't attend Hogwarts as Harry Potter and that he would need some sort of disguise. Harry gouged Albus into forking over another thousand galleons. Harry once again had Bill convert some of it to muggle pounds. Harry went to a salon and had his hair colored to a dark auburn and cut in a way that emphasized his natural cowlicks and actually made them look stylish. He went to an eye doctor and got colored contacts he choose to get a saphire blue as his main ones but grabbed brown, gray, amber, light blue and clear for additional disguises. He got his ears pierced, both lobes and then one through the upper shell of his ear. He went to a a store that sold makeup. Despite the entreaties of the shopgirl who promised he'd look amazing if he used eyeliner, he walked out with only cover-up for his scar and some non-shiny lipbalm.

Harry decided for his wizarding wardrobe he wasn't going economy. He was after all, spending Albus' funds not his own. He went to Twillfit and Tattings and went a little crazy. he got them to make robes that superficially looked like standard school robes. But instead of a skirt he'd have to lift it run in, it was really full trousers almost like Japanese hakama pants, long vests, and coats that came to the knee and were either very full or slit. Fine fabrics, silky soft shirts in silk, lawn, and egyptian cotton made every piece of his wardrobe very comfortable and functional. Harry made sure each piece had at least two size growth charms. He still hoped to grow another inch or two in height and he figured training might give him a little bulk. He also made sure they had comfort charms. He grinned when Twillfit announced his wizarding wardrobe would be 650 galleons. He spent the remainder of that thousand on stocking his potion lab in his tent.

Harry planned his classes with Flitwick's help. He was in NEWT charms, transfiguration, potions, herbology and technically he was down for defense. He signed up for fourth year Arithmancy and Ancient runes as well. He'd found the little he'd picked up from Hermione during the horcrux hunt very interesting. He was dismayed to learn from Flitwick that Umbridge would be the defense teacher. He really wanted to expose the Ministry for the corruption that ran rampant. Starting at the top with Dumbdork and probably Scrimgeour. He told Filtwick, "Put me down for defense but know there is no way I'll be showing up for anything except the NEWT test itself."

"Why?"

"Because she's a Goddamn power hungry immoral bitch who's knowledge of defense couldn't fill a tea cup and if I'm in a classroom with her I'd be hard pressed not to dismember the toad. Oh and a word to the wise keep a close eye on her."

"Oh," Flitwick almost squeaked. "Have you thought about what name you intend to go by?"

Harry smirked evilly and said "Lex Luthor."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: over 100 reviews OMG! I figure I'll make a couple comments here. Harry getting piercings can you think of a better look to be anti-heroic expectation, he draws the line at makeup though(except to cover his scar.). His hair I figure is that dark, dark auburn that closer to dark brown than being red. As for the name choice well Superman isn't even half as popular in England tas it is here in America, Harry only has a vague idea about him. He liked the irony of naming himself after a villain because he's disgusted with the light.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 6

Harry met with Alastor, Amelia, Bill, Filius, and Kingsley three days before September first. He still hadn't heard back from Sirius yet. "First off I want to say thanks, you all have been great about not really asking questions and answering all my questions. Today is your payback, as you know Voldie didn't die after attacking my family in 1981. What you don't know and Dumbdork won't tell you is why? Voldie didn't die because he had Horcruxes. I used to be one. But in my home universe I walked up to him to save the lives of my friends and loved ones and let him AK me for a second time destroying his own Horcrux. Here your Harry is dead. One down. The next was a diary, in my world I destroyed that one second year. Here it's probably sitting down in the Chamber of Secrets. Next comes Ravenclaw's diadem, it's at Hogwarts. The next two are Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. I have a plan to get hold of those, but I have to get Sirius to work with me on it. The next two are hard one is the Gaunt ring, the other Nagini, Voldie's pet snake. We destroy those and gees look snakeface is mortal." Seeing puzzled looks Harry explained, "A horcrux is a piece of Voldie's soul anchored in an object and anchoring him to this plane of existence. It's the blackest of magic because murder is required to make one."

"Chamber of Secrets?" Filius asked.

"Yeah. That's just a legend." Alastor scoffed.

"Nope the entrance is in the second floor girl's bathroom. It takes a parseltongue to open it. Courtesy of this," he gestured to his scar, "I'm a parseltongue. We'll have to go down not just to get the diary but to get what I need to destroy the blasted things, because they're indestructible to almost everything."

"Lengendary chamber, I'm so there." Bill said.

Amelia said, "Harry I couldn't help notice that you've gone through a couple thousand galleons in your little shopping sprees."

Smiling broadly Harry answered."Yeah I love watching Dumbdork wince. He doesn't dare complain because Hogwarts got the Potter Funds following your Harry's death. Something about after Harry's death, Albus opened James and Lily's wills. Which besides stipulating that Harry should not under any circumstance be placed at the Dursley's, said that if all the Potters died their fortune would go to Hogwarts for the benefit of future students. The fortune was to the tune of five hundred thousand galleons. The twenty four thousand I intend to extort out of him during the course of things twenty-eight if you count my tuition is a drop in the bucket. Do you know anyone that would, for five percent of the profit, be able to process the corpse of a thousand year old basilisk? My research shows that the fangs, venom, heartstrings and hide are all quite valuable."

"And where would this basilisk be?" Kingsley asked.

"In the Chamber of course."

"Deadly creature, I'm so not there." Bill said.

Harry smirked. "Don't worry Bill we'll take a cockerel with us."

"How do you know about this chamber and basilisk?" Moody asked.

"Second year, Lockhart was joke, so I found the Chamber and killed the basilisk. And destroyed the diary. See I got this scar on my arm from it."

"What?" All of them asked.

"Yeah one of it's fangs went into my arm and broke off as I stabbed it through the roof of it's mouth."

"But that should have killed you." Kingsley said.

"Oh it would have but I had Fawkes the Headmaster's phoenix along. He saved me. Much to Tom's dismay."

"I'll have to ask around. I suspect only the goblins will be willing to do it and they'll want more than five percent.." Amelia stammered.

"Seven is my top offer. Besides that monster is so huge that seven percent is still likely to be several thousand Galleons if not tens of thousands."

"How big is this thing?" Alastor asked

"Eighty feet give or take ten."

"Oh My God. And Albus in your universe had you fighting it?" Filius stuttered.

"Yeah. That's just one of my reasons for my opinion of the Headmaster."

"So where is this ring?" Amelia asked.

"My headmaster found it in the Gaunt home in Little Hangelton. The exact location should be in the Ministy files Amelia. Look under Morofin Gaunt. Bill, we'll definitely need your curse breaking skills because it's guarded by several nasty traps and curses. The good news is he doesn't know we know about the horcruxes which means he won't be holding Nagini close. And assuming Sirius gets my letter and is willing, getting hold of two more should be at least somewhat easy. Nagini is likely to be the difficult one." Harry paused and seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Kingsley are you comfortable in the muggle world?"

"Yes why?"

"In Little Hangelton there's a place called Riddle manor. Voldie uses it as his base. But I'd be willing to bet it's available to anyone who would pay the back taxes on it. Voldie might have it under fidelius but if he doesn't it might behoove us to buy it and flatten the joint. Preferably while it's occupied with that snake and some Death nibblers 's."

"I'll check on it."

"Tomorrow then."

They all nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 7

The next day, the group of six portkeyed to the Gaunt cottage. Six hours later Harry used a turned inside out silk velvet bag to take the Horcrux from its hiding place. He smiled as they portkeyed back to the Cauldron. "That's one ,"he said.

Harry was relieved when he got back to find messages for him. One was from Dumbdork wanting a progress report, Harry ignored it. One was from the goblins apparently Amelia had sent them a message the night before regarding the basilisk. The greed that came across from their message was nearly overwhelming. The final message was from Sirius.

_If the message I received is some trap designed by the ministry then may its author burn in hell. If not be at the intersection Diagon Alley and Knockturn on August 31st 9 a.m. alone and I will find you. _

Harry grinned. "Amelia what is Sirius' status in the magical world is he wanted or what?"

"Technically he needs to appear before the Wizengamot to receive his pardon. He was cleared of the original charges of murder. I declined to prosecute for his kidnapping of me. But he still has the misdemeanor of using Veritaserum without ministry approval to account for. However that, at most, will be a ten galleon fine. Given his time already served."

"I'll let him know when I see him tomorrow."

The next morning at nine Harry lounged against a lamppost at the corner of Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. He grinned when a large grim like dog approached him. He reached down and scratched the dog's ears. "It's so good to see you Padfoot. Lead the way boy."

The dog wagged its tail and headed off. Harry willingly followed for several minutes to a out of the way corner where the dog transformed took hold of his arm and side along apparated him into the kitchen in Grimauld Place. "Kreacher! Tea!" Sirius bellowed. He looked at Harry and said "Sorry for the mess, the family elf hates me.

"So your note said you're Prongslet from another universe and you want my help to off the dark wanker. Explain."

"Long story short, after I offed Voldie at home, paying the price of too many lives including yours Padfoot, too many names Dumbdork here decided he was losing. That the way to change the tide was to summon help from another universe, so I'm here without so much as a by your leave. I hate being forced into things and I hate Dumbdork as much as I hate Voldie, but I won't let innocents suffer for his stupidity. So I'm using what I know to off the bastard. After that, well I intend to remove the magical world's rosy spectacles about the Manipulative Old Coot."

"What do you need from me?"

"Bellatrix is the last Lestrange and in the Lestrange vault there's a cup I need. I hope that you as Bella's head of Family can somehow get it legally. I also need to get something from Kreacher that is stored in this house."

"That's it? That's all you need?"

"Well when the final battle rolls around I wouldn't object to you watching my back but yeah at the moment that's all I really need. Oh and Amelia told me to tell you that all you need to do is show up before the Wizengamot to pay a fine for your unauthorized use of veritaserum and to claim your pardon. I trust her and believe she's telling the truth, you don't have to hide anymore."

Kreacher popped near them with a tea pot and two cups.

"Thank you Kreacher. " Harry said politely.

The elf stared at Harry in confusion.

"What are you looking at nuisance?" Sirius snarled.

"Sirius stop. Kreacher isn't doing any harm, in fact if you would treat him with a little kindness you might be amazed-"

"Why does Kreacher feel like strange boy is Master? Black family only has one disappointing master."

Sirius looked between Harry and the elf in confusion.

Harry smiled. "In my universe I am your master or rather I am that universe's Kreacher's master or rather I was until he died protecting those I loved in the final battle."

Kreacher nodded then left.

"So when I died in your universe..."

"You made me head of the Black Family."

"Oh." Sirius sipped his tea. "So tell me about yourself..."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: Yet more complaints about chapter length, I'm posting them in the size I wrote them people. Yes that means for the most part a chapter is a scene or maybe a little more. As for the silk velvet bags: velvet is a specific weave, as are tafetta, jacquards, brocades, and satin. Silk is a fiber. Silk can be woven into all those weaves. Wikipedia has information about it. By turning the bag inside out Harry could grasp the ring then keeping the bag between it and his hand and pull the bag right side out enclosing it inside, assuring he never touched the ring. Silk is considered an insulating fabric there by insulating the magic created by the cruxes.:-)

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 8

Harry's six compatriots met him for early breakfast the next morning. Harry finalized arrangements for them to come to Hogwarts on the third. He planned to have retrieved Gryffindor's sword by then.

A disguised Sirius had nervously met the others and was confused as to what Harry was talking about.

"Harry why would we come to Hogwarts?"

"Call me Lex, I need to get used to it. I just figured you'd want to see a room at Hogwarts that the Marauders never found."

"Get out of here. A room or a passage we never found no such thing exists."

"Actually I've found two you, Dad, and Remus missed."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Prepare to be blown away then Padfoot."

"Well Mr. Luthor, I'm afraid I need to leave but I'll see you this evening. Oh and Albus said you were to join Hagrid with the first years this evening."

"That's fine, thank you Professor."

Amelia said, "It's been great but we're," she gestured to herself and Moody and Kingsley, "expected at the ministry."

Sirius handed Harry a package then he looked to Tom at the bar. Tom nodded, reached down and pulled out a cage with a barn owl in it, and brought it over. "It's a present Lex. I know you don't have a pet and owls are useful."

"Thank you Sirius. I tell you what, I'll come stay with you over Christmas Hols."

"I'd like that."

"Come on **Lex**. I'll escort you to King's Cross." Bill said. "Let's get your stuff."

"I'd appreciate that."

It was twenty-five minutes before the Hogwarts express was due to leave. Harry climbed on board carefully maneuvering the cage of his new owl. He walked through the car looking for an open compartment when he saw Luna sitting alone reading the Quibbler upside down of course.

"Hi Luna. Mind if I join you?"

Luna lowered the magazine. "Okay." She said slowly. She gave him a confused look. "Do I know you?"

Harry mentally kicked himself. "No. I'm Lex. Alexi Luthor. I'm taking my final year at Hogwarts."

Luna's blue eyes blinked at him slowly. "You don't seem like an Alexi."

"I'm not, that's why I'm Lex."

"Oh. You should watch out for wrackspurts."

Harry grinned, trust Luna. "They leave me alone because I've held all the Hallows."

Luna's eyes widened. "My daddy would love to interview you. Why would a master of death come to Hogwarts as a student?"

"I want to finish my NEWTS of course, I didn't get to before."

"Oh."

"Maybe you could help me name my owl. My godfather gave her to me just this morning."

"Let me think about it." She looked hard at the owl.

"Okay, in the meantime I'll just read okay?"

"Sure."

They were quiet most of the ride. Harry spent most of his time petting and getting to know his new owl and thinking about all the studying he had done since arriving here. Hermione would be proud, it was more than he'd ever done in his home universe. Harry bought a bottle of Pumpkin Juice, and a couple of Pumpkin Pasties off the trolley to go with the shepherd's pie, salad, and apple he'd bought as a box lunch at the Cauldron this morning. He also bought a stock of Chocolate frogs and sugar quills for the term. Shortly after he and Luna had finished their lunches in companionable silence, the quiet of their ride was interrupted by three Ravenclaw girls.

"So Luna did you spend your summer traveling in search of your mind this year?"

"Yeah Luna did you find your mind or are you still looking?"

"You two know she looked, but of course she didn't find it. That's because it's as imaginary as all those creatures she claims to see." the third girl tittered.

"That's Enough." Came a deep growl from the other side of the compartment.

The three girls looked over in astonishment, they hadn't noticed that Luna wasn't alone. The young man sitting across from Luna wasn't particularly tall or strongly built but the magical power radiating off him would intimidate almost everyone.

"Get. Out."

The three girls left.

"Thank you." Luna said quietly.

"You're welcome." Harry said. He paused remembering his own Luna then said. "You have a friend in me Luna. If anyone picks on you just let me know, and I'll stop it okay. Oh, hey would you like me to ward your trunk so only you can get in it. Your things might not grow legs that way."

"That would be nice." Luna's eyes glistened with un-shed tears

Harry dug into his daypack and pulled out the book he'd picked up on warding and copied the basic security ward. It wouldn't stop the truly determined, but it would stop those who were merely doing it to be a pain.

Ten minutes out of Hogsmeade station, He stepped out to the boy's WC to change while Luna did so in the compartment. When he came back in Luna looked at him. "Aelfgifu., I think that's what you should name your owl. It's anglo-saxon and it means God's gift."

Harry opened the cage, the owl climbed onto his hand. Pulling the barn owl out he said, "So what do you think? Aelfgifu?" The owl cocked its head. After a long moment, she nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: Aelfgifu is pronounced elf-GIFF-ew in case you want to know. As to Harry getting Aelfgifu of course he can't have Hedwig here she died with Harry the summer between first and second year, which is also why Luna had no clue. Harry in this universe died before she ever came to school.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 9

Harry felt nostalgic as he rode across the lake with Hagrid and the first years. He ignored Minerva as she gave her speech to the first years, he listened with half an ear as the Sorting Hat repeated the song it had sung in his fifth year. He watched as the firsties were sorted. Finally Minerva called out "Luthor, Alexi."

The hat dropped down over his eyes.

'Oh my god. How am I supposed to sort you?'

"Hi Sorting Hat. How about I tell you how this is supposed to go. I don't care where you put me , but you are going to give me Gryffindor's sword when I ask for it tomorrow. You will keep your floppy brim shut if Dumbledore asks you anything about me."

'Oh my...I've sorted you into Gryffindor twice but you weren't this angry either of those times.'

'I've got reason to be angry and most all of them stem from the Headmaster. Are you going to cooperate or will I need to have an accident involving a box of matches.'

'Matches would hardly work my dear boy.'

'Fine fiendfire then.' Harry got the feeling that the hat gulped even if he didn't hear it.

'Courage, Intelligence, Cunning...where to put you. Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw... your plans... get rid of Voldemort then publicly humiliate Albus until he can no longer show his face. Okay ambition wins.'"SLYTHERIN"

Harry quickly snatched the Hat off he didn't want to miss Snape's expression as he, a "Potter", was sorted into his house. Inwardly he grinned as first the man went white then current colored. It put him in mind of his Uncle Vernon. Part of him didn't like sharing a house with Malfoy but there were a couple upsides to this. One he was an seventh year, perhaps if he handed Draco a few humbling experiences the ponce would figure out his Dork Lord would be as bad or worse than Harry. Harry wouldn't be expected to be nice. If people pissed him off he could be excused for getting even. He even could take away Draco's spot on the quidditch team. The possibilities were just endless.

Harry was relieved to see that Luna still smiled at him as he made his way to the Slytherin table. His eyes wandered the rest of the hall. Over at the Gryffindor table was Hermione, the sister of his heart, sitting rather isolated from the rest of the Gryffindors. He was being eyed speculatively by Fred and George. He'd have to keep an eye on them, perhaps a preemptive prank...

After dinner he attended Snape's introduction to Slytherin house speech.

"We are Slytherin. Therefore we are the best, I expect each of you to excel in your schoolwork. We are hated by the other houses, therefore house unity is a must. You hate your roommate, fine hate him. But outside of this dormitory he is your friend and ally, treat him like it. If you make trouble, be cunning don't get caught. Keep in mind I catch anyone causing trouble in my classes."

Harry bit back a snort.

Snape heard him and looked him in the eyes.

Harry was unsurprised to feel the Potion Master's probe. After Dobby's death however he knew how to occlude. He knew the Potion Master would find nothing. He listened as the Slytherin head of house went over the school rules and handed out this years schedules. The glare he gave Harry as he handed him his schedule made Harry smirk. Then he went to his room with the other seventh years.

"So Luthor, I don't think I remember your family," Layton MacNair, the seventh year prefect, drawled. Eying the very muggle looking backpack.

Armstrong Bullstrode seconded, "I don't think I do either. Are they light?"

"My family definitely. Of course they're all dead now, and I, myself, find I really like the shadows." Harry fought back a smile as a hint of unease crossed their faces these two were definitely smarter than the average snake..

Montague growled "Do you play quidditch?"

"Yeah Seeker." Harry told the much larger boy.

Adrian Puccey and Warrington both said, "Have him try out maybe he's better than Malfoy. It would serve that braggart right if he wasn't on the team."

Montague said, "Be sure and try out."

"I'll do that." Harry carefully unpacked those of his belongings he was willing to allow his roommates to see. He then stowed his pack in the wardrobe under a ward that would stun anyone who touched it that wasn't him. He got ready for bed. After closing his curtains he sealed warded and silenced them. His roommates would hear nothing of his nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 10

Albus was very nervous as he waited for Severus to come to his office. Harry's sorting into Slytherin was disturbing to say the least . Albus was getting more and more nervous his perfect plan for a hero seemed to be going badly. First the boy wouldn't speak to him then he had told the five order members not to tell him what they were doing. Unfortunately all five knew occlumency and any peeking on his part would be noticed. Well when they came to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow he would insist on a full update. He had gotten notification that Sirius Black had presented himself to the Wizengamot and had paid his fines , he had also registered as an animagus taking away that last small piece of leverage that Albus had held. Albus suspected that if he weren't more powerful than Sirius he would have been hexed to a fare thee well.

As he stroked his now only seven inch beard he frowned. There was just something so undignified about a short beard. It just wouldn't hang down in a proper fashion instead it wanted to curl up around his chin. He had requested Severus brew him a special hair growth potion because the standard ones wouldn't work for some reason.

Twenty minutes later when Severus came into the office,he was shaking. "What is it my boy?"

Albus inquired.

"I tried to legilimence Potter." Severus took a sip of tea. "His mind is.. it's like it both is and isn't there and but trying to read it. Well the only thing I can liken it to is when I stuck a paper clip in an electric outlet as a small child. I don't think I can influence him Albus."

"Maybe not overtly but try anyway Severus, speak to him of Lily. If nothing else keep an eye on him, I need to know what he is doing."

A knock sounded on the door, Minerva and Filius entered.

"This is a fine kettle of fish Albus that boy, that Potter, in Slytherin! There hasn't been a Potter in Slytherin in three centuries!" Minerva switched her ire to the Sorting Hat. "What possessed you?"

The Hat thought of Harry's threat but it also knew the temper of the Deputy Headmistress, she had shattered three quarters of the Headmaster's trinkets when Harry Potter's body had been found. It decided to very carefully say something to placate her without saying anything to incite Harry Potter's ire. "The boy will do fine in Slytherin. He plans to destroy the Dark Lord within the year, if that's not ambition I don't know what is."

"Filius you have been part of the group with him. What can you tell us of his plans?"

"He said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named survived because he made Horcruxes. He's retrieved one with our help he says another has been destroyed, he says that there are five more and he thinks he knows where all but one are. He asked we keep the information close but required no oaths. He also said that He-who, his, real name is Tom Riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle and that he's a half blood with Daddy Issues. Is he correct in his statements Albus?"

"Yes, although I wonder how he came by that information."

Severus was in shock, the Dark Lord, a half-blood?

Albus frowned. He was afraid of information like this becoming widely known. "Is there anything else he has said Filius?"

"Just that he intends to hold you to that contract he had you sign."

Albus' expression turned thunderous. That contract basically amounted to blackmail and extortion. According to the contract Harry would undertake tasks to rid Wizarding Great Britain of Voldemort in return for expenses not to exceed twenty four thousand galleons not including his four thousand Hogwarts tuition which was also to be paid. At school he was exempt from any and all detentions, and he would be permitted to leave the grounds at any time without explanation. He had unrestricted access to the library and if he wanted, he had private quarters equal to the Headmaster's own. When the Headmaster had complained about that clause, Harry pointed out that he wasn't demanding right off that the personal quarters clause be enacted. But that just because he wasn't claiming it at this time, didn't mean that if his situation at any point became untenable in the dorms he wouldn't expect personal quarters. Harry also was claiming any and all findings of value that he discovered during his hunt of the horcruxes as his. Also that given that Harry was fighting Voldemort and his minions and that meant dangerous spells. Harry would not be held accountable for deaths of marked Death Eaters and would not be eligible for a murder charge when he killed Voldemort even if he used an Avada Kedavara unless Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic were held accountable right alongside him. When he had completed the task of killing Voldemort he was to get 150,000 (the bounty on Voldemort's head at the end of the first war) galleons and a muggle identity that was unknown to the ministry of magic arranged by the muggle government. The contract stipulated that if at any point the Headmaster or the ministry failed in their obligations in any way Harry could ask that the contract be enforced by the magic itself at a one hundred percent penalty. The contract had been signed by Dumbledore, Scrimgeour, and Harry witnessed by Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Albus didn't know who Harry had gone to for the contract but whoever it was was good, because aside from being bound to try and get rid of Voldemort all the other stipulations were on Albus and the Ministry rather than Harry.

Albus seriously was beginning to hate Harry Potter, and he would never forgive him for snapping the Elder Wand. That wand was the only reason he survived his last two encounters with Voldemort. He looked at his staff, "Watch him, watch him like a hawk."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 11

Harry woke early and stretched luxuriously it was odd waking up to Slytherin green curtains instead of Gryffindor red but the bed was just as comfortable. As he stretched he thought of what should he do to discourage Fred and George from pranking him. Something with singing and dancing... something lasting...something unpredictable.. something so they would know it was him and decide he was an unsafe target. He reached out his curtains and grabbed his daypack.

In addition to giving him his new owl, the package Sirius brought him contained a couple of his father's prank journals and the mirror. In searching the journal he found a potion that could cause a repeated action over a three week period. He started to snicker then chortle, then all out laugh deep full belly laughs.

Since he'd unsealed his curtains Puccey heard him and asked "What's so funny?"

"Just an idea I had." Harry snickered. He sat down and started figuring out the way to do this, now he just needed to get his hands on a Wheezes order form. He could probably bribe a Gryffindor firstie. He got up and went to breakfast.

At breakfast Snape came up to him, "Luthor I'd like a word."

"Of course sir."

"Did you know I was friends with your mother?"Snape wore a pained look on his face as they exited the Great Hall.

Harry solemnly answered," Yes. Did the Headmaster ask you to talk to me about her, sir?"

Snape looked surprised.

Harry gave him a look that was both compassionate and dare Snape say it parental. "I know about you , my mother, my father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and your promise to the Headmaster regarding me. I also know about your position with the Dark Lord." he paused. "My father was little better than Draco Malfoy, a spoiled brat when he was young. But when the Dark Lord attacked he tried to buy my mum and me time to escape. He was human good and bad. Sirius was and is an unthinking prejudiced idiot, who will undoubtably have a problem with where I was sorted this time. Had it been up to me when Sirius sent you to the shack, he would have at the very least had his wand confiscated and be sent home to think about his actions for a year. He would not have been allowed to graduate with his friends, and when he came back to school he would have been in Slytherin if only so he could walk in another's shoes. But he loves me as if I were his own, and he too is human. However their idiocy and prejudice does not excuse your pathetic thinking that because I resemble my father, I am my father. I was not raised a spoiled pampered idiot. As the circumstances surrounding the death of your Harry has proven; my life away from Hogwarts was hell on earth. From age five on, my existence at my relatives more closely resembled that of a Malfoy house elf than that of a pampered Boy-Who-Lived. However if my mother knew of how you treated me, she would have concluded that she was right to cut you from her acquaintance fifth year, because you haven't learned a thing. But I believe you can be better, so think about your actions, and don't let others do your thinking for you." Taking in the Potion Master's stunned look. Harry said, "Was there anything else Professor?"

Snape still seemed to stunned to respond.

"Could you tell me the Professor Dunbledore's password to his office?"

"Orange Sticks, but he is gone to a meeting at the Wizengamot he won't be back until this evening."

"I'll speak to him then, then."

Harry returned to the Slytherin dorm. He quickly gathered his invisibility cloak and his backpack. He carefully slipped out of the dorms and went to the Headmaster's office. Once he was on the stairs he removed his cloak and placed it in his robe's expanded pocket. He marched into the office as if he had every right to be there. "Hello Fawkes," he greeted the phoenix. After a few minutes the phoenix warmed up to Harry quite nicely. As he scratched the phoenix's crest he said, "I came to talk to the Sorting Hat do you think he'd mind?" The Phoenix flew from his perch to a cabinet. Harry followed him. "What?" The phoenix scratched at the cabinet door Harry opened it expecting it to find a cold cupboard where Albus kept fruit for Fawkes. He was surprised that behind the cabinet door was his father's cloak. "My dad's cloak, thank you Fawkes." Harry took the cloak. Fawkes then flew up grabbed the Sorting Hat and dropped it on Harry's head.

'You're back.'

"Yes and I want Godric's sword now." Harry slid his hand up under the hat to protect his skull. A moment later he felt the hilt of the sword hit his palm. He grasped it. He paused, "Hat when I first got this, Dumbledore said that only a true Gryffindor could have gotten the sword from you. Is that true?"

'Harry, the Headmaster is old set in his ways-'

"Going senile you mean."

'A bit. Godric's sword is always available for a protector of Hogwarts no matter the house. That role has historically been played by-'

"Gryffindors. Did the other founders do something similar?"

Harry felt the Hat pause before saying, 'Rowena left me her key.'

"Rowena's key?"

'It's a key to her private library. If you figure out where the library is I'll give you the key.'

"So she didn't leave just the diadem."

'No.'

"Well, thanks for the sword...When I'm done killing Voldie, I'll bring it back."

'It matters not, no matter where it is left when it is needed it can always be drawn from me.'

Harry grinned, "The goblins back home will be pissed when they find that out." He slid the sword into his backpack.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 12

Harry went to the Room of Requirement and ordered the room of hidden things. He went in and mentally counted aisles till he was sure he was close to the diadem. Then he started searching. On the second aisle he searched he found it. "There you are," he pulled yet another of the silk bags he'd purchased out of his backpack. After the last battle in his own world he had been recovering in the infirmary. Poppy, attempting to keep him from going mad with boredom, had handed him a dark arts defense book. From that book he had learned that if he, Hermione, and Ron had just put the locket into a heavy one hundred percent silk bag like the Silk velvet one that was currently in his hand they wouldn't have had the problems from the locket that they'd had. Needless to say when he got here such bags were at the top of his list.

He left the room skipping. When he got back to Slytherin he put his backpack away and got out his note book to work on his prank for Fred and George. Only to be interrupted by Malfoy.

"Luthor." he drawled. As he dragged his hand across Harry's reference books. Before slamming the one Harry was working from shut. "I don't know of any pureblood families with that name. So does that make you a half blood or a mudblood? Not that it matters, I'm here to let you know how things are here in Slytherin. My family has wealth and connections. You are nothing, therefore you do as I say and we all get along. Who knows maybe if you're useful I'll put in a good word for you with my father."

Harry stood, he looked at the rest of the common room. Everyone in Slytherin was watching most only out of the corner of their eyes, but all were watching. Harry looked around and took in everything that was a hand that could be turned into a weapon. That had been Hermione's contribution to getting him to stay in bed, muggle books about self defense. " Draco, Draco, Draco" Harry tsked. "That little power play had all the subtlety of a Gryffindor." Harry smiled as he watched the words register and Draco went for his wand. Harry's wand was in his hand a second before Draco was even ready to cast. He cast a silent _expelliarmus_ at Draco swiftly followed by two _petrificus totalis_ at Crabbe and Goyle. Last he cast _levicorpus_ at Draco. He then cast _incarcerous_. He slowly looked around the common room Nott, Bullstrode, and Parkinson all looked on edge, but afraid. Harry mentally debated how to handle this. He really didn't want to be sleeping with one eye open, but maybe this was an opportunity to make a few of these purebloods question the Dark Lord before they were marked? Finally he decided to run the risk.

"First of all, that approach was annoying. I was working on something. Second, you know nothing about me. Lack of knowledge about me alone should have made you cautious, not foolhardy. I have wealth enough, that I'll never have to work unless I want to. I may not have pureblood magicals going back both sides of my family tree for generations, but what really counts is power and I have that in spades, in addition to ability. I'll never bend over for that halfblood who is so ashamed of who he is that he uses a made up name. From here on you will pretend I am the Dark Lord. It will be good practice for when you kiss Voldie's scaly arse. If I say jump you ask how high. You do nothing that draws my attention to you, you mind your P's and Q's and I'll forget you exist. You get my attention by pissing me off, and... well it won't be the first time you've been in the Forbidden Forrest, but it might be the last. As for your daddy, if that ponce isn't too busy bending over for the Dark Lord and licking his boots I'm willing to meet him. Name a time and place. There are a few things I'd love to teach dear old Luci; I'll happily meet him, pureblood dueling rules, unless he's as big a chicken as I think he is.

"I have better things to do than teach you manners." Harry collected the books he'd been working from then gathered the papers. He walked to his dorm and grabbed his daypack. He then walked out past the still shocked common room. As he crossed the threshold of the Slytherin common room he canceled the spells holding Draco and his cronies. He smirked as Draco fell hitting his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 13

Harry smirked at dinner as almost all of Slytherin sidled around him at dinner. Oddly enough he noticed one set of exceptions. The pretty girls from Slytherin seemed to have gravitated towards him. Slytherin being the house of purebloods had many girls of highly questionable beauty Parkinson and Bullstrode chief among them, but most year groups had at least one that was a classic beauty. Harry's original year was a bit of an exception Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and one other girl that Harry didn't remember were all gorgeous. He looked at the girl he didn't remember as she chose to sit next to him at dinner. "You are?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"A pleasure Miss Zabini." Harry was puzzled once again here was a glaring difference in the universes. In his home universe Blaise was a boy, here Blaise was a girl. Harry focused on eating his dinner mentally going through his preparations for going into the chamber tomorrow. Harry conveniently forgot to drop by the Headmaster's office that evening. He penned a short note for Aelfgifu to deliver to the Headmaster at breakfast.

_ Headmaster, I don't recommend looking for Professor Flitwick or myself today. You should declare the girls second floor bathroom off limits for the day, as we are working on the dork lord problem. I did bring fifteen persons into the castle this morning. I'm sure Flitwick will report our activities to you when we return. Lex_

At dawn Harry met the order members, his godfather, and ten goblins at the doors of Hogwarts. He'd gotten Hagrid to give him the rooster that was most prone to crowing at the first sign of light and placed it in Aelfgifu's cage and covered it before carefully stowing it into his backpack. Aelfgifu now had his note for the Headmaster. On seeing the others he said, "Good you're on time."

Sirius who resembled a zombie more than a man at that moment asked, "Why so early Prongslet?"

"Because today will be a long day, and I want to go to bed early tonight I've got class tomorrow. Follow me." Inside the castle they were joined by Professor Flitwick and he led the way to the second floor bathroom. Pleased that no Myrtle was in evidence at the moment, Harry swiftly approached the sink and hissed "_**OPEN**_"

Harry smirked at the blank looks on his companions' faces the opening formed. "I hope none of your wore your best robes because this will be a bit messy. After I go down wait for a ten count before the next one of you slides." He swung his pack from his back to his front and started down the slide after firing a series of seven _scourgify_ spells ahead of him.

Harry hit the pile of bones at the bottom and frowned in disgust. "_Evanesco!"_Harry swiftly replaced the pile of bones with a cushioning charm. Then he immediately started shoring up the walls and ceiling with the spells he'd gotten from the construction book in the library yesterday. Once everyone was down Harry pulled a plastic sack and Aelfgifu's cage from his backpack.

The lead goblin growled, "Where is this so called monster basilisk?"

"Keep your panties on. We just have a couple of preparations to make." Harry handed Sirius, Amelia, Alastor, Bill, Kingsley and the Professor pairs of mirrored polarized sunglasses after pulling out his own pair. He wasn't sure this would work but figured it probably would, since looking through a polarized reflective lens was similar enough to looking through a camera lens that his group if they met the basilisk's gaze would probably only be petrified. Harry had bought and brought potions for that.

Once the sunglasses were on he asked Flitwick and Amelia, "Cast _lumos maximus _if you please?" and he started down the tunnel to the chamber casting the shoring spells as he went.

When they got to the shed skin Harry paused, to speak to the goblins. "Stay here and process this skin, I'll come for you when I'm ready. After all I didn't get enough sunglasses to protect you goblins as well." The five order members and Sirius looked at each other after looking at the shed skin, their joint expression was "how the bloody hell did I let myself get talked into this."

They proceeded to the door to the Chamber itself. Harry once again hissed "_**OPEN"**_. Harry walked into the chamber with confidence. The others nervously followed him. Once they were in the chamber Bill's curiosity overcame his sense of caution after several minutes Harry said, "We need to keep moving if you all would be so good as to arrange yourselves up and behind the face of Slytherin as much as you can. Sirius can you take this cage. Alright I'm going to go out towards the middle of the room and call the basilisk. Sirius when it has moved all the way out of the tunnel and is almost to me I want you to take the cover off the cage. Clear?"

"What about the rest of us?" Moody asked.

"Well you're back-up, if things go pear-shaped kill it however you can and-" Harry reached into the backpack and pulled out the anti-petrification potion. "Use these to un-petrify everyone." He grinned at Moody's blank look. "Moody I have found there's a great corollary to your saying "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" It's called "BE PREPARED!" I faced this monster my second year. Both the Defense Against Dark Arts teachers I'd had to that point couldn't have fought their way out of a wet paper bag and I came in here with no plan other than save Ginny. Guess what, I survived and even accomplished what I set out to do. This time I know what I'm doing. I have a plan for doing it and I have backup. This will be a cakewalk. Anymore questions or concerns?" Harry paused. "Okay let's do this Sirius when are you taking the cover off?"

"When the basilisk is nearly to you."

"Good." Harry walked to the center of the chamber and hissed, "_**SPEAK TO ME, SLYTHERIN GREATEST OF THE HOGWARTS FOUR.**_" Harry kept his eyes on the floor as he felt the basilisk approach. He could feel it practically on top of him when he finally heard the crowing of the cockerel, and it stopped moving. "Yes! It worked great!" Harry darted to the door and called the goblins in. "There you go. Keep in mind the split. You goblins get seven percent, each of my friends gets ten percent, the remaining thirty three comes to me twenty five percent in venom, hide, and one fang, the upper left if you please, made into a dagger by the goblins that will belong to me and my family into perpetuity. The remaining monies are to be given to me in the form of-"

"One third muggle money, one third wizarding money, one sixth precious metal one sixth gemstones. Yes, yes, we know."

Harry nodded to the goblin and rejoined his group taking off his sunglasses as he went. He said, "They're going to be at it a while. So is anyone up for a little exploration? We've got a diary to find."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: I'm not abandoning Prongs or Sirius' In fact I actually had a small breakthrough on Savior I got a page and a half in one day!(Cartwheels and Handsprings). Darkshadowedrose's therapy is working, and I know she'd appreciate if people checked it out Everyone's Dead Inuyasha Bleach crossover. She just posted her fifth chapter.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 14

Filius considered himself a brave man. He had thought Albus a great man but as he approached the Chamber's now dead monster and recalled the way Harry had cavalierly recounted the story of his first time facing this monster he felt furious. Teachers were supposed to protect their students not send them to face monsters with mouths the size of their whole body. Harry's reassurances before calling for the monster about crap defense teachers for his first two years put Flitwick in mind of the teachers that this universe's Harry had and would have had, Quirrell and Lockhart. Harry would have probably found himself in the same boat. In 1992 when the chamber had first been opened and Mrs. Norris petrified, Albus had to have had at least some inkling. Instead Albus had left Hogwarts in the care of a ministry stooge. He remembered Hagrid commenting at the time the chamber had been opened before, and poor Hagrid had spent four months in Azkaban that year. Filius felt a little sick, he was no longer quite as confident that Albus was a good man.

Alastor Moody was officially impressed. His doubts about summoning a hero had been many, but this young man was definitely the real deal. Too bad Albus had successfully pissed the lad off, Mad-eye wasn't sure if Harry was more pissed at the Albus in this universe or the one in his own. But in either case just judging from what Mad-eye had been learning the lad had plenty of cause.

Amelia looked at the body of the basilisk. She had always wondered why Albus had stepped back as Headmaster after Halloween in 1992. She had found it puzzling that Albus had let Gawain Robards of the Ministry take over that year. Albus had claimed that he needed to re think things and take time to mourn the fallen Boy-Who-Lived. Gawain had committed suicide towards the end of the school year in 1993 and the Board of Govenors had begged Albus to come back. He arrived just in time for him to stop that incarnation of Voldemort. She wondered now if he had known. From Harry's comments if he hadn't known he'd at least suspected. The thought of her niece in a school with this monster... She suddenly throughly understood Harry's desire to ruin Albus' reputation, and decided she'd be right there helping him. She walked over to him and surprised Harry with a hug.

Bill looked at the basilisk, and found himself unexpectedly in tears. Intellectually he had known they were in the place his baby sister had died, but when he saw this enormous monster it became horribly real to him. When he found the bones he knew were his sister's he found himself hating Albus, despite the fact his family had always loved and supported the Headmaster. Albus had to have known or at the least suspected this creature was here and he hadn't protected the students, he didn't protect little Ginny and she had died in this cold dark dank place. Alone without a hope of rescue because the Headmaster had thought he knew best.

Kingsley was shocked. He knew himself to be one of the biggest, strongest and the bravest aurors in the Auror Corps, but when he saw the skin outside the chamber he'd had been nearly too scared to enter the Chamber. He had been relieved when Harry had told them where to stand, joyous that they would be behind the monster rather than in front of it. He found himself thinking Harry's appearance was misleading because despite the boy's, no scratch that, the young man's almost petite and slender build; he clearly was a powerhouse with bigger balls than most other men. The fang the goblins were removing and setting aside matched that scar on Harry's arm a little too closely. The young man had planned and executed this mission. In the planning phase Kingsley had been sure Harry was exaggerating, now he could see that Harry didn't. Harry had stood in front of the monster without flinching. Kingsley had assumed that he would have been on the frontline, since when they had retrieved the ring Harry had put Bill in charge. That mission Harry had come forward only at the end to claim the ring from its hiding place, insistent that no one touch it. Kingsley had expected that today would have been similar but instead... Well Kingsley wouldn't make that mistake again.

Sirius was impressed his godson had just faced down a monster that was... wait a second Harry had faced this monster when he was twelve, with only a phoenix, a hat, and a sword... Sirius collapsed.

Harry looked at the limp form of his godfather and smirked, he now had blackmail material for life. He conjured a pillow and a blanket to cover Padfoot and cast a warming charm. "We really need to search for the diary. I hope it's here. I'm eighty percent certain it is, but it might not be. It's a five by eight burgundy leather covered journal with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle embossed in gold on the cover. When Albus fought Tom second year, knowing what a coward Tommy is he probably retreated to the diary as soon as he felt he might lose. Unlike the ring it's probably safe to touch but call me if you find it or conjure some silk to pick it up with."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 15

Harry was enjoying this in the way he hadn't enjoyed anything since ..going to the World Cup before fourth year. What he liked most about this little do-over was instead of feeling like he was behind the eight ball he was ahead of the game. When he went down the mouth of Slytherin's statue he didn't really know what to expect fifteen feet down the tunnel there was a door on the right. He tried it, it didn't budge, "_**OPEN**_" he tried again this time it opened. Behind it was a room, that if it weren't so dust covered, would be quite comfortable. Books lined the walls. One of the shelves across the room had obviously been ransacked but most of the rest of the shelves we intact. Harry looked around Amelia joined him as did Kingsley and Alastor. Harry jumped when a voice hissed, "_**WHO"S THERE?**_"

Harry whipped around, making the others jump. When he looked in the direction the voice came from he saw a somewhat cobweb obscured portrait in a alcove. He moved towards the portrait. He cast _scourgify_ and suddenly he could clearly see the portrait's occupant. It hissed again, "_**WHO ARE YOU?**_"

"_**YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE I PICTURED.**_" Harry looked at this portrait and could have sworn he was looking at a portrait of one of Neville's ancestors. The man in the portrait was what Neville looked like when he left his home universe if you added thirty years and put him in fashionable robes of a millennium ago.

"_**THAT'S A LITTLE RANDOM DON'T YOU THINK. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE? WHO ARE YOU?**_"

"Harry?" Amelia asked.

"Who's that a portrait of?" Alastor asked.

Harry addressed the portrait, "Salazar Slytherin right?"

"Yes. You are?"

"Harry James Potter, also known as Lex Luthor."

"You are related to me how?"

"I'm not."

"But you speak-"

"Result of being attacked by your descendant."

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry he attacked me or sorry I survived?"

"That he attacked you. I have to confess to being horribly ashamed of my descendants. I blame most of it on Godric."

Harry dropped the book he was holding . "WHAT!"

Salazar looked at the book he dropped. "Please be careful with those."

"What do you mean you blame most of it on Godric?"

"Godric was a hot tempered Scot and exemplifies that history is written by the victors. I was a peaceful man happy to study my plants and potions. I was approached by Godric his cousin Rowena and his wife Helga to use my expertise in magical construction to build Hogwarts. By the time I finished, Hogwarts was as much my home as my cottage on the banks of the River Tweed, or my family home in Thorpe Green. I enjoyed traveling, architecture is amazing in Rome. Well I left on one of my trips, and the English attacked our house on the Tweed. My wife and three of our four children died. My eldest and namesake survived but Godric was the one to rescue him from the English muggle soldiers. Don't mistake me I'm glad Godric did, but Godric infected Lazar with his hot temper and anger towards muggles and the English. I tried taking him home to Thorpe Green, but Lazar was just too angry. Lazar turned to dark magic for strength and power just as Godric had. Godric at least had certain lines he wouldn't cross, but Lazar in his anger, ignored those lines and it drove him mad. A madness that continues in the line until today, I'm afraid.

"Anyway when Godric was in his nineties, he was saved by a English families of muggles that lived near the Welsh border. He had been hit in the head and forgot who he was and his hatred, for a year and a day. Because of that he changed he had gained an appreciation for muggle ways and a more peaceful life. Sometimes I wonder if Rowena had something to do with it, the length of his illness being what it was... "

Harry listened to Salazar's story with half an ear as he tried to get over his shock at seeing Salazar look like Neville. Finally he couldn't stand it, "You look nothing like descriptions we have of you or the statue out in the chamber."

"What descriptions?" He frowned. "I suppose I'm sharp featured lean and dark prone to brooding?"

"Frankly yes."

"Hmph. My son, his dyspeptic attitude combined with his mother's family looks. She was Welsh and a wonderful woman. It was my saddest day when I learned she was killed.

"What isn't widely know was that before Godric mellowed he and Lazar put me into a small sealed chamber behind this very wall. To get rid of my, how did Godric put it, pathetic mewling for peace. Lazar was so furious when Godric mellowed. It was the last time I ever saw him. I've seen a few of his descendants though, sadly."

"Salazar I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I have every intention of ending your line." Harry stated.

"Given what he's done to you, I don't blame you." He sighed. "It's probably for the best. Could you at least bring my portrait out of here and up to the castle proper? I should dearly love to be near people again."

"Sure." Harry tapped the portrait with his wand to shrink it. he looked at the others. "Perhaps we should just empty all the rooms down here. After all, after me there aren't likely to be more parselmouths."

Amelia started transfiguring boxes from the decrepit furniture and waving her wand to shrink and load the books into boxes. She was joined by Filius.

Harry continued to search, he found a potions lab and left Kingsley to empty it. He found three bedrooms one of which was complete with a large roman style bath, and a large dressing room. It was in a search of the rooms that he found the diary. "Gotcha!" He moved out into the hall. "Found it! Is everything here emptied out?"

"There is one more door, Harry. And still more boxes to load." Bill said.

"Okay." Harry went over. "_**OPEN.**_"

He gave the door a push and stopped dead. This room could compete with the Tower of London's display of the crown jewels. "Oh my."

His reaction was echoed by everyone else as they looked through the door.

Amelia looked "It's a pity the pearls are probably damaged beyond use, but I think your net worth just jumped by several million galleons Harry."

"Didn't you hear me earlier, Amelia? A tenth of this is yours."

"Oh my.."

Harry swiftly stretched out a hand to balance her as she swayed from shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 16

Harry left the emptying of the rooms including the treasure room to the others. He was vaguely puzzled as to why the treasure had been untouched and he made Bill promise to check it for curses before touching it. Then he remembered Salazar's portrait. He pulled it out.

"Hey Salazar Slytherin, quick question, we found a treasure room. I'm wondering why, judging from the dust, it's been untouched for centuries?"

"Ah yes my treasures. They were gifts from satisfied customers." on seeing Harry's look of puzzlement. "Surely you didn't think Hogwarts was the first castle I built. No, I built many buildings, the jewels were often the payment. I am a simple man and my wife was also fond of the simple life. We had no use for such things, but we stored them away for the future and for future generations. I held the enchantment to keep them hidden from any that would use that wealth to gain power and misuse it. I released it when you agreed to take me to the surface. My descendants have all met me and on discovering I was a peaceful man who's main ambition was to make the world a better place for all living creatures and to help others reach their full potential. They have left me hidden away. They didn't deserve to have my wealth."

"Oh that makes sense I suppose." Harry re-shrunk the portrait and put it away. He was surprised Padfoot had not come to find him, so he went back out to the main chamber to check on him.

What he found was that Sirius' faint had turned into a nap. "Sleeping off the excitement, Padfoot?"

"Harry," Sirius' blue eyes blinked sleepily, "I just had the strangest dream, you had died and then you faced this gia-normous basilisk..."

"That was no dream." Harry fought back a snicker as Sirius sat bolt upright and looked at the basilisk carcass which was steadily being dismembered by the goblin team.

Sirius jumped to his feet and grasped Harry's shoulders to shake him slightly."You must never, ever, again do anything so risky. Your parents didn't die for you just so you can take insane risks with your life..." Sirius stopped shaking him. "Harry why are you wearing Slytherin robes?"

"I'm in Slytherin this time, Padfoot."

"You're a slimy snake?" Sirius' tone rang with disbelief.

"Don't even start that crap, not all Slytherins are evil just as not all Gryffindors are good, two come immediately to mind."

"Shutting up." Sirius murmured.

Harry left Sirius and went over to the goblins, "Have you collected all the venom yet?"

The team leader of the Goblins was very impressed by the young man. "Yes." He handed Harry a flask.

Harry was puzzled it was metal, he'd always heard basilisk venom would destroy a metal container.

Seeing his look the goblin explained, "A special flask, its lining was magically enameled with industrial grade diamonds. I have a question how are we getting out of here later?"

Harry smirked, "Brooms." He figured Albus was getting the bill for them right about now. Harry had purchased six Cleansweep Nines and a Nimbus 2001 for this little jaunt. When they were done he would have Sirius donate the brooms to Gryffindor House Quidditch team guaranteeing that the entire team had decent booms."It might take a couple trips but that's the best way I could think of."

The goblin nodded then returned to his work.

Harry's group made their way out of the hidden chambers, and over to Harry.

"What now?" Moody asked.

Harry smiled, it was a smile that made the others uncomfortable because the only way to describe it was blood thirsty. "We start killing Voldie off."

Harry pulled a pair of drangonhide gloves, a terry cloth towel and Griffindor's sword out of his pack. Sirius held the sword for him while he pulled on the gloves. Harry wrapped the towel tightly around the sword. Then he pulled the stopper from the flask he'd retrieved from the goblins.

"Harry did my eyes trick me, or is that the sword of Gryffindor?" Sirius asked.

"It's the sword."

Bill said, "How? the sword has been lost for centuries."

"Not if you know where and how to look." Came Harry's answer. Harry started pouring the venom onto the towel it wasn't quite the same as shoving it into and through the venom sacks but Harry figured it was close enough. When the flask was empty the towel was mostly disintegrated, but the venom appeared to have been absorbed by the sword. Harry examined his gloves and frowned, "Ruined." He carefully removed then then _incendioed_ both the gloves and the remains of the towel. Harry said,"Bill would you care to hold the diary that killed your sister open for a moment. On the floor if you would."

Bill did and was shocked when Harry thrust the sword through the book and ink, a green black haze and an unearthly scream came out.

Harry handed the sword to Moody. And once again dove into his pack. He came out with one silk bag the team recognized and one they didn't. Harry opened the larger bag and pulled out a crown like object. And set it on the ground.

Flitwick looked at it and opened his mouth.

Harry meanwhile ignored everything took the sword from Moody and swung. Suddenly it seemed like everyone was hearing and seeing someone they loved telling them to stop the young man. Flitwick's "Nooo!" echoed in the chamber.

Harry made sure to break the headband and smash the central jewel. The screams drew everyone's attention but Harry ignored them. When he was done he gathered the pieces and handed them to Flitwick. "Sorry. Had to be done." Harry opened the smaller bag and shook the ring onto the floor. He placed the point of the sword carefully then leaned with all his weight until the gold band broke and the stone of the ring cracked. A scream once again echoed around the chamber. Harry looking down at the debris gave a satisfied smile.

"Sirius could you call Kreacher please."

"Sure, but I don't know why you'd want that good for nothing elf. Kreacher!"

"Good for nothing master summoned me."

"Harry wanted you."

"Kreacher I need you to bring me Master Regulus' locket, the one he wanted you to destroy."

"Why?"

"I'm going to destroy it." Kreacher was gone in a pop.

Sirius looked at Harry in befuddlement. "Why would Reg have and want to destroy one of the dark wanker's horcruxes? He was a Death Eater."

"Sirius your brother was very brave and a bit naïve. He believed the propaganda and he joined based on the values he was raised with, but he was an intrinsically good man. When he discovered what Voldie truly was, he tried to do something to stop him; he tried to do what was right. You need to grow up to look beyond the labels and see that people are people an mix of good and bad most of the time."

Kreacher re-appeared. He handed Harry the locket. Harry looked at the elf, "Would you like to help?"

Kreacher looked at Harry and nodded.

"I'll order it to open and you open it, then I'll stab it. And Kreacher, this is very important, it will try to trick you into taking it somewhere else. You need to ignore whoever comes out of the locket even if it's Master Regulus because the locket is just trying to trick you. Okay?"

The elf nodded again.

"Okay. _**OPEN**_." Harry was glad he'd warned Kreacher what to expect but he wasted no time in placing the sword through the body of the locket. When the screams and the oily green-black haze disappeared, Harry lifted the chain with the melted mass hanging from it and placed it around Kreacher neck. "Mater Regulus would want you to have this. Thank you Kreacher." Harry was a little surprised when the house elf attached himself to Harry's knees sobbing. Harry reached down and patted the house elf's head. "And that people, is how we weaken the Dork Lord. Five down three to go."

"Three?" Amelia asked.

"The snake, the cup, and Voldie himself."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 17

Harry, Sirius, the order members, and the goblins made many trips up and then back down the tunnel to the Chamber from the second floor girl's bathroom bringing everything up. The goblins were cheerful and Harry reminded them where to take his share of the hide for his armor and asked that they send him his dagger as soon as it was done. He couldn't wait for Filius to report their findings. Albus was really going to regret that findings clause.

Bill was teary as he thanked Harry and took the box containing Ginny's bones and left.

After the goblins and the order members left Harry handed the seven brooms to Sirius.

"What?"

"A gift to my old house."

"What?"

"Gryffindor's team has one or two players with okay brooms the rest are only marginal. You are going to take these brooms to McGongall and say they are for the Gryffindor Quidditch team so they have decent brooms to play on."

"But you're in Slytherin."

"So. Can't I enjoy a good competition? Slytherin has great brooms. I figured if I do this I get lots out of it. I get to do something for my old teammates, I get to do something for the old battleaxe, I get great competition, and I get to irk the MOC for all I'm worth."

"MOC?"

"Manipulative Old Coot."

"He paid for them huh?"

"We needed them. They were a necessary expense so we could all get back up from the Chamber. But now I don't need them anymore so they might as well go where they'll be put to good use."

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in Gryffindor? After all not many people try to annoy Dumbledore."

Harry grinned and said "I love you too, Sirius." Then he screwed up his face and made a kissing noise.

Sirius tried to grab him and ruffle his hair but Harry dodged out the door too fast. "I've got stuff to do."

Ten minutes later, Harry found his quarry. A first year Gryffindor boy all alone. Harry wasted no time in cornering him. "Hey."

The small first year looked up. He had been out exploring trying to learn his way around so he would be on time to classes tomorrow. Now he was cornered by a seventh year, and not just any seventh year a seventh year Slytherin. He was so dead.

"I want you to do something for me and if you do it right you can get something out of it for yourself."

Howard cleared his throat. So far no death threats, so maybe this would be okay. "What?"

"I need a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes order form and I really would like it today okay."

Howard was surprised, that would be easy or it would be if he could find the common room. "Do know how to get to the Gryffindor Tower?"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

"What do you mean I could get something out of it?"

"I'll buy you some prank items."

"That would be cool."

Five minutes and a short conversation later , Harry was thanking Howard and taking stage one of his prank back to Slytherin's Dorm. In the dorm he got out a bottle of invisible ink and said a charm over it. Then he carefully wrote out starting on the second line and skipping every other line the song the twins would do and the motions they would do as they sang it. He had always wondered if he would ever get anything out of Dudley's 8 year old obsession with Tom T. Hall. He said another spell so the tune was imbedded into the words as well. Last he wrote the trigger word. He then got out regular ink and wrote in a list of fifteen innocuous prank items. Starting on the first line and skipping every other line. Finally he totaled the form and put the required amount into the now folded parchment he then went to the Owlery to give it Aelfgifu. Tomorrow he would brew the potion he needed. Now he just needed to come up with a plan to prank MOC...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 18

As the first week came to a close, Harry leaned back mostly satisfied. He had just that evening at dinner, successfully delivered the second phase of his prank on the twins in the form of a potion in their food. Since try outs for Quidditch were starting tomorrow the results should also make their appearance. He had also managed to drop the first of his planned pranks on MOC into his candy tin. He had sent an mostly anonymous request for pictures of both pranks to Colin Creevy, signing it Son of Prongs. He was sure that would get back to the twins. His main dissatisfaction was Hermione avoided him like the plague.

Classes were mostly good. Being in Slytherin had it's advantages. Snape mostly ignored him in potions. Thanks to what he'd learned sixth year he actually wasn't performing too badly in potions. Charms was easy. His stronger magic making it an even easier class than it had been before. Transfiguration was different McGongall watched him suspiciously even as she awarded points for well performed spells. Harry ignored it and had asked for animagus lessons, which she reluctantly agreed to. Herbology was nice, he had it with the Slytherin Beauty of his year, he wouldn't have pegged her as the gardening type but she was easy on the eyes. His Arithmancy class turned out to have Luna in it as did his Ancient Runes class. At the last minute he'd added Care of Magical Creatures to his courses and having Hagrid as a teacher was always fun.

The next morning the Slytherins had booked the pitch for their tryouts. Draco's nose got seriously out of joint when Montague informed him that he had competition for the seeker spot. Harry challenged him to a seekers game best two out of three, winner getting the spot.

Draco felt ready to spit nails. "Who do you think you are Luthor? Strutting in here like the seeker spot is already yours."

"Stow it Malfoy, if you have something to say, say it in the air." Harry opened his broom case and pulled out his Firebolt. He looked to Montague who released the snitch, then ordered the rest of the players into the air. Fifteen minutes later Harry was having a ball because Draco was so gullible. He'd fallen for three feints so far.

Harry sat and grinned at him when he suddenly noticed the snitch just behind Draco's right ear and he flashed back to second year. Two seconds later Draco shouted, "ARE you crazy? Are you trying to kill me!" Then he noticed Harry holding the snitch.

"That's one." Harry said. Then he again released the snitch.

Draco was scared. Luthor was more than just "good" on a broom. If he lost his spot on the team his father would be furious, especially if it was to a insulting half-blood like Luthor.

The next forty minutes saw the rest of the Slytherin team decided. Finally the snitch appeared in the middle of the pitch Harry and Draco spotted it at the same time. When they were almost in arms reach the snitch dove. Still flying full tilt, they headed towards the ground. The ground was coming up awfully fast. Draco looked at Luthor who just focused on the snitch. Draco was sure that if he kept going he was going to die so he pulled up.

Harry felt Draco pull up and went for a second longer before shifting his brooms trajectory to one parallel to the ground at an eight inch height and stretched out on his broom to lazily snatch the snitch as he went past. He slowly pulled up to a comfortable stop.

Montague, Puccey, and Warrington all smiled at their roommate and said "Congratulations Luthor the seeker spot is yours."

Harry's evening got even better when Dumbdork sat in his chair in the Great Hall his hair went from hanging neatly about his shoulders to an afro that reminded the muggleborns of the neon rainbow clown wigs.

The Great Hall went silent. But then some first years couldn't help it, the Headmasters hair both clashed horribly(most of it) or even scarier co-ordinated with the Headmaster's robes, they laughed which started an avalanche of amusement.

Snape suppressed an immediate desire to bust a gut laughing at the ridiculous appearance of the Headmaster. Both his and McGonagall's eyes snapped to the resident Pranksters of Hogwarts and McGonagall's snarl rang out across the Hall "Misters Weasley a word if you please."

"But we didn't-"

"Now"

Snape smirked Minerva's animagus might be a tabby cat, but the woman was actually a Scottish terrier, loyal and stubborn. He made a point to catch up with the twins later and was surprised when he legilimenced them only to find that they indeed were not the guilty party. So either the school suddenly had some very bright and ambitious first years or a certain apple didn't fall far from the tree. Snape debated for a moment, then he said five points to Slytherin for a well done prank.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: I would appreciate lots of feedback on the pranks :D Pretty please! the link to the song is w.w.w...y.o.u.t.u.b.e...c.o.m. /.w.a.t.c.h.?.v.=.M.c.h.h.t.o.f.b.g.J.I. take out the extra periods.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 19

Harry laughed as did the whole school, when during breakfast the next morning Fred and George jumped from their seats onto the Gryffindor table and proceeded to sing Tom T. Hall's song "Sneaky Snake" and dance to it. Harry really wanted to howl at the chagrined looks they sported as they climbed off the table and apologized profusely to McGonagall. Only to laugh again harder when five minutes later on their way out of the Hall towards the pitch they began singing it again.

Two weeks later the teachers, except Snape and possibly McGonagall, wondered who the school's new prankster was. Who ever it was was very innovative, because the Weasley twins who were widely regarded as prank experts still had no idea how they had been gotten. They had figured out however what triggered it. Anytime they heard the word beaters they would sing, which meant they weren't at risk of disrupting classes but outside of class and especially on the pitch they were fair game they just hoped it wore off before the games with the other houses started. They took it in good spirits though because the new prankster had also gotten Dumbledore which they had thought impossible.

The Headmaster had stopped coming to meals in the Great Hall because every time he sat in his chair in the Great Hall his hair and beard turned into a psychedelic afro. Which everyone agreed was very funny, but also disturbing because it usually matched his robes in some fashion. The headmaster had replaced his chair but it still happened.

Then came the day when all McGonagall's normally green plaid robes were pink and purple polka dots robes and for the next week she was in a snit. But that wasn't the only prank played on her. Her office and her classroom had been filled with catnip.

Flitwick's class room had been filled with balloons. Balloons that when you tried to pop them or vanish them magically multiplied. His solution was to make them float up by the ceiling so his class wasn't really disrupted.

From the students point of view the prank on Hagrid was one of the funniest, because for a day when ever the giant man spoke instead of his deep, loud, booming voice. His voice was that of a small girl's , high pitched and similar to that of most female gymnasts.

Umbridge's classes were canceled the second week when she got hit with a prank because anything she said came out in the form of a croak, the croaking noise toads make. However the next week proved prankster apparently hated her because she spent four days olive green, and had to be taken to the infirmary for calming draughts the day all the plates decorating her office went from being kittens to werewolves.

Vector found herself only able to say mathematical formulas outside her classroom for three days. She was happy the prankster apparently liked her class and didn't disrupt her lessons.

Babbling found herself literally Babbling for two days when she wasn't in class. Like Vector she chose to take it as a compliment.

Snape was also hit. His normally black robes turned green embellished with hissing snakes as he came through his class room door. He frowned but decided to let the prank remain, because most of his colleagues had found out through experience; that if you tried to undo the pranks they got worse. Minerva had confessed to him privately that her robes had started out a mostly Gryffindor red plaid. Heaven forbid his robes be changed into red with lions. Besides he knew who the culprit was, and he couldn't be disciplined anyway. Damn it.

Binn's class was canceled for four days because the prankster had found a way to trap the ghost in a bottle. It was only when Filch accidentally rubbed against the bottle that History of Magic resumed.

The astronomy classes found that when they entered the tower instead of stairs to climb they were transferred to a domed room that had the stars moon and planets projected on the ceiling regardless of the time of day. Professor Sinestra examined the room closely and found it to be accurate. Further experimentation showed by calling out a specific date and time would change the stars accordingly. Since it was always clear and could be used during the day she started using it for the astronomy classes.

Sprouts robes were charmed. Instead of the usual slightly muddy brown or green robes, hers blossomed literally. They showed a variety of flowers both magical and mundane starting from seedlings all the way through the plants dying off. Sprout liked it so much she asked the prankster to send her the charms used so she could maintain it herself.

Trelawney wound up needing sedation because she kept swearing she'd seen the grim. Everyone just assumed she'd been hitting the sherry a little too hard.

Charity Burbage felt left out until she got pranked by a package at breakfast that changed her robes and appearance into something a punk rocker would wear to a concert Mini skirt, corset, fish nets, liberty spikes hair, dogchain jewlery, heavy makeup, and all. She wondered where on earth muggles would wear such things.

The next weekend the whole school got hit. Each person found they could only speak with others in their own house. All the other houses sounded like their house animal.

Harry just kicked back and enjoyed the mayhem. He'd assigned Sirius and Amelia the task of retrieving the cup and until that happened there was life to be enjoyed. It wasn't like he wasn't doing anything.

Harry found out a few things about himself. Being in Slytherin he was challenged to excel. Before when he was in Gryffindor there was no pressure, but in Slytherin a good portion of your placement and prestige in the house came from how well you did on your schoolwork and how many points you earned. Snape actually checked what grades people were getting and paired people up for tutoring. Even the members of Slytherin house Harry had regarded at being dumb actually did reasonably well on their schoolwork because they worked hard on it behind the closed door of the dorm. When he was a boy in Gryffindor he'd been concerned with not driving away his friends, sub-consciously he had performed about the same level as Ron so that his friend didn't think he was trying to be "better" than him. Something no doubt drilled into him by the Dursleys. Harry had also been quick to realize that Hermione and Ron would be upset if he out performed them in class. Hermione especially so. Her upset when he out scored her on a defense exam in first year had proven that to him early on. Eventually she'd gotten used to his out scoring her in that class but he was carefully that that was the only class he did better in. In Slytherin Harry didn't worry about hurting others feelings, and he actually found he enjoyed the respect he got when he topped the performance boards.

The package Sirius had given him that morning at the Leaky Cauldron contained the communication mirror, the prank journal and a journal that Sirius and his father had written as they became animagi, Harry realized after he read it that it would take months off his training with McGonagall. McGonagall had him meditating to find his animal, the journal had a potion.

As an independent study for defense Harry was researching the Unforgivables, and he was reading every worthwhile defense book he could get his hands on including auror training manuals. He was using the room of requirement to develop his dueling skills and he was debating asking Flitwick and Snape to give him extra training.

Contrary to previous years, Harry found being in Slytherin meant if he went to Snape the man was willing to recommend supplemental reading that helped Harry's understanding of the art of potions. Harry found working with Luna on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes it was both informative and fun. Both he and Luna from time to time had found themselves confused by something. Harry's solution had been to track down Hermione for explanation.

Hermione had proven amazingly difficult to corner. Harry concluded that as a lone lion and a muggleborn she'd been on the receiving end of too much harassment to not be very cautious. Harry wanted his friend again so he carefully set out to corner her then woo her back to his side. This time they were in different years and he was confident in himself enough that he could be himself. It took longer than the three weeks for the prank on Fred and George to wear off but Harry finally got Hermione to where she didn't flee on his approach by mid October.

OMAKE

The elder wand was amused by his owner. Unlike most wands it was sentient, it knew each person that had held it. All of its owners had been obsessed with power, except this one. This owner held it not for the power it could give him, but instead for fear of the harm that power could do to others. He had experimented in the room of requirement and realized that his magic signature changed when he changed between his holly and phoenix feather wand and the elder wand. His owner thought to use this to his advantage and give himself deniability when performing pranks. The elder wand was having a ball because his holder was using him to drive one of his previous owners crazy. No one knew Harry carried the elder wand from his own universe. So if the teachers ever inspected his school wand it would have none of the spells being performed by the prankster. There was also the durability factor Harry's pranks lasted the full duration and were nearly impossible to dispel. Even if the boy were not more powerful than any wizard he had ever served, the wand assured that. It was fun being used for something other than killing.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 20

Up in the Gryffindor dorm, after curfew Dennis was bugging his older brother as he developed the photos for son of Prongs.

"We have to tell them warn them!"

"Dennis you're being ridiculous. Just because his name is-"

"Fine." Dennis watched as his brother finished the photographs. "I'm going to tell everyone."

Collin shook his head sometimes Dennis was really stubborn and he seemed convinced the new Slytherin was the son of Satan. Collin didn't see why, as far as Slyths went, the new one wasn't that bad. He was polite to other students and didn't quite look down his nose at everyone. He was frequently seen with students in other houses and seemed unafraid to walk the halls alone. He couldn't be all bad if Malfoy avoided him so much. Collin had noticed that starting the fourth day of term Malfoy stayed as far from the new Slyth as was humanly possible. Colin critically eyed the photographs. He'd been shocked on the fifth day of term to get a note and a galleon asking him to document pranks that were done, then to send the pictures to a drop box in Hogsmeade. He really wondered who this son of Prongs character was. There was instructions that he should use the galleon for supplies and when he felt he'd used the payment up including the payment for his time he should mail the photos and a new galleon would be sent.

Lee, Fred and George sat in the common room. The new defense teacher was a total bitch. The three of them had just got back from serving a detention with her. Their hands ached. As seventh years they only had four classes but when one of them had a teacher like that... They tried to think of a prank to make themselves feel better but since the twins had been made a victim of that sneaky snake prank they'd felt off their game. Part of them wished they could recruit him. That new snake he was definitely of a worthy calibre to be included, not many could manage to catch them in a prank, and not many had the guts to prank the professors either, but there was the whole he was a snake issue...

Dennis came into the common room. "I'd like to make an announcement."

Dennis gulped as eyes of all the other Gryffindors shifted to him. "I feel I should warn all of you to be very careful around that new Slytherin, Lex Luthor. He's evil."

Angelina Johnson said, "Oh really what makes you say that?"

Ron Weasley piped up "He's in Slytherin and everyone knows..."

Dennis said, "No it's more than that. Lex Luthor is evil."

Hermione Granger said, "Nonsense, He and his Ravenclaw friend were very polite to me when they asked for my help in the library the other day. He may be in Slytherin but he hasn't done anything, not even call me a name."

"Maybe he just found you pathetic Granger, like most of us." Ron scoffed.

"But Lex Luthor is the arch enemy of- mmmmph" Dennis' words were cut off by his older brother's hand.

Amused the twins said, "The arch enemy of who?"

After squirming free of his brother, Dennis cried out, "Superman!"

"Who?" several people around the room asked.

Hermione snorted. "Superman and his arch-nemesis Lex Luthor are comic book characters from the United States."

Ron, Dean, and Seamus burst into guffaws. "Warning us about comic book characters, hahahaha!"

"He's not evil even if his name is the same!" came the voice of Howard Deacon first year muggleborn. "I was lost that first Sunday and he found me and got me back here to the common room."

Fred and George were suddenly interested. How had a brand new Slytherin known the way to the Gryffindor common room? Then Lee spotted the name on the package Collin was carrying. He quickly passed it on to Fred and George. Fred and George decided to watch Colin much more closely, and see if they could figure out who this son of Prongs was.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 21

Harry couldn't help but notice the twins seemed to be inordinately interested in him and his activities. But when he saw them looking at a certain parchment he knew the jig would soon be up. Fortunately he had his distraction in place, the goblins had mailed his payment for the basilisk which meant Harry had funds not connected to his previous world and funds Albus couldn't monitor.

Harry was walking through a mostly deserted hallway near the defense classroom when suddenly Umbridge was coming towards him. Damn he really didn't want to deal with the bitch.

"Mr. Luthor!"

"Yes?"

"I have you listed as being in my seventh year defense class but you haven't come to a single class in four weeks. I'm afraid I have to give you detention."

Harry snapped. He looked around the only students near were two young Hufflepuffs. His glare was enough to send them scurrying.

His independent studying of the Unforgiveables had resulted in him learning that the Imperious had started as a healing spell used to control mental patients. The AK was a bastardization of a healing spell designed to give a painless death when hope of a cure was gone and pain was to great to be borne. Cruciatus also had its origins in healing it was based off a spell to test for nerve damage. Harry had gotten very interested in healing spells as result. There were a few he wanted to practice. And one theory he'd wanted to test.

"I'm afraid you can't."

"I'm a professor, I assure you I can and because of your un-co-operative attitude I think it should be one detention for every class you've missed."

Harry took a deep breath the temptation to smash her like the toad she was was nearly overwhelming. He stepped into her body space, as she took an unconscious step back, he followed her until she was up against the wall. "You can't. You see I have a contract signed by both the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic that says you can't. The penalties if the contract is breached are quite severe. Besides you couldn't teach me anything. You don't have a NEWT it the subject, and you only scraped an acceptable on your OWL. I know I asked a friend of mine at the ministry. I got an Outstanding on my OWL and I've only improved since then. You and I both know you're here because Scrimgeour wants to control information and Dumbledore. Maybe Dumbdork is stupid and doesn't realize or maybe he just doesn't want anyone strong enough to challenge him so he'll let Scrimgeour have his way by letting you teach. I'm not sure which and in the long run it won't matter. However if you try and force the issue Umbitch, I'll take great pleasure in teaching you exactly why you should have listened.

"I can issue a full magical challenge one of those lovely pureblood traditions available to a head of house. I could kill you and it would be completely legal. I don't like you and I think people like you are as bad as Voldemort. If I were you I would steer far around me. Are we clear?" Harry all but hissed in her face.

Umbridge looked a cross between furious and terrified. Harry suspected it was both. "I asked are we clear?"

She nodded. Harry turned to leave, but remembered something. "One more little detail Umbitch, if I find out you've been using a blood quill on any of the students here...Well let's just say I'll make you use it until you die. But that's not really fair, we're a month into school and I'm sure you've already tortured some poor student. So let's just say you do it again and you'll regret it for the rest of your sure to be miserably short life."

Harry moved away when the back of his neck prickled he cast the healing spell he'd theorized about. "_poena clausus_" Sure enough toad face thought she was untouchable.

"_Crucio_!"

Harry was thrilled. One, he now had grounds to get the bitch sent to Azkaban. Two, his theory was proven. Harry knew that no defensive shield could stop the _cruciatus_ but healers who treated long term spell damage used spells to block pain from the nerve receptors Why no one else had put this together, Harry could only attribute to the general illogic of wizards. For the next twenty-four he'd have to be careful but by blocking his nerve receptors he'd made himself immune to the_ cruciatus_. He whipped around, "_Expelliarmus, Incarcerous, Expecto Patronum._ Prongs go to Dumbledore and tell him to get his wrinkled ass down here and to bring the aurors."

Delores Unbridge shuddered in fear as the young man showed no sign of the effects of her spell. "What are you?"

Harry gave her a malicious grin, "Your worst nightmare!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: I know! I know! I borrowed a line from Disney's Mulan. I just couldn't resist it fit to well. :D

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 22

When the floo call from Hogwarts came that aurors were required Amelia wondered what disaster had occurred now. She'd told Rufus that no good would come from putting Umbridge at Hogwarts, Rufus had insisted that Delores was just the ticket to keeping an eye on Dumbledore.

Rufus hadn't trusted Dumbledore since 1993, and he was highly skeptical of the hero from another universe. Rufus signed the contract with Harry because in the end the contract agreement was for the bounty on Voldemort which the ministry would be expected to pay no matter who offed him; that was it, all the ministry had to do was agree not to prosecute him when he killed the dark lord, pay the bounty, do a referral for a new identity and allow this hero to fade into obscurity. What Rufus had a hard time with was the expectation that this scrawny little boy seemed to think he could waltz in and kill the darkest Dark Lord in a couple centuries, talk about ego. He was however afraid that Albus would do his best to renege on his end of the contract, hence his decision to send Delores to Hogwarts. Delores was devoted to her own career, and was a controlling sort of person. Rufus was sure she could bring the situation at Hogwarts to heel with a minimal effort on his part.

Amelia was afraid Delores, in a desire to fulfill the minister's requests, might have attempted control where none should be exercised in other words Lex. Amelia's fears were proven correct. When they arrived, Minerva lead them through the halls. As they approached the defense corridor they heard the Headmaster arguing with Lex.

"Mr. Luthor surely you see that those restraints are unnecessary."

"Surely I do not, Headmaster. I will not release the bitch to you or your minions, which is why we are waiting for the aurors."

Amelia threaded her way through some curious students. "What is going on here?"

"Auror Bones, Auror Shacklebolt, I would like to report this...toad for using an unforgivable. I told her I would never sit her class as she was less than competent. I gave her warning that if she tried anymore of her nonsense on the students things would go badly for her. Her response was to cast the cruciatus curse at me. I disarmed and bound her before sending my patronus to the Headmaster, requesting his and your presence. He has since been trying to convince me to release her. I have refused, because anyone willing to use an unforgivable to assuage her own pride belongs in Azkaban." His eyes glittered with some emotion. Amelia wasn't sure if it was anger or triumph.

Kingsley took Umbridge's wand from Harry. He cast _Priori Incantateum_. The unforgivable was indeed the last spell cast. He then checked Harry's. He looked to Amelia and nodded. "Delores Umbridge you are under arrest for the use of an unforgiveable. Auror Shacklebolt please escort Ms. Umbridge to the holding cell."

"He threatened me! He's some sort of freak, I hit him and he didn't even flinch." Delores declared. A mixture of scorn and fear crossed her face. "Maybe he isn't even human!"

"Maybe call in a mind healer..." Amelia said. It was clear the unforgivable couldn't have hit. If it had Harry would have had tremors. "Headmaster I would suggest that you start the search for a new teacher."

"I would urge that Remus Lupin be re-hired I know he's a werewolf but he was by far the best defense teacher this school has had during the last ten years. Given the present climate of war I would think his competence would more than justify his hiring, he manages his illness so he does not represent a threat to the students." Harry spoke with assurance.

"I'm afraid the board of governors would hardly countenance such a thing." Dumbledore spoke.

""They countenanced this pathetic excuse for a teacher, a teacher who cast an unforgivable on a student. I would think such a thing would give you plenty of leverage to make them co-operate. Or are you incapable of using this situation to your advantage? Auror Bones I have heard rumors of a blood quill being used on students in detention, a search of Umbridge's quarters, office, and classroom might be advised."

"That sounds like a very sound idea. Dumbledore, I'll also need to see the detention records. If such a thing has happened, the students may need healing."

Seven hours later, five hours after she was supposed to go home, Amelia finally got home and got ready for bed. She had to say her life since she'd finally given in to the Headmaster's entreaties to become a member of the order, had certainly not been boring. She'd only been a member of the order two weeks when the vote on whether or not to bring a hero from another universe had been held. She had argued that a powerful person like that might well resent having their life basically taken away without being given the chance to refuse. Harry had proven that supposition true. But getting to know Harry had been a Gringott's cart ride, from the first time he nearly gave her a heart attack by calling He-who-must-not-be-named Voldie, to his almost blasé attitude about going after an eighty-seven foot basilisk. Harry was powerful, irreverent, and annoying, but that didn't stop her from seeing the pain and the loneliness that shone from time to time in his eyes; the small barely developed maternal side of her ached for him.

The next morning She was surprised to see Harry's owl.

_Amelia, _

_ Thanks for ignoring Umbridge's ravings yesterday. She wasn't completely lying, I did threaten her rather forcefully. She was trying to use her position to threaten me. She also wasn't lying when she said she had crucioed me. Amelia I can't stress this enough, it is possible to block the cruciatus. You just can't do it with a traditional shield. For DADA I've been in essence doing a independent study of the unforgivables. Since the have their roots in the field of healing I've looked into that. I found a pain block. It's used for long term spell damage that includes pain, when cast before the first cruciatus it prevents the effects of the curse. You're left numb for twenty four hours(theoretically, I'm still waiting for it to wear off) so you have to be careful or you might injure yourself and not realize it. But I might suggest that the auror corps should learn this spell.(Not why they should learn it, just that they should learn it.) I don't want Voldie or his troops to know about this, but such knowledge could become critical during the final battle. As to the spell itself I'll tell you when next I see you._

_ Lex_

_P.S. How goes getting hold of the cup?If the Wizengamot is hesitant to confiscate the vaults of an ancient family despite the fact they're convicted criminals,then maybe we need to push them towards turning those funds over to the closest and/or most powerful Head of House based on family. That should ease the fears of the purebloods that are afraid for their family fortunes._

Amelia forced back a grin. She'd been butting heads trying to get the Wizengamot to agree to let the Ministry confiscate the vaults of convicted Deatheaters. They wouldn't do it no matter what it seemed, too afraid of loosing their own vault by setting the precedent she guessed. But turning them over to family that might well appeal to certain factions of the Wizengamot. She'd have to thank Harry for giving her another direction to come from.

xxxxxxxx

In the dungeons of Hogwarts, a knock sounded. The slender man rose from where he sat staring into the fire. "What?" he snarled at the young man in the doorway.

"I've found a block for the cruciatus."

"Impossible."

"No you just need to come at it from another angle. The incantation is _poena clausus. _Use it or not it's your choice." He turned and left.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 23

Susan Bones was uncertain. She feared the reaction of the others in her house but from some of the things her aunt had said in her letters it sounded like her planned course of action was her best bet. She looked across the library at Lex Luthor as he sat studying next to Luna Lovegood. In the three weeks since Umbridge's arrest the school had polarized on the subject of Lex Luthor. According to many he was the devil incarnate, the wide berth Malfoy seemed to give him was part of their evidence. He was famous for barely respecting the teachers, and rumor had him responsible for Umbridge's departure. He actually seemed to hold the most respect for Professor Flitwick. But there were a few who said he was misunderstood. Almost all of them lacking any sort of influence to actually change the way things were viewed, Lovegood and the firsties made the majority of them. The school still hadn't replaced the DADA instructor and Susan knew that if they didn't find someone soon the odds of her passing her DADA OWL was between slim and none. So she'd asked her aunt. Her aunt had pointed out that the ministry needed every auror in the field and sent her to Luthor. Aside from wondering how her aunt even knew the boy, Susan was desperate enough to try anything.

She cleared her throat as she approached him and Lovegood.

Harry looked up at the noise, "Did you need something Susan?"

Okay that was just too weird. How could he possibly know her name? Unless her aunt... "Um, My aunt suggested that I should come talk to you about tutoring for Defense."

Harry bit back a sarcastic remark. Dumbdork was being an ass, and the students especially those in fifth and seventh years were the ones paying the price. Albus claimed Remus was out of touch on a mission therefore wasn't available, so there was not a defense class. He gave a heavy sigh. Luna reached over and touched his arm. Harry smiled at her. "Fine, Susan put the word out through the school. I'll lead a practical defense class that will be open to everyone forth year and up regardless of house Sunday mornings at six in the defense classroom beginning in November. "

"But that's so early."

"If it's important to them, they'll be there."

Susan sighed and left.

That Tuesday evening at dinner, gossip about the defense class was the main topic of conversation. Fred and George hemmed and hawed. Ron had flatly stated he wouldn't go to a class taught by a Slytherin student under any circumstances. Hermione resolved to go although she knew that put her in a minority. In Ravenclaw most students decided they would go because some instruction was better than none. In Hufflepuff Susan merely pointed out that her aunt had recommended him and getting some instruction was better than none. In Slytherin most students planned on going with a few exceptions.

Wednesday Harry went to Arithmancy and didn't see Luna. He got done with his next class and pulled out his map to find her. He searched for her before finally finding her on the edge of the Black Lake. He hurry out to her, because it wasn't like Luna to cut class.

When he got there he found her crying."What is it Luna? Is it your father?"

She shook her head. He held her and rubbed her back to try and calm her. After a subtle cheering charm and a liberal application of his handkerchief she was finally calm enough to tell him.

"They ruined my books and my notes."

"What? Who did Luna?"

"The other Ravenclaws, I don't keep them in my trunk and they got them and destroyed them."

"Those sons-of-bitches."

"Bitches more likely."

"Right. I think this calls for some payback. I'm thinking a nice nasty curse."

"But Harry..."

"What did you just call me?"

Luna suddenly paled "I'm sorry Lex, I don't know why, you just don't seem like a Lex to me. You've always struck me as more of a Harry."

"Okay Luna, you can call me Harry. But I'm still not inclined to let those people get away with this."

"But I don't know who..."

"That's okay I'm sure I can figure it out. In the meantime you can borrow my books." Harry loaned her the books after drawing wards similar to the ones on his backpack that were keyed to Luna and himself. "Luna the only ones who can pick these up is going to be you and I. Anyone else will get blistered hands okay?"

"I'll be careful."

"Okay shall we go see the thestrals?"

"I'd like that."

"If I need information about the Ravenclaw dorms will you give it to me?"

Luna nodded.

Harry's fierce countenance and total focus on a project for the rest of the week warned his housemates to stay out of the way. With the exception of Malfoy and his cronies, Slytherin house's sense of self preservation had the effect of making sure they didn't bother Lex. Even Snape seemed to want to avoid him. His quidditch teammates found him disciplined and focused during practice. Something they would need it the upcoming match against Gryffindor. Rumor said the other team got sponsored by an alumni and they all got good brooms to use. Montague was worried about those brooms, they could well mean the difference between a victory and a loss.

He'd used the Hogsmeade weekend at the end of October to make a brief foray into London. He'd picked up his basilisk hide armor and was impressed by the flexibility it had. And he picked up some supplies he'd need for his payback on Ravenclaw, and some targets to use for his defense class. He had lunch with Sirius who said that he and Amelia expected to get the Lestrange vault access within a month, before returning to Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 24

The Weasley family gathered together the first Hogsmeade weekend. Fred, George, and Ron were puzzled to be called home for the weekend.

"So Mum what's with the summons home?" George asked.

"We wanted all of you to be here." Molly said tremulously.

"We're here what's this about Mum?" Fred asked. He and George still loved pranks but since their baby sister died the twins had avoided doing anything to upset their mum.

"We wanted you to be here for your sister's interment." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"I thought no one knew where her body was." Ron said. Bill who entered the room at that moment slapped the back of Ron's head. "OW! Wha'dya do that for Bill?"

"We got Ginny and we can now give her a proper burial, that's what matter's." Bill said. It made for a subdued weekend but the Weasleys all felt a bit of comfort from the fact they now knew where their beloved daughter and sister was. After dinner as Fred and George helped with the wash up, they asked Bill if he knew how her body had been retrieved.

"Yeah, I was part of a team of people that went down and got it. Some of the scariest moments of my life let me tell you."

"So what kind of monster was it?" Fred asked.

"Basilisk. Over eighty feet."

"Did you crap your shorts?" George chimed in.

"What?" Bill was startled.

"Cause if I would have been anywhere with a monster that big I'd have of crapped mine." George said.

"Too right, twin of mine."

"I think if I'd have thought too much about it I would have. But the people I was with...He made it so...I don't know. Almost as if it was just a day on the job at the tombs in Egypt."

"Right. So big brother-"

"we were wondering if you could-"

"advise us. Don't-"

"know if you heard but-"

"ministry's idea of a DADA professor-"

"toad that she was. Got shipped to Azkaban-"

"leaving students wondering what-"

"we'll do about OWLs and NEWTs."

"A new student-"

"Slytherin seventh year, Lex Luthor-"

"is offering to teach a practical-"

"to students fourth year and up."

Together they said, "If it was you, would you go?"

"Lex is going to teach defense?" At the twins nod, Bill smiled and said, "Hell, yes. In fact when you go be sure and drag Ron with you."

xxxxxxxxx

In Wiltshire, Severus Snape shivered he wasn't sure how the Dark Lord would react to his report. He was sure much of the information had already made it's way into his hands, but the trick would be blending what it was okay for Voldemort to know with what wasn't. As he bent to the floor waiting for the dark Lord to acknowledge him and allow him to rise, he pondered what to say.

"Rise Severus what have you to report."

"My Lord, I found out that on Summer Solstice Dumbledore did a ritual that was supposed to bring a hero to him, to fight you."

"And who is this supposed hero."

"I'm not sure my Lord but from his actions I have reason to believe it may be the new seventh year student in my house, Lex Luthor. Dumbledore has me keeping an eye on him and is letting the boy get away with the most wretched behavior and has forbidden the teachers from putting the boy in detention."

Lucius Malfoy was standing nearby. "Please my Lord let me go an teach the brat what it means to insult the name Malfoy."

Severus couldn't resist. "I think he understands what it means to insult you perfectly already. As far as stopping him I'm not sure what would. He had the nerve to liken your son to a Gryffindor, to suspend him in the air by his ankle, and to drop him on his head when he was done. The young man is amazingly formidable for his age, My Lord."

Voldemort's snakelike face developed a smirk. He was quite curious as to what the young man had said that worked Lucius up to this level of a froth. Many of his followers children had reported the presence of a disruptive influence in Slytherin house but all seemed strangely reluctant to add details. He knew he could get details from Severus. It was one of the things that made him valuable. "So what did he say Severus?"

"My Lord, I will tell you but I would request that the punishment for the impertinence of the boys speech be reserved for when he is in front of you because what that brat dared to say was quite appalling."

Voldemort frowned, "Get on with it."

"He said that Draco's behavior was Gryffindorish and annoying. That he isn't a pureblood but that he would..."

"Yes?"

"Here is where the boy ventured into blaspheme my Lord. He said he would never bend over for that half blood that is so ashamed of who he is he uses a made up name. But that Draco should practice, bending over and kissing his ass so that when he joins your followers he'd be good at it. He proceeded to cast aspersions on Lucius' position in your followers hinting that you pay inappropriate attention to him."

"Are you telling me Severus the little bastard called me a faggot and a half blood?"

"Yes." Severus silently cast the spell Potter had told him.

Voldemort didn't know whether to be more amused or angered. He followers were cringing so he had better reinforce that he was not to be mocked. "Crucio!" He held it only for a minute on Severus but then he looked at Lucius. "Lucius as displeased as I am with Severus, I am twice as displeased with you. I know you've been stewing about this for more than a month. You did not feel I needed to know this immediately? Crucio!" As he held the pain curse he wondered how this brat knew. He would definitely need more information.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: I'm amazed over 100K hits on this story! Your reward another chapter :D

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 25

Three days later on Halloween, Harry grinned to see his prank on the Headmaster was still going strong. He'd been up to the headmaster's office twice to spike his supply of lemon sherbets under the pretense of reporting his progress. It helped so much that the Headmaster offered the sweets to all who entered his office.

Harry had spent many nights only sleeping a few hours because coming up with a consequence that would only affect those Ravenclaws with the propensity to be a bully was taking a while. He knew he was close, and if things went according to plan starting next week the bullies in Ravenclaw would be easy to pick out. Harry was kind of surprised at how much he was learning this year. He'd always been confused about how his dad had been Head Boy when he was such a consummate prankster. Some of it was no doubt due to Dumbdork's obsession with Gryffindors, the rest was probably due to his father's actions of saving Snape despite their enmity. Harry had to admit though that handcrafting pranks was definitely a challenge and was testing his mettle.

Harry spent his days studying and his evenings practicing his dueling skills, both Flitwick and Severus worked with him. Harry compensated both of them for their time by grading first and second year papers. Severus was pleased to see that some of Lex's remarks were as caustic as his own.

The day of the first quidditch match dawned, Harry was nervous but not overly so. They got to the pitch. As expected the other houses were united against Slytherin with one exception Luna sat with the Slytherins her robes standing out amid the sea of green.

Madam Hooch said "I want a clean game."

Harry wondered why she wasted her breath. He was right. It was probably one of the dirtiest matches ever played at Hogwarts in either universe. Harry was pleased to note that Ron was keeper and calmer than he had been in Harry's universe. Harry wondered if that was because he had grown up without the Boy-Who-Lived overshadowing him. Fred and George were being absolutely vicious with their beater bats and kept him and the Slytherin chasers busy dodging. Harry loosely kept track of the score. Despite the dirty game, the new brooms the Gryffindors rode began to show which team was more technically proficient. When the lions were 130 points in the lead Harry decided he needed to end this before his team was humiliated. Ten points later he spotted the snitch. A few seconds later he successfully captured the snitch. But not before Gryffindor had scored another goal, the stadium was silent as the game ended in a tie. Harry just shrugged as far as he was concerned it was the best possible outcome.

Harry found himself getting up a half an hour early the next morning, so he could throw up from nerves. He planned to start the defense practical that day. He guessed somethings never changed, nerves in front of a crowd was one of them. In one sense he wasn't worried but in another he was. Five minutes early he headed to the defense class room once there he did a breathing exercise to try and relax. At six to his surprise large groups of students filed in . He was surprised to see most of the eligible Gryffindors in addition the the other three houses. He took a deep breath.

"I'm impressed. You all care enough about your grades and your lives to roll out of bed early on a weekend. Congratulations. That said, when you cross that threshold your houses, your families, disappear. I'm teaching this practical because I want you all to live. Outside that door is a hostile world. There are people out there that tell you: believe this, this person is your enemy. Warrington what color is your blood?"

Giving his team mate a puzzled look he answered."Red."

"Hannah Abbot?"

"Red."

"Fred Weasley?"

"Red. What's your point?"

"We're all people, we all get hungry, tired, sad and happy. Wound us, we bleed and contrary to rumor everyone bleeds the same color.

"I want you all to think about something, is it easy or hard to hate someone you regard as being different, inferior, less than human? Maybe instead of listening to others about how differences divide us, we should be listening to each other and finding ways we're the same." Harry watched as thoughtful looks washed over some of the faces of the students. "Unthinking hate is how the magical world got into it's current state. I challenge all of you to think.

"I want to start with _expelliarmis,_ now before a bunch of you protest thats a baby defense spell, I will tell you it is one of the most useful defense spells out there. If your opponent doesn't have his or her wand they'll be hard pressed to throw a spell at you. Besides I want to see if any of you can hit the broadside of a barn with it. Pair off."

"Why should we?" Dale Armitage, Ravenclaw and the Head Boy challenged.

Harry pinched his nose. "Fine. How many of you feel that way?Those that do step forward the rest of you step back to the walls." Harry was pleased it seemed only fifteen students felt the need to challenge his authority. None of them were Slytherins, apparently he had indeed established his bonafides in the snake pit. Then he saw Ron step forward, the git. "All right what I propose is this you sixteen against me using _stuptefy, protego, expelliarmus, incarcerous, petrificus totalis_, stinging hexes and _rictumsempra._ May the best man win. Hold on a moment so I can cast some wards." After he finished he looked to Susan. "Susan would you be a dear and start us."

"On three, one, two, three, GO!"

Harry cast a shield then wasting no time he cast _expelliarmus_ and managed to capture three wands at once. He then followed with another _expelliarmus_ and got two more wands. At that point he shifted tactics and started petrifying people. He shook his head because about half the students that were left were trying to fire stunners and most of them were so slow that by the time their spell got off he'd already moved out of the way. The rest... well they would learn their error. Five minutes later he stood alone every other one of his challengers lay on the floor. He paused caught his breath then cancelled the wards. He then did a mass finite. And the sixteen people on the floor got up, and avoided each others eyes. "Okay now that that is over I want to know what you watchers noticed."

Luna raised a hand.

"Yes Luna."

"You only used three spells _expelliarmus_, _petrificus totalis_, and _protego. _You only used the last one once at the beginning the rest of the time you just moved out of the way of the spell. "

"Good. So you sixteen got taken down by first and second year spells. It's not the level of the spell, it's how you use it and if are you accurate. I noticed some of you were trying for humiliation rather than a win. Some of you were throwing and connecting with stinging hexes, stupidity people. Defense is about protecting yourself and taking down your enemy. Come get your wand you sixteen, and all of you pair up."

Harry spent most of the next thirty five minutes going from pair to pair making corrections on grips, motions, and answering questions. Early on Harry noticed that Luna had paired with Hermione and was pleased they were performing well together. He noticed there were only a few minutes left before he intended to dismiss, when he heard the sound of an argument on the other side of the room.

"Granger you are so pathetic go mind your own business."

"Ron, I was just trying to help you."

"Go away Granger, I don't need your help. You're such a poor unfortunate soul alone with no one else to turn to, but a snake."

Harry decided that he would make an example out of Ron. "Mr. Weasley, thank you for volunteering to be my demonstration partner next lesson. I will say this again inside this room everyone is equal. I don't like bullies, and henceforth anyone found bullying anyone else in this class has volunteered to be my partner. Clear?"

The students all seemed to be looking at the floor or the ceiling anywhere but him.

Harry deliberately softened his voice. "I asked are we clear?"

The second time and he got nods.

"Alright. Homework make a list of every spell you know then make a list of every way you can think of that it can be used offensively and defensively. Go clean up and get some breakfast."

xxxxxxxxx

That evening at dinner, a third of the Ravenclaws turned yellow and had vivid red pustules breakout across their foreheads. The next day the pustules had seemingly settled into the word Bully on their foreheads. Madame Pomprey was at a loss to explain the phenomenon, and was unable to break the enchantment.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 26

The defense class was amazed the following weekend when it was pointed out to them their lists were incomplete. Although they had written every defense spell they had been taught, Lex Luthor claimed their lists were incomplete. He told Ron to try and incapacitate him using any spell where as he would try and incapacitate Ron only using only spells taught in charms class up through fourth year. The battle lasted thirty seconds Harry cast a _wingardium leviosa_ spell on Ron's wand followed by _accio_. Ron was wandless.

Dale Armitage instantly challenged the results. "Come off it Luthor he's a pretty pathetic example don't you think."

"You think you can do better?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay same rules or are you open to bit more of a challenge."

"I'm up for any challenge."

"All right I'll limit myself to charms through sixth year."

"Fine."

"You cast first." Harry side stepped the poorly aimed spell Dale cast. Then he snapped off an _aguamenti_ immediately followed by a freezing charm. Then stepped forward to retrieve Dale's wand. Harry then cast a warming charm followed a drying charm on him and gave him a pepper up potion he pulled from his pack. The students stood there in shock.

"Defense is a mind set of taking what you know and applying it to a practical application. This," he waved his wand, "is your weapon. From the minute someone picks up a wand they carry with them a potentially lethal weapon, ninety five percent of witches and wizards will never raise their wand to use it as such. But as the current situation outside of Hogwarts exemplifies, there are that five percent that don't hesitate to raise their wands to hurt others. My question is, do the five percent have the right to force everyone else into their narrow view of how life should be? Something for you all to think about. In the mean time let's repeat last weeks lesson. Until all of you have _expelliarmus_ solid, I don't want to move on." At the end of class Lex smiled and said, "Good I can tell some of you practiced over the last week. Redo last weeks homework in view of what I showed you. Next week I think we'll work on targeting."

xxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape waited until all the students had left the room before ending the disillusionment spell that had cloaked him from their view. He had to admit the boy hero was doing a decent job teaching defense. He focused on the practical and used an out of the box teaching approach. When he had first heard about the class a week ago he'd shown up to defend his snakes if necessary but boy hero had used an absolutely dominating demonstration to establish that he was in charge. Of course his opponents had been barely competent school children. Boy hero still couldn't dominate his duels with Filius and Severus, himself.

He had voted in favor of bringing the hero here, but he counted that more as a mark of his desperation to get out from under the thumbs of the two powerful men that called themselves his master. How he hated both of them. He found it infinitely amusing that Dumbledore's hero hated the old man almost as much as he hated the Dark Lord. The lad's determination to stay as far from the Headmaster's clutches as possible was astounding. Severus wasn't sure if he admired or envied the boy more. He envied his go to hell attitude towards the Headmaster. How he wished he could do the same. But Severus was a marked man, and the Headmaster never failed to remind him of the debts he owed.

Harry was his mother's son. His brilliance at discovering a counter to the Cruciatus made Severus certain of that. Once his hair was colored and he put in contacts it was almost possible to forget he was James Potter's spawn. But then the boy would do a prank or pull an brilliant quidditch move and Severus would be reminded that this was Potter's brat and the hatred would burn in his belly...

xxxxxxxx

In Slytherin House the winds of discontent were blowing. Many of the teens, who for years thought they would eventually become followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named, found themselves questioning everything they had been taught about the Dark Lord. The teens that had families that were neutral, found that rather than doing their best to not be noticed by the dark and powerful, they could find a sort of comfort in the shadow of the brash seventh year, who for all his devil take it attitude was actually a caring and considerate person if you didn't piss him off. It was into this unrest, that one morning a portrait was found hanging on the wall of the common room.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 27

Harry looked at the vial in his hand he hoped he had brewed it correctly. It looked correct at each stage this time. His previous batch hadn't matched after the seventh stage so rather than run the risk of poisoning himself he just started over. He was alone in the room of requirement. He had stripped; his dad's journal had recommended that. He had asked for a room that he could transform in lined with mirrors so he would be able to see his form from all angles. Harry was curious as to why the room was so large; he really doubted he would need a room the size of the Great Hall. He drank the potion, it was like drinking gasoline. He fought the urge to gag. Closing his eyes he reached forward, as he felt his body expanding.

A moment later he felt the changes stop. He opened his eyes. No fucking way, that is impossible he thought. Oh Merlin, how was he going to explain this...Well, as a power he knows not this had possibilities.

xxxxxxxxx

Fred and George looked across the library at Lex Luthor, seventh year Slytherin, demi-god of defense, then back down at the map. The map had never been wrong before, but for some reason it listed Harry Potter. Someone who was a Gryffindor, two years younger and had been dead for three years. They looked at each other, at the map, then across the library at Lex. Lex didn't look like the scrawny kid they remembered. Lex was probably one of the smaller members of their class just as Harry had been in his. They both had perpetually messy hair, but Lex's seemed to be that way on purpose. Both were amazing flyers and powerful for their ages. But Harry Potter was dead. Finally their curiosity got the better of them.

They approached him. "So Lex, we had a question-"

"defense related of course and since Dumbledore still hasn't-"

"found an instructor. We hoped-"

"you'd be willing to answer it."

"Sure, let me finish this Fred." Harry finished writing out his answer while the twins were busy trying not to freak out because Harry had identified which twin had finished speaking by name. He then closed his books and stowed them into his daypack. "Let's head back there, there's a room where we can talk, with out Pince freaking out."

The twins knew what room he was talking about, but only because of the map. Once they were in the room they turned and faced Harry/Lex. George started, "We have questions-"

"Harry." Fred finished.

"Ah the map I assume."

"What are you-" George started.

"talking about?"Fred finished.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. Ring a bell?" Harry said with a grin.

"How do you know about the map?" they asked in unison.

"I know about the map because- well the reasons aren't really that important. I want to become an investor. I believe a thousand galleons should see the two of you into a premises on Diagon Alley and a fair amount of experimentation. One request wait till the war is over for the darkness powder."

"Harry Potter died three years ago how can you be him?" Fred asked.

"How privy to what your parents get up to with the order are you?"

"Somewhat?" George said. "We've got plans for something that will help us learn more, we just haven't had the galleons yet."

"Ah, yes, extendable ears that is definitely one of your better inventions. I'd also recommend working on your shield charmed clothing, people need it. As to how am I here and not dead. I'm not actually from this universe, Dumbledore and the Order of the flaming chickens seemed to think it a good idea to pull me away from my home universe where this disaster was already over, and bring me here without bothering to ask my opinion of the matter. Needless to say I don't wish to speak to any of **those** people, sorry to say that includes your parents."

"Another universe? Come on-" Fred started extending his leg.

"pull the other one." George finished and mirrored his twin.

Harry reached into his own pocket and pulled out his map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Blimey!" they chorused.

"Fred, I can tell you from George. Because above your right eyebrow near the outside corner of your eye you have two freckles George only has one. I learned that from George one night when we got drunk together while he was mourning you after the Battle of Hogwarts. I'm telling you because I trust you. You need to keep this under your hats though. I was serious about the money, I want you guys inventing."

"If you know about the map-" Fred started.

"do you know about the son of Prongs?" George finished.

Harry grinned.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: I can't claim the lord of Lemon drop prank it was inspired by a fic I read months ago I don't remember the title or the author but whoever you are Hats off to you I loved it.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 28

Albus paced his office, his year was going very poorly. Fawkes had all but left him. He was pranked regularly. He suspected Harry Potter was behind it but he couldn't see how it was done he checked his meals for potions that would change his hair and they were fine, he'd tried replacing his chair in the Great Hall but it still never failed. If he ate in the Great Hall his hair and beard changed it had been amusing the first time but the Headmaster was now eating in his quarters almost every night. Now he was annoyed because a new prank had started, if he walked by a suit of armor anywhere in the castle it would shout "All hail the Dark Lord of Lemon Drops." It was infuriating because while the prank on the surface amusing, the message it sent, that he was a dark lord was troubling. He was not a dark lord. He wanted what was best for the wizarding world and he didn't believe violence was the answer and he didn't use dark magics as a rule, so he wasn't dark.

He had discovered two months into school that efforts to bring Harry/Lex to his side were futile.

He noticed Filius was distancing himself from Albus, as was Alastor, Kingsley and the Weasleys. Amelia had never been a fan of his and had cut ties completely. The dust up with the ministry's supplied defense teacher...well, at least he wasn't the only one wearing egg on his face about that one. Minerva had exploded at him when she found out that some of her lions had been punished by a blood quill. Pomona and Filius had also had words with him. It seemed the only house that had been spared was Delores' old house of Slytherin, which is probably just as well because the snakes would have complained to Severus, who would have not been satisfied with anything less than her head on a platter.

He was taking his time getting a replacement defense teacher largely because he wanted to see what Harry/Lex would do about the situation. That the boy took over teaching DADA for fourth year and up was a large surprise. According to Severus he was quite competent if unorthodox, but Filius informed him that the Ravenclaws were complaining. Apparently the boy assigned homework but almost never collected it let alone bothered to grade it. The boy's own education was another sticking point. Albus had hoped that a lack of a competent teacher would force the boy to come to him for training, but according to Severus and Filius the boy was seeing to his own learning. He had recruited both of them for dueling training repaying them for time spent by grading papers for the younger years. Minerva had told him that two months into animagus training Harry had suddenly stopped coming to her for the lessons. Harry had informed her the lessons were no longer required, and that his progress in regular transfiguration class was nothing short of phenomenal.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rufus didn't know what to do. It was a position he hated to be in. His spy on Dumbledore massively overstepped the scope of what he'd asked her to do, and embarrassed the ministry in the process. When he'd been with the Auror Corps things had been simple find the bad guys, catch the bad guys, and throw the bastards into Azkaban, try to go home at the end of the day in one piece.

Now his days were spent trying to balance the budgets. Trying to get and train aurors to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not that he had nearly enough volunteers for that need. Trying to fix the damage being done by Him and his Death Eaters. Trying to get the Wizengamot to do what needed to be done, trying to reassure a panicky population that things were okay in the face of a steadily worsening crisis. He really wanted to trot Albus' boy hero out to reassure everyone something was being done, or at least he hoped it was; but the contract required anonymity so he couldn't say a word. At least he had Amelia's reassurance that progress was being made, it had been a hard fought battle to get the vaults of convicted Death Eaters turned over but Amelia assured him it was a necessary step.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: Warning this chapter contains some non consensual material. Yes there is a reason this story is M.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 29

Harry was smiling in charms class. As he listened to the lesson about permanent enchantments he thought of another marvelous prank for Dumbdork. It put him in mind of watching Fantasia with Hermione after the war in his home universe. Now he just needed a bag of Lemon drops and recording of the Imperial March from Star Wars. As class came to an end Harry headed off to the library where he was meeting Luna. They studied then went to Runes together before heading to lunch. After lunch Harry headed to CoMC only to be met by Fawkes on the way. Harry had noticed in this universe Fawkes was more inclined to spend time with him that with MOC. Hagrid on spotting Fawkes decided an impromptu lecture on Phoenixes was called for. Harry wound up giving three quarters of it. Harry then headed to herbology after which he was surprised to find Fawkes still wanting to be with him. Harry headed to the lake it was a beautiful day and probably one of the last there would be since it was already November. When he and Fawkes were alone he was surprised when Fawkes pecked at his wand. Harry took it out of the arm holster he carried it in. "What Fawkes?"

Fawkes turned looked Harry in the eye then vigorously shook his tail until a feather dropped onto Harry's wand.

"A feather? But it already has a feather."

The bird once again pecked at Harry's wand.

"Are you saying I should add this feather to it?"

The Phoenix trilled an obvious affirmative. Harry didn't have a clue as to how he would do that. Fawkes seeing the look of indecision took matters into his own wings. He nudged Harry into picking up the feather and his wand. Once that was done he grabbed Harry's collar and flashed both of them to Olivander's shop in Diagon Alley.

"What the hell?"

"Mister Potter? But you? Aren't you dead?"

"Sort of Mr. Ollivander." Harry said nervously as the creepy gray eyes seemed to look into his soul for a moment. "Fawkes brought me here I think he wants you to do something to my wand. He gave me this feather and has pecked at my wand, you see..."

"Not Occlumency how can this be? I..."The old man paused as Fawkes trilled a complicated song to him.

"I think he wants you to add this feather to the core." But Olivander seemed lost in Fawkes song. A few minutes later when Fawkes stopped singing, He swiftly gather the wand and the feather and disappeared into the back of his shop. A half an hour later he returned and handed Harry back his wand. The wand geysered multicolored sparkles. With his wand in hand Fawkes again grabbed him and flashed him back to Hogwarts. "But Fawkes I didn't get to pay him. Oh well." Harry said as the bird flashed away. Harry went in and had dinner. After dinner he went to the library, where he lost track of time planning his new prank against Dumbdork.

It was after curfew when Harry was finally walking back to Slytherin. He was in the hallway a short ways from the dorm when he heard a whimpered, "Please don't make me do this."coming from a storage room.

Malfoy's voice said,"Shut up and suck you stupid little cunt. It's your own fault for being out after curfew. It's high time you learned what a half blood like yourself is good for."

Harry had mostly ignored the sexual escapades the majority of the fourth year and up Slytherins did. He was more concerned with staying alive than getting his rocks off. Besides there was a part of him that still dreamed of finding his one true love as his father had, and being faithful to her all his days. The student body as a whole was on contraceptive and he was sure that most all of them knew the spells to avoid catching anything. Heck even he who had almost never had a date knew them, but he drew the line when it came to consent if it wasn't consensual he would stop it. He opened the door sure enough there was Draco, and the second year Beauty who unfortunately was an illegitimate half-blood daughter of someone with no connections. Therefore her family name was no protection. Harry could see that Draco had hold of one of her wrists and had forced her to her knees. His other hand was twisted in the girls hair Draco's robes and his trousers were open and his cock was hanging out for the whole world to see.

"I said suck my cock you stupid little bint or I'll see you get two weeks detention with Filch."

Harry wasted no time. "Let her go Malfoy."

"Luthor. I have a better idea. Join me, she's such a pretty little thing. Those lovely hazel eyes dripping with tears that luscious mouth, I'll even let you go first."

Harry's wand was in his hand and he snapped off a "_stupefy" _before he had even thought about it. As Draco fell he landed atop the traumatized girl. Harry quickly went over and rolled the prick off the girl who was sobbing hysterically. "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's over." He quickly tried to soothe her if there was something he didn't know how to deal with it was a sobbing girl. Screw this, he thought. He pulled out his wand. "_Expecto Patronum. _Prongs get Professor Snape, Headmaster Dumbledore, and Poppy Pomfrey tell them come to the storage room near the potions classroom before you turn into the hall leading to the Slytherin dorm. There has been a sexual assault."

Snape was the first to appear. "What are you going on about Luthor?" He noticed his stunned and partly disrobed godson. This was bad he'd known that Draco was a bit like his father but he thought that the boy would be smart enough not to try his deviant behavior at school. He knew that his role of spy demanded that he try to shelter Draco from the fallout. He shoved a calming draught at Potter to give to Miss Hastings. Snape went over and enervated Draco. Once he saw sense return to Draco's eyes he snapped "Cover yourself."

Albus and Poppy arrived. "What's this about a sexual assault?" Albus asked.

"I was returning from my dueling lesson with Professor Flitwick and I heard Miss Hastings begging Malfoy not to make her do this. I entered the room and he was ….well his robes were open and he was ordering Miss Hastings to give him a blow job."

"Mr. Malfoy is that true?" Albus frowned. He tried to ignore the sexual exploits of his students but sexual assault was not allowed.

Draco Malfoy wasn't his father's son for nothing. "We were role playing, Miss Hastings likes it rough." He knew such behavior was somewhat common in Slytherin and he knew that both Snape and Dumbledore knew it to. "Luthor didn't realize."

Dumbledore frowned in distaste. "Poppy?"

"A slight sprain of one wrist which could be from anything. Nothing to prove or disprove."

"Miss Hastings, is what Draco said true?"

"No." she sniffed.

"Why you cheeky little liar. Here I was being nice not taking points for being out after curfew, and you offered yourself."

"I didn't "

"She did! I'm human Headmaster. Maybe I should have said no, but she's been coming on to me all week. Of course I finally gave in, who wouldn't, I mean look at her she's beautiful I can't believe this she probably just doesn't want to be known as easy in the dorm."

Harry was disgusted. Here was Malfoy trying to shift the blame for his assault onto the girl, and damn it Snape and Dumbledore were letting him. "I don't believe this! You're going to let him get away with this?"

"Control yourself Mr. Luthor. I believe your were mistaken in what you saw and I'm sure in the future Mr. Malfoy will show the self control that earned him his position of prefect and avoid Miss Hastings in the future. In the meantime maybe you should escort her back to the dorm." Snape said.

"I don't fucking believe this, that's it. You aren't even going to remove his prefect badge?" Harry was livid.

"Why should we? Mr. Luthor, Mr. Malfoy. is a known quality and he says you were mistaken in what you saw. And Miss Hastings is not hurt therefore your and her claim that she was being sexually assaulted does not hold up. Now I suggest you go to bed." Dumbledore said.

Harry frowned, this wasn't the end of this. But he went over to Miss Hastings and offered a hand escorting her back to the dorm.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 30

Harry immediately pranked Draco's pillowcase so his hair would knot itself into dreadlocks. The next morning Harry hid his snickers when the screams from the fifth year boys dorm echoed loudly enough through the hall to wake the seventh year boys. As they gathered outside the fifth year dorm Harry saw the opportunity for pissing Draco off even more. "What the hell is your problem Malfoy?"

"YOU DID THIS YOU HALFBLOOD FREAK!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Layton get the Professor."

In short order Professor Snape. was in the dormitory. "Professor I accuse Luthor there of spelling my hair to look like this."

Mr. Luthor is that true?"

Harry grinned inwardly and handed over his holly and phoenix feather wand. "Professor why would I do such a thing? I don't care enough about that ponce to waste my time."

"I AM NOT A PONCE!"

"Couldn't prove it by me, of course considering last night maybe he's bi. He spends more time in the bathroom than any girl I've ever met and he's always followed by his two bookends. I have seen the two of them together in the locker room after quidditch. And I know I've seen them watching his arse as he walks by. Professor if you do_ priori incantateum_ you would see the last spell cast by my wand was last night's Patronus charm. I am being accused baselessly."

The professor confirmed Harry's words regarding his wand.

Malfoy was still sputtering accusations, while Harry looked on with an arched eyebrow.

"Enough Mr. Malfoy! There is no evidence to support your claim. Finish getting ready, the rest of you head to the Great Hall for breakfast."

When the hall was mostly clear, and people were out of earshot Harry quietly said, "It does go both ways doesn't it Malfoy."

"I'll get even with you for this Luthor."

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry talked to Abigail during herbology.

"WE beauties are often subject to such treatment. Haven't you noticed we tend to travel around school as a pack? Being alone with a male in Slytherin house is like asking for it. Brooke was just unlucky McGonagall lost track of time during her detention so she was out past curfew."

"That's awful!"

"Yes, but that's the way it is. It's nice that you're around, Lex. You're the first boy in a long time that doesn't look at us like a piece of meat. Even boys from other houses tend to look at us that way, since we're in Slytherin."

Harry was outraged those girls' freedom was curtailed because self-control was a foreign concept to most boys from death eater families, hell to the magical world. Harry decided the people in Slytherin were due for a lesson in fear. He also decided he couldn't continue to ignore the DADA for the younger years. He sent Aelfgifu with a message to Amelia. He needed information.

xxxxxxxx

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow. Snape had already dosed himself with potions and left.

Filius cast _episkey _on the slice across Harry's chest. "I think we are now presentable enough to have Poppy fix the rest without confining us to the infirmary for the night."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Mr. Luthor, I must ask. Since the beginning of October you come here six nights a week and basically get pounded. But you never seem to quit or even allow yourself a break. Why?"

"The last time I faced Voldie I honestly expected to die, but I found out that because he'd made me a horcrux I survived. I half expect to die this time, since I no longer have a horcrux. Tom's got fifty years experience on me. I've found I have lots of power, but experience usually tops power every time. I'm hoping training this way will let me bridge the gap. I also plan to piss the bastard off so hopefully he'll make mistakes. And I have a trick of two up my sleeve."

"Surely, you hope to survive?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't work this hard to prepare if I didn't. At least this time the mistakes that might lead to my death will be my own."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Dumbdork," Harry ignored Flitwick's wince, "set me up. He didn't give me training although he gave me test after test. The philosophers stone first year, the basilisk second year, dementor's from the ministry and my godfather third year, the triwizard tournament fourth year, fifth year Umbitch and the ministry, ignoring me and sending me to Snape for occulmency, then sixth year setting up the riddles and puzzles rather than telling the order about the cruxes of course by that point he'd gotten caught in Tom's trap on the ring.

"But even then he couldn't come clean couldn't be straightforward. He kept information to himself and it wound up getting people killed. He claimed to care about me, but sent me back to my family that hated me and treated me like a house elf every year. I finally figured out he wanted me to be grateful to the magical world for giving me a better place to be. Never mind the insanity of rabid fangirls, lying deceitful reporters, and politicains who tried... He didn't want me to question him and he didn't want me to value myself so that when I was told I should die to save everyone I would. I can't forgive him for that.

"He's no different here. He says he cares about people but he does nothing to stop the prejudice, to make things better! He's the Chief Warlock of the fucking Wizengamot he could bloody well do something if only take a stand. But he doesn't do squat to protect any one. And me he didn't ask, he just took me from my home universe. My happiness means nothing to him, and I'm expected to put it all on the line for people that aren't even willing to stand up for themselves. And then people wonder why I'm so fucking angry. Do you know the real reason I agreed? I agreed so that maybe just maybe when this is over and done with I can persuade people to let me go home if that's even possible." Harry ended in a snarl.

Flitwick found himself agreeing with Harry, if he were in his shoes he'd be angry too.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 31

Voldemort frowned as Walden MacNair told him of the Wizengamot's latest outrage. The vaults of convicted criminals were to be turned over to their closest kin. Ordinarily that wouldn't bother him much but he needed funds and his faithful Bellatrix was holding an important item for him in her vault. Fortunately no one not even his lovely deranged Bella had any idea of what that item truly was. But Bellatrix had been convicted of torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom which meant her vault would be subject to this seizure. He would have to do something about this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry spent lots of time researching a more appropriate response to the attack. A week later Harry found the perfect revenge for the girls in the restricted section. It was in one of the many dust covered no longer in use Healing texts. It was written by a woman healer that in her era treated mental illness. A large majority of her patients were women but when her family home was attacked and she and her two younger sisters were raped she invented a potion that Harry felt fit the crime. It was difficult but no more so than the animagus potion. Harry had everything he needed except the blood from a victim of the crime. Harry discretely explained to Abigail she said leave it to her. It was one of the times he was gratefully to be in Slytherin.

Five days later she handed Harry a vial of blood. "I got the blood not just from the beauties as you call us, but also from a third year girl in Puff. She got raped and only partly obliviated last year, will it do? She doesn't remember her attacker but she remembers the attack."

"Perfect." Harry added his own blood he figured he had enough memories of being bullied and mistreated that it would discourage most people.

Harry finished the potion and then used the room of requirement to bake the potion into brownies. This was a potion that once finished was stable enough to be cooked into a food what made it even better was the heat from being cooked into a food made it untraceable. Harry chose brownies. He put them out in the common room he baked a plate for each year, and made sure to tell the younger years to only eat off their year's plate. Fourth year and up were doctored with the potion. It would give the person who consumed it nightmares for a week where they would find themselves in the place of the victim instead of attacker. The beauties knew not to eat them and helped monitor the younger years so they wouldn't be traumatized by the dreams.

Harry noticed Kyle Rosier, a second year who boded to become the Malfoy of his year, sneaked a brownie from the sixth year plate. He let him take it, maybe it would discourage the little blighter for following in his Death Eater parents' path. Harry was looking forward to the fallout of this. The potion would take a few days to kick in and Harry had used the elder wand to enhance its effects. The more violent a person had been the longer and more severe they would have the nightmares. It would wear off before Christmas. Harry seriously hoped that Malfoy wound up unable to sleep during that time. He also hoped the Headmaster had less than restful sleep from the ones left in his office.

xxxxxxxxxx

Salazar Slytherin watched his young heir with a curious eye. He'd decided the young man was his heir through right of conquest, that and the fact the young man was a parseltongue. He was sure the lad was up to something the only question was what. When the common room was empty of all but himself and his brooding heir he asked _**"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?"**_

Harry jumped when Salazar spoke to him. "_**I GAVE THE STUDENTS FOURTH YEAR AND **__**UP WITH A POTION THAT WILL MAKE THEM EXPERIENCE BEING ATTACKED FROM THE VICTIM'S POINT OF VIEW, HOPEFULLY IT WILL MAKE THEM THINK TWICE BEFORE SUBJECTING SOMEONE ELSE TO AN ATTACK."**_

_** "THAT'S..."**_ Salazar thought for a moment. He had been mostly observing the goings-on in this Hogwarts House for the past week and he had to admit to extreme disappointment with most of the members of his house. He had liked ambition mostly because it signified curious minds and a desire to excel. He had also liked cunning because it went with the ability to think and plan. But somehow in the last millennia It had been corrupted into a pureblood mania. It probably started by his son and went downhill from there. A few of the students had been curious enough to speak to him mostly first and second years and the girls that Lex rightly referred to as the beauties. He was initially outraged that Lex would subject the students to a potion of dark intent but he could see how experiencing an attack from the point of view of the victim might give those with darker intent within his house pause. But to dose four years worth of students with a potion of questionable, if not dark intent especially if some of them had done nothing to deserve such nightmares. _**"DON'T YOU THINK DOSING THE WHOLE OF SLYTHERIN IS A BIT EXTREME."**_

_** "I DIDN'T DOSE EVERYONE JUST THE ONES WHO ARE OLD ENOUGH TO START THINKING SERIOUSLY ABOUT HURTING OTHERS. I WANT THEM TO HAVE A REASON TO THINK TWICE."**_

_** "AND THE OLDER ONES WHO WOULDN'T DO SUCH THINGS?"**_

Harry bit his lip the look Salazar was giving him reminded him of a look from Remus when he'd done something wrong. Harry thought hard for a moment. "_**I USED A SPELL TO MODIFY THE EFFECTS. THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T HURT ANYONE SHOULD HAVE ONLY VAUGUELY FRIGHTENING DREAMS FOR A COUPLE WEEKS, HOPEFULLY THEY WON'T REALLY REMEMBER. THE SPELL IS SUPPOSED TO INTENSIFY THE EFFECTS IN THOSE THAT ARE GUILTY OF HURTING OTHERS."**_

_** "I REALIZE THAT YOU ARE YOUNG AND DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCE PRONE TO RASH ACTION, ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT YOU'VE SAID OF YOUR PAST DURING OUR CONVERSATIONS**_ _** THIS LAST WEEK AND A HALF. HOWEVER YOU ARE NOW A MEMBER OF MY HOUSE THEREFORE IN THE FUTURE YOU WILL CONSIDER YOUR ACTIONS AND ALL THEIR RAMIFICATIONS VERY CAREFULLY BEFORE DOING SOMETHING SO GRYFFINDORKISH IN THE FUTURE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"**_

Harry nodded. He no longer felt completely comfortable and proud of his actions. He acknowledged to himself however, he would in the same circumstance do it again. And if it caused even one of the students that later became a Death Eater to pause before taking the mark, it would be worth the stain on his conscience.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 32

Minerva McGonagall eyed her 7th year NEWT transfiguration class nervously. They were covering human transfiguration today and she was nervous because Albus had asked her to speak to Mr. Luthor. She heard rumors of a disagreement between Mr. Luthor, his Head of House, the Headmaster and Mister Malfoy. Albus had complained the young man was refusing to even speak to him. Snape had complained that the boy was becoming absolutely vicious in their dueling training. She had asked Filius and he had commented, "The boy is a natural born fighter, and we've advanced to two on one. Even so he makes me and Severus work for our wins."

She knew the young man didn't care for her since she'd voted yes to bring him here but the Headmaster wanted a progress report before the up coming Hogsmeade weekend. The Death Eater attacks had increased exponentially and Albus wanted to know if things were progressing. As class came to a close she asked, "Mr. Luthor will you to stay a moment?"

Harry unlike most Slytherin students had no fear of walking the halls alone, and his housemates knew it, so they left him behind without a backward glance.

"Yes professor?"

"Albus asked me to get a progress report."

"I don't give a flying fart in space what that...You know what? I can't think of a word foul enough to describe him; what he wants."

"Mr. Luthor ! How dare you!"

"Professor I'll give you one chance to answer this question correctly. If one of your prefects demanded sexual favors of a twelve year old girl in your house would you brush it under the rug?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah the Headbastard and Sleazoid git of the dungeons looked the other way because I stopped it before it got very far and they both hate me. Oh and the perfect in question is from a well connected Death Eater family whereas the girl is a illegitimate half blood and a Slyth. How light is the light when it lets the dark get away with crap like that? Tell Dumbdork he can take his progress report and shove it where the sun don't shine. I've got another class."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aelfgifu found Harry in the court yard later with a package and a letter from Amelia.

_Lex, _

_ It's not your responsibility to teach DADA, it's Dumbledore's. But since you say he's totally ignoring that for whatever reason I've put together a list of what is on the ICW standards of education tests for DADA in years one through seven, since in the absence of a teacher that's what will be administered. Also enclosed is a list of books containing the information for each year. Fortunately in defense the practical spell work side for the younger years is relatively small. I hope it helps. _

_ Amelia_

_P.S. What are your plans for the break? I was hoping you'd be willing to come to my New Years Eve party._

As Harry finished his letter he sighed He had hoped to be done offing Voldie by Christmas but at the rate things were going it would probably be a bit longer, especially since he was also having to deal with all the side bullshit of protecting the Beauties and teaching DADA. Damn it he wished Dunbdork would do his job instead of being a pain in his arse. He wondered if the bullshit he was dealing with in Slytherin house had gone on the first time or if was intrinsic to his presence this time around. He found himself considering research in how to force Dumbdork out of Hogwarts he considered the happenings of the last month or two ample grounds but he wasn't sure if adults outside the school would consider it so. He also wondered about Poppy. She was a good medi-witch, but that she said nothing while Dumbdork and Snivelous brushed aside an attack on a twelve year old girl worried him.

Two days later Harry was meeting Sirius at the Three Broomsticks. Where he was handed a silk velvet bag and a sheathed short sword. "So Prongslet how goes school? Pulled many pranks?"

"Yeah did you get the bag of lemon drops like I asked?"

"Yeah, and got the recordings. What's this about?"

"Let's head over to the shack so I can destroy this." Harry lifted the silk velvet bag."Then I"ll tell you."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 33

Harry was bummed because Kingsley had confirmed Riddle manor was under fidelius meaning bombing the crap out of it wasn't an option. But at least Voldie was down to two and didn't know it. Harry really looked forward to the Headmaster's next time leaving his office because it would activate the next prank.

When Harry had explained it to him, Sirius had fallen out of his chair laughing. Albus steps out of his office two steps beyond the door he is suddenly flanked by two foot high one foot diameter lemon drops that play the Imperial March and follow him wherever he goes on the Hogwarts grounds. He'll eventually get tired of it but the enchantment is layered so he won't be able to dispel it, so he'll blast them. they'll shatter but however many pieces they shatter into that's how many lemon drops will follow him around. Of course at that point they'll alternate between Imperial march, Night on Bald Mountain, and Sorcerer's Apprentice. Harry explained to Sirius that the only escape from the lemon drops would be to not be on the Hogwarts grounds because Harry had tied the Drops into the Hogwarts wards. Sirius had just howled, and accused Harry of trying to do him in. Harry spent the rest of his time telling Padfoot about the other pranks he'd pulled and recruiting him to help Harry with his Animagus transformation. They made arrangements for Harry to meet Padfoot on Saturdays at the Humpbacked witch and from there they would go to the Room of Requirement.  
It still brought a grin to Harry's face a week later. He'd sent out messages to the first through third years. They were to meet in the defense classroom in fifteen minutes. As they filed into the room he met them with a serious expression. "Hi. I'm glad you're here. I can't claim to understand why the Headmaster is neglecting our education the way he is, but I think Defense is important enough that you all should be studying it. I found out that despite the fact we have no teacher for defense this year at the end of the year you, we will all be tested as if we did." He ignored the loud cries of dismay that rang through the room. What that means you'll have to be self disciplined enough learn the materials yourselves."

"How can we ? We have no idea what even to study!"

"I talked to a friend of mine at the DMLE she got me information about what is on the end of year tests. I've examined it and broke it down into what should be manageable chunks. You'll need to do the reading and ask questions, but there won't be essays to write. However if you don't do the reading, you won't be prepared for the practical. Three times in a row or five times over all don't bother coming to the practical. I'll lead first years practical Monday after dinner, second years Wednesday after dinner, third years Friday-"

"After dinner." many of the third years chorused.

Harry smiled "I've got book lists. Those of you in second may want to consider getting both the first and second year books and those in third year may want to consider all three years worth just based on the sort of teachers Dumbledore hires. The library here has some but only a couple copies of each. I'd suggest it's only a few weeks until Christmas so maybe have your families get them as presents. Defense is one of the most important topics there is in Magic. But I don't have time to shepherd you along I'll teach you all I can but don't waste my time, come to the practical prepared. Hopefully you all find yourselves ready and able during the end of year tests."

That weekend at his Sunday morning practical he gave the students there much the same information Stressing that the fifth and seventh year students probably should study not just the information for their year but from the previous ones as well. He was pleased with how the Sunday practical students were coming along. Ron's mouth had landed him as Harry's demonstration partner four more times in the previous weeks. Harry had decided that that week's lesson was dodging drills and last week Ron had mouthed off to Luna. With Ron once again his demonstration dummy Harry proved to the class that some form of physical training that involved building their endurance and developing flexibility might be a good idea.

Harry was starting to feel stressed because not only was he teaching seven years of interested Defense students, working on his own coursework for seven classes, and training in his limited off hours to become both an animagus and to off Voldie, but the Beauties were flirting with him every chance they got and he needed to keep an eye on Malfoy's doings. Harry actually kept the map active almost all the time tucked in a book.

Harry couldn't wait for Christmas break. Harry had made plans for Christmas with Padfoot. He was invited by Bill and the twins to the Burrow for Boxing Day. Charlie was supposed to be there and Harry really wanted to pick his brain about Hungarian Horntails. Harry had also asked Sirius to have Remus over for at least part of Christmas, he hoped by bringing them together it would help them make up. Amelia invited him to a New Year's Eve party and Luna had invited him to tea on New Years Day. Harry was looking forward to it. Harry had owl ordered many gifts for his friends both past and present but was looking forward to the coming Hogsmeade weekend so he could finish his shopping.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: I'm posting the next four chapters together but then it will be a week before I post anything.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 34

Draco Malfoy was pissed. His standing in Slytherin house before this year had been everything it was supposed to be he was a Malfoy. His birth looks and wealth got him everything he wanted at least it did since the scarhead Harry Potter got starved to death by those stupid muggles. Of course that only proved how pathetic Potter had been getting killed by muggles honestly. He was a prefect and near the top of his class only Granger and a couple Ravenclaws were higher. He had been on the quiddith team and even older students in Slytherin obeyed him. But then Luthor came.

Luthor who humiliated him in the common room. Luthor who dominated the points earned board. Luthor who had within a week surpassed even the Head Boy and Girl in their subjects. Luthor who took away his quidditch spot. Luthor who the beautiful Slytherin girls flocked to. Luthor who was liked both inside and outside of Slytherin. Luthor, Luthor, Luthor Malfoy was going to hit him where it hurt. There was that loony claw that he hung out with, and Granger but for what he had in mind he'd rather the claw she was prettier and more fragile. Draco did like the fragile looking ones who knows maybe if she satisfied him enough he'd court her. After all that would be delicious, obliviate her after having his way, and restore her memory after tricking her into marriage. Making her pain a daily experience, such a delicious thought. He'd just obliviate away the fact he was her attacker. It would make her more fragile for months, and it would hurt Luthor to know he failed to protect his friend.

Then there were those stupid dreams, Draco had raided Severus' supply of dreamless sleep to get rid of them. Now he couldn't sleeping without it and Severus had locked up his supply. Stupid man didn't he realize Draco needed those potions. Enough about his anger at his Head of House, he had revenge to get.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sirius was watching his godson as he changed his eyes back from their animagus form. "So you're some kind of reptile?"

"Actually Padfoot how about I show you?"

"What?"

"I've been working on this since the start of school and you gave me dad's journals. I used the potion and I've actually done everything but the head and the part I was most worried about was the eyes my vision is bad enough that I didn't want to do the eyes without someone here."

"Okay, if you think you're ready. Show me."

"Okay you might want to step over to the corner. I'm pretty big."

Sirius walked over to the corner humoring his godson. Three minutes later as Harry stopped transforming, Sirius swayed then fell to the floor. The large dragon looked at him and shook it's head. Then focused inwardly.

Five minutes later Sirius woke when an _aguamenti_ spell hit him in the face. He blinked into the face of his godson. "Prongslet was it a dream or is your form really a Hungarian Horntail?"

"That was no dream Sirus. So what do you think my marauder nickname should be?"

"I'll have to get over the shock first. There hasn't been a magical animagus since Merlin. Merlin, you can't do anything halfway you?" Sirius saw his godson's eyes glimmer with tears. "Sorry Prongslet, I didn't mean.."

"It's okay, cause you're right, it doesn't matter how much I want to be, I never have been normal and I probably never will be." Harry walked over and picked up the map to check Malfoy's whereabouts.

Shit Malfoy had apparently cornered Luna down in an empty classroom near the shortcut to Ravenclaw tower from the greenhouses. "Padfoot I need to go, like now!" Harry raced for the door. Pad foot noticed Harry had the map and changed into a dog to follow him.

Harry used the map to find the shortest route to Luna. It took him through two hidden passages and down the moving staircases He was on the fourth to third moving towards the landing when he jumped to the railing of the third to second floor as it moved away from the landing he slid down the bannister and made another leap from second to the main floor. Before leaping into a semi-controlled tumble before rolling to his feet on the main floor. From seventh floor to main Harry figured it had taken him five minutes he hoped Luna was okay. He raced down the hall.

OMAKE

Hermione cried as Pigwiedgon refused to take the envelope holding Harry's invitation to her and Ron's wedding. The wizarding world had changed so much in the last six months, she just knew if they could contact Harry things would get even better. The wizarding world had been stunned by the contents of the letters Harry had left behind when he disappeared. She had never realized the eloquence her friend and brother was capable of when he wrote. He had made a dozen concrete suggestions to make the wizarding world a better place. Calling it the Potter Initiative, Kingsley had pushed all of them through into law. The laws granted a greater equality to all magical creatures guaranteeing rights to sentient creatures, including werewolves and house elves.(It wasn't freedom, but it was protection from abuse.). It expanded the education of both Muggleborn and Magical children so there would be better understanding of both worlds by all the children. It created protections for magical children being raised in the muggle world, and protections for children in the magical world to protect them from parents that would try to force them to follow a family mold. It created libel laws so people like Rita couldn't spew their poison without consequence. Lastly it created a system of checks and balances there would be no more Albus Dumbledores playing benign dictator. Hermione had hoped with the passage of the Potter Initiative, Harry would return to them, but apparently he meant what he had said in his last letter to her and Ron.

_Hermione Ron, I love you both but I can't and I won't live like this. I'm leaving never to return, I wish...no I pray. __May the road rise to meet you. May the wind be always at your back. May the sun shine warm upon your face, The rains fall soft upon the fields. May the light of friendship guide your paths together. May the laughter of children grace the halls of your home. May the joy of living for one another trip a smile from your lips, A twinkle from your eye. And when eternity beckons, at the end of a life heaped high with love, May the good Lord embrace you with the arms that have nurtured you the whole length of your joy-filled days. May the gracious God hold you both in the palm of His hands. And, today, may the Spirit of Love find a dwelling place in your hearts. Farewell brother and sister of my heart. Harry._

A/N: the Omake is for those wanting to know what is going on back in Harry's home universe.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N:This chapter contains non consensual material. It contains an assault and only the assault feel free to skip if this bothers you the fallout from this will be the next chapter. You have been warned.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 35

Luna was whistling as she came in from outside. She was happy this year, thanks to the ward Harry had placed on her trunk she never had to worry about not having her warm outdoor cloak when she wanted it. It meant when Professor Sprout had asked she was available to help in Greenhouse four to help tonight she had said yes. She had just finished. She had fifteen minutes until the curfew bell rang in which to return to Ravenclaw, when she felt herself grabbed and dragged towards an empty classroom.

Harry had said if attacked fight back however you can. Well with her mouth covered she couldn't scream, even as she thought this she heard. "_Langalock_" and felt her tongue stick itself to the roof of her mouth. She reached back over her captors arms and tried to rake her nails down his face. She succeeded on half his face.

"You stupid fucking cunt!" Her attacker yelled in pain and he clubbed her across the top of her head and knocking her into the classroom. He kicked her further in and then closed silenced and sealed the door.

Luna was feeling a little disoriented by the clout to the head but resolved to continue to fight. Her attacker had an obscuring charm over his face but that wouldn't stop her from fighting Harry had told her to kick an attacker where it counted but he grabbed her foot before she could connect. And backhanded her she saw stars as her nose exploded in pain and started pouring blood. He grabbed the front of her robes and tore them by shoving her hard to the floor. She landed with one arm under her and felt something was wrong. She wasn't sure if it was dislocated or broken: she continued to kick and attempted to back into a corner to better defend herself. He moved in again this time she waited until he was close in and squeezing her breast before raising her knee and connecting square on. And followed up with a forehead butt to the area of his nose. He backed off her and she screamed inwardly, what was he going to do next. She felt ready to choke when her attacker cast _petrificus totalis _at her. Despite her injuries she managed to dodge but he cast it again and she felt her legs snap together and her injured arm throbbed as the spell took hold.

"You stupid fucking bitch I wasn't going to hurt you much. Now you've asked for it, I guess you must like it rough. _Diffindo_."

Luna was horrified. She was helpless. He had sliced through her bra and was now biting her breasts ignoring the line of blood where his cutting spell had cut her skin as he pulled his robes open and stroked his penis. Then he reached for her underwear.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 36

Harry was fighting a stitch in his side and drawing his wand as he approached the classroom Malfoy had pulled Luna into. He didn't bother with a subtle entrance, he blasted the door from it's hinges.

The vision of Malfoy, his robes open pulling at Luna's underpants, burnt through any sense of restraint Harry had. He banished Malfoy into the wall at the far side of the classroom. He canceled the spells on Luna. She wailed.

"Oh god Luna did he?' Harry wasn't sure he could live with himself if something like that had happened to Luna. She was sobbing inconsolably. Harry was about to wave his wand and repair her clothes when he realized that would destroy evidence. He immediately shucked the upper half of his robe and wrapped it around Luna. He glanced at the stunned from blunt force trauma Draco. He cast a stunner at him then summoned his wand. Carefully carrying Luna out he was surprised when Padfoot arrived at the door. "Don't let him leave Padfoot. I have to get Luna help. He walked swiftly up the staircases to the infirmary happy not to run into any prefects on the way.

He carefully set Luna on a bed. Poppy came in, "Mr Luthor what the.."

"Summon the aurors."

"I..."

"Summon the goddamn aurors as you are supposed to in an case of sexual assault as per Hogwarts charter section 12, sub section 17. Do it now or I'll stun you and fucking do it myself!"

Harry watched her as she headed to her office and did as he ordered. Harry knew the aurors would bring a healer trained in evidence collection with them. He pulled the mirror Padfoot had given him. Malfoy was going to be his before the aurors got hold of him. "Padfoot."

It took a moment, "What Prongslet?"

"I need you to move Malfoy, somewhere where the aurors won't immediately find him and make it look like he left under his own power. I want the rest of the evidence to stay as is."

Sirius looked at him carefully "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah I warned the bastard first week of school, not to piss me off. He's going to find out what it means to get me hacked off."

Poppy came back in, "they'll be here in five. Let me.."

Touch her and I'll petrify you. I won't have you messing up evidence."

"But she's hurt."

"That didn't stop you from ignoring Brooke Hastings now did it? I want pros to handle this."

Ten minutes later two aurors and a healer from St. Mungos's appeared. Harry made up a story that he'd wanted to meet up with Luna to wish her goodnight and she hadn't shown so he had traced her probable route to the tower and found her being attacked. He led the aurors to the room where Luna had been attacked. And took the criticism for failing to secure the attacker before carrying Luna to the infirmary. After giving pensieve evidence as to what he saw he left the aurors to collect the evidence the room had to offer. He returned to the infirmary Luna had been examined. Evidence was taken and they had given her dreamless sleep and contacted her father. The healer gave him back his upper robe which he appreciated because it was rather cold running around in just his undershirt. Once the aurors and the Healer were done with him he left the infirmary and pulled out the mirror.

"Where'd you stash him?"

"We're at the Shrieking Shack."

"That'll do. I'll be there in fifteen."

When Harry arrived at the shack, Padfoot merely asked "Do you know what you're doing?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius looked at the awake and tied up Draco and said, "I'll leave you to it then." and left.

Harry looked at Draco. "You are one stupid fuck, you know that Draco. I warned you not to mess with me and then you go and attack one of my friends. You messed up Daddy's boy." Harry vanished the ropes holding Draco and tossed him is wand but before Draco could even think of a spell to cast at his enemy he found himself transformed into a white ferret.

He chittered at Luthor and tried to attack him. Only to find himself being bounced around the room and into the walls, ceiling, and floor.

Harry picked up the now mostly stunned ferret by the scruff. "I was shown that spell by a death eater disguised as an auror. You are an ant on a giant's playground. I promised you the Forbidden Forrest and that is where you're going. If you make it back to the first step to the Entry Hall at Hogwarts before the end of breakfast you'll become human again. That's in roughly seven hours. Otherwise, you'll be the ferret I always knew you were, for the rest of your days. If you ever cross me again I will kill you. Touch my friends, well they won't find enough of you for your daddy to bury." Harry took his broom from his pocket enlarged it and flew them to a spot in the forest he knew was on the far size of the hippogriff pasture from Hogwarts. "The school is that way, about three-four miles from here. I suggest you be careful many things would consider you food owls, foxes, hippogriffs … arcomantulas." And he took off on his broom.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 37

It had been a long terrifying night for Draco Malfoy. He'd thought the forest was terrifying but the worst had be crossing the open ground to get to the front steps of Hogwarts. He'd had to spend an hour in a rabbit burrow to hide from hunting owls, and an owl had tried to grab him even as he transformed. But he would get his revenge he knew just the spell.

In the Slytherin seventh year boys dorm Harry quietly stretched put in his contacts and put on the concealer for his scar before un-warding his curtains and grabbing his armor. His roommates razzed him but he passed on Constant Vigilance and Be Prepared. Finally he headed to breakfast, last night had been way too short. As he and Warrington hit the top of the stairs, Harry had a scant millisecond to register the presence of Draco Malfoy before getting hit with a purple curse that resembled flame. Harry was knocked a half step back and bent over to catch his breath. He was overjoyed that he'd made a habit of wearing his armor. He recognized the curse as the one Dolohov had thrown at Hermione at the battle at the DOM.

Draco saw his spell hit but was appalled that Luthor was just standing there he was supposed to fall over damn it. Since his spells didn't seem to work Draco decided on a physical attack. He charged. Harry saw him coming and at the last second bent so he was under the attack. Draco's solar plexus hit Harry's shoulder. Harry straightened sending Draco flying up over his shoulder. But Harry had forgotten he stood at the top of the stairs to the dungeon. That was until he heard behind him the somewhat distinctive crunch that comes from breaking bones. He whipped around and watched as Draco's now limp body tumbled a few more steps. "Oops."

The entry hall was frozen in shock.

The two aurors had had the Heads of House go through the students and they had gotten the list of suspects down to four and they had been about to take a break by eating Breakfast when a blond came charging through the front doors and attacked a student at the top of the stairs to the dungeons with a breath of life curse. They pulled their wands when to their surprise the student who'd been attacked straightened. The blond decided this person now warranted a physical attack and charged the student at the stairs. The student in question ducked under the charge and the blond was thrown down the staircase behind him.

Pomona Sprout had been bustling down the hall to get to the Great Hall when she witnessed Draco Malfoy's attack on Mr. Luthor. She had been too stunned that he would throw a deadly dark curse at school to do anything when he shifted his attack. Mr. Luthor however simply proved why he was the acting DADA professor but even she heard the distinctive crunch as Lex turned around. And the "Oops" that followed.

The dozen students of various years were surprised to see Draco Malfoy attack Lex Luthor out of the blue like that. Rumors out of Slytherin said the two had as little to do with each other as possible but Snakes never attacked other snakes right?

One of the aurors went to check the unmoving body while the other checked the boy who had been hit by the spell. The blond was dead, neck broken. The auror picked up his wand since the blond was one of the students they had intended to question. He ran a _priori incantateum_ and discovered this was the wand used in the attack on the girl. He looked closer at the body and noticed a set of three scratches on one side of his face. Well they now had a motive for his attack on the boy at the top of the stairs.

Harry cooperated with the second auror as he steered him to the infirmary, he thought his armor had absorbed most of the curse but he felt a little short of breath, better safe than sorry. He was mildly surprised that neither auror said much to him. But when they got to the the infirmary, one peeled off "I'll floo to Headquarters and make my report."

Amelia Bones heard the report and decided to take a personal day to go to Hogwarts and check on Lex. As she stepped into the infirmary she heard Albus laying into Lex.

"A student dead at your hands!"

"Yeah what of it? He made his choices, he attacked me."

"You know how to fight, he was a young innocent boy!"

Amelia was surprised by the result of that statement. Harry exploded off the bed and despite his smaller shorter stature he had Albus pinned against the wall in three seconds flat.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me that crap! Draco Malfoy attacked Luna Lovegood in an effort to get to me! Three weeks ago he accosted a twelve year old and demanded a blow job. You want to know who's to blame for Draco's death, old man, YOU ARE. You and every other smug sanctimonious magical who let him get away with doing anything he wanted to in the name of trying to woo him away from his Death Eater family while at the same time condemning him for who he was born. If the prick had had to face real consequences over the years, maybe he'd have known what to choose. Three weeks ago you didn't give a crap, you let him tell his lies and get away with it. You're a fucking legilimence you could have looked but no instead you made a twelve year old innocent child feel she's about as important as a flea. All in the name of trying to bring an already dark wizard to the light. How many more will suffer because of your God complex? So far I count Tom, everyone he's killed since, Sirius, Me, Brooke, Luna, the safety of all your students. You could have prevented this attack on Luna you could have expelled Malfoy after his assault on Brooke. Then he wouldn't have had a wand with which to attack Luna. I may not be completely blameless. He probably chose Luna to get to me, but my conscience is clear because I bloody well didn't let him do what he set out to do. And don't give me crap about Draco being innocent. I saw the look on his face as he was assaulting both girls. He was enjoying it. Their fear their pain , people like that belong in jail not running free. Maybe that's where you belong too, old man."

Amelia was shocked by what she'd just heard. "An assault on a twelve year old, why wasn't I informed."

Lex noticed her. "You weren't informed because the Headbastard here swept it under the rug. The girl in question is a Slytherin half blood with no important ties, the assault was stopped after little more than intimidation happened and her assailant is a prefect of notable standing in a house known for somewhat deviant behavior who claimed she asked for it and liked it rough. I'm not sure why Madame Pomfrey let him get away with it though. Actually there are a lot of things she should have reported over the years and I'm not sure why she hasn't. Maybe she's a closet sadist who likes aiding and abetting Dumbdork's behavior or maybe there's something more insidious going on. You're the auror, you find out." Lex exited the infirmary.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 38

Slytherin house was in shock. One of its own was dead. Dead at the hands of another snake, a snake that seemed as much lion as snake. Those that were honest knew that Draco had few redeemable qualities, his self absorption making it difficult to like him. He had attacked a fellow snake with dark magic, and if rumor was to be believed, if he hadn't died he still would have been expelled and hauled away to Azkaban.

Those in the house with death eater ties were told to make things difficult for Luthor. It was an order only a few attempted to follow. Vincent Crabbe tried but shortly thereafter was found sobbing his apologies and begging to be sent home outside the Deputy Headmistresses office. It was clear that whatever had happened, it had been more mental than physical because there wasn't a mark on him. It was said that he confessed to helping Draco rape the Hufflepuff girl the previous year. He got his wish to get away from Hogwarts, but he didn't get his wish to go home.

Harry tried to make it easy for his housemates spending long hours in the library, studying, and looking for clues to Rowena's library. He would come back to the dorm about the same time the prefect rounds were over at night and would be up and gone before his roommates rose for breakfast. He spent hours developing a protection charm for the many silver chain necklaces he had purchased for his female friends during the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas.

Crabbe wasn't the only one to leave Hogwarts. Everyone wondered where the Headmaster was these days. No one ever seemed to see him. Minerva had her hands full because the Headmaster avoided the school as if it had plague. Finally one day she summoned Harry to take him to task for driving the Headmaster away.

"Mr. Potter I need to speak to you." she said once the transfiguration classroom was empty of students.

""Of course. Oh and by the way it's Luthor."

"The Headmaster has all but abandoned the castle."

"Really?"

"He can't stand the constant feeling of being followed and watched and the music. I'm sure you're are behind the prank and I'm ordering you to cease."

Harry said smiling, "Prove it." He pulled his holly wand and let Minerva examine it. His methodology of wand use was pretty simple. If he didn't want to answer questions he used the elder wand, for everything else he used his phoenix feather wand.

Minerva frowned, the boy was entirely to cocky. "I don't know if you realize this but Albus' presence is critical to the safety of this institution."

"Why, because Voldie fears him? It doesn't matter to me because I want Voldie to come , I want him to bring his precious Nagini with him so I can off both of them and be done." As to the safety of the students, I can tell he so cares about it. Tell me Deputy Headmistress how goes the getting a defense teacher?

"As to him disliking the feeling of being followed everywhere, and being stared at. Did he do anything to protect your world's Harry from having to experience that fish bowl feeling every day from the moment he sent Hagrid to give him his letter? I think the Headmaster is merely receiving a long overdue lesson. Besides he should be used to it and knowing what I know about him he probably likes the attention. I'm surprised he isn't here trying to bask in it. Of course the adoration of a lemon drop army isn't the same as that of simple minded fools who bend to his every whim."

Harry smirked as Minerva's face got even more screwed up in anger. "You might want to think about some catmint tea and taking up meditation. After all you wouldn't want your face to get stuck in such a sourpuss expression. It would be far too frightening for the firsties and the muggleborn might believe in all the old fairy stories about witches being ugly evil Hags."

His face changed expression "I was fond of you, you know, in my world. It's really only been since I came here that I took off the rosy colored lenses. For all you were a Gryffindor, you lacked courage. You always believed precisely what the Headmaster told you. You never had the courage to see the truth not when I came to warn you someone was after the stone and not now when I tell you the Headmaster cares more for his machinations than his students. He brought me here and expected a pawn. Instead he got a king, well maybe not a king, a queen the most powerful piece on the board. I will fulfill my contract but I will make my own moves not his. Perhaps instead of moving to his desires you should find a spine of your own. Good day Deputy Headmistress."

Down in the dungeons, Snape sipped at a glass of fire whiskey. He felt an ache, All his efforts to steer his godson clear of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, and now his godson was dead. Dead at the hands of the offspring of his own worst enemy. He swore, "Damn you James Potter! First you harassed me then you stole Lily. She was mine never yours. And now your spawn has stolen the life of the only good thing in my life. I will get my revenge. I'll wait for him to get rid of the Dark Lord but then he will pay."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 39

Voldemort frowned. He finally decided on what he would do. He was going to divide his forces. With the death of Draco Malfoy, Bella and Lucius were damn near impossible to control. He was going to use that to his advantage. He called them to him. "I have a task for you two. I want you to take a contingent of thirty Death Eaters and attack the students and Hogsmeade the day they leave for home for the Winter Holidays. You have my permission to be as vicious as you wish; in fact I want as high a body count as possible."

While Bellatrix practically did a dance in delight. Lucius thought of his Lord's standing. "What about the children of your followers, my Lord."

"Have their families make excuses and have them floo home the next day...Hmm that may tip them off, I think only the children of the inner circle should be warned as for the rest let them take their chances. Furthermore Lucius, you have my permission to hunt down that half blood responsible for the many insults and the death of your heir. Kill him with extreme prejudice."

"Thank you my Lord. Who am I taking with me?"

"The list is on the table."

Lucius saw that most of the Death Eaters on the list were those without children at Hogwarts and were not known for being timid or gentle sorts. Himself, Bella, Randolf Crabbe, Fenrir, the remaining twenty-six were mostly vicious grunts who were Death eaters because they enjoyed it not because of some vision of a better Magical Britain where wizards occupied their proper role of Lord and Master. "Thank you for this assignment my Lord, if I may ask what will you be doing?"

"I will be leading the rest of our forces on an attack on Diagon Alley. I feel what better gift for the Ministry than the destruction of most of the British Magical Economy. They need to fear me more. I have been lax since my return, it's time I rectified that."

"A most excellent plan my Lord. Thank you again for the opportunity." He went back to his rooms to check his useless wife Narcissa. Since they had gotten word of Draco's death when he attacked a fellow student, she had been inconsolable. Lucius wanted to strike her but didn't because it would signify weakness and a Malfoy is never weak. Perhaps if Draco had been more like him and less like Narcissa, he wouldn't be dead.

She lay on the bed. At least this time she wasn't hicoughing, sobbing, and having tears and snot running down her usually lovely face. He went over and touched her shoulder. She didn't stir to his touch. He noticed a potion bottle and sighed. Well, he'd ask her to join him tomorrow. She hadn't been very stable since the news of Draco's death, perhaps giving her the opportunity for revenge would help her.

Voldemort planned his strike on Diagon Alley with a focus on Gringott's. He would get Bella's key and a permission/request that he get the cup from her vault. It wouldn't do to leave it where another might get hold of it.

xxxxxxxx

Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody frowned as they read the results of each others research. Lex had said many things over the months since his arrival that caused unease. The three of them had taken those pieces and investigated. As difficult to believe as the reports were, it creating a frightening picture puzzle of one of the most powerful and trusted men in the magical world. That he had good intentions was not in question, but the methods were beyond question skirting legality. The undercurrent of a sociopathic personality definitely was present. Now the only question was what were they- what could they do about it?


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: I see not everyone picked up that the cup was retrieved by Sirius and destroyed by Harry at the end of Chapter 32. Voldie is down to himself and his snake.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 40

Harry and the other students had barely begun to board the Hogwarts Express when the first blasts shook the train. Harry quickly realized why Layton and some of the other inner circle death eater children had stayed behind. He quickly called for the twins, Hermione, and Susan. "Get the kids onto the train, in as few cars as possible and get everyone from defense class to start casting shields."

"What about you?"

"I think it's time I sent a message to Voldie." Harry stepped off the train and quickly spotted two of Voldie's men. Less than fifteen feet away they had two firsties under crucio. Harry wasted no time he snapped off a pair of banishing charms with enough force to banish both men through the brick wall of the station pausing only to make sure neither man would be quick to awaken and if then did they would no longer have a wand to use. He told the students "Get your bloody arses on the train and forget your bloody trunks. You can worry about them later." Since most the students were at least a little used to obeying him, they moved to the train at an increased speed. Harry cast a _reducto_ at four approaching death eaters before he apparated to just behind the two in the back. He drew his basilisk short sword. He'd practiced with it in the room of requirements, now it was time for a field test. He gave the one to his left a stab in the kidneys while he did a high charged _diffindo_ towards the neck of the one on the right. He dodged a _sectumsempra_ but got hit by a cutting curse thankfully his armor took the hit. He returned the _sectumsempra_ and charged the death eater who had hit him. They collided and then as he stepped back Harry made sure to twist the sword as he withdrew it from the death eaters body. Three of the four down, the remaining Death Eater was looking at him shocked. "What didn't expect anyone Light to fight by your rules?" He slashed the man's throat with the sword, ignoring the spraying fountain of blood. He paused when he heard Bellatrix's cackle. He swiftly and silently cast "_poena clausus_" just in time.

"_Crucio!_"

Harry took advantage of her startled state at his non reaction to close with her.

"_Crucio! Crucio! Avada-_"

Harry looked down at the decapitated body of Bella and grinned. Voldie was going to be pissed. He glanced around there were tons of abandoned trunks but most the students were safely aboard the train. He heard screams and smelled smoke coming from the village. Voldie was obviously making a statement, Harry decided to make one back. He pulled out his Invisibility cloak and went hunting. As he hunted he wondered where the aurors were. He shook his head about what sheep the average witch and wizard were, and put down ten more death eaters. Then he was surprised by being tackled by Fenrir Grayback in no time he had lost his cloak and was sporting major scratches but thankfully no bites from the werewolf. He'd managed to drop his basilisk sword and was wondering how in the hell he was going to end this when it occurred to him maybe he should transfigure something into a silver knife after all he'd transfigured a matchstick into a silver needle back in first year how hard could it be? A few minutes later he decided it was a helluva a lot harder than coming up with the idea in the first place. Of course it didn't help he was trying to do two, no make that three things at once, finally just when he thought he was surely screwed. His holly and Phoenix wand went from being warm wood beneath his hand to cool metal. He wasted no time, he changed his tactics from trying to keep his distance to getting up close and personal. Greyback paused puzzled by this sudden change of tactics. Harry used his distraction to practically hug the damned werewolf and stab him in the kidneys. That was two of the inner circle he thought. Greyback shuddered then collapsed. Harry removed his now silver wand/knife and spat into the face of the dying werewolf. "Bout time someone got you, I'm just glad it was me. That was payback for Remus."

"Well done, Mr. Luthor, I'm surprised to see that you actually live up to your billing." Harry whipped around. He knew that polished smooth voice. Lucius had come to play.

**A/N: I debated leaving this chapter at this point but decided to continue. Aren't I nice?**

Harry knew Lucius to be a vicious dueler in his own universe where he'd not been given as many reasons to want to kill Harry as he'd been given in this universe. Harry reached into his sleeve and pulled out the elder wand. The fight that followed was exactly what Harry expected it to be: long, fast paced, and vicious as hell. Harry _accioed_ rubble into the paths of AK's. He shielded and dodged against entrails expelling and similar dark curses. Allowing his armor to absorb many minor hexes, jinxes and curses and using the opportunities to fire off heavy duty curses of his own.

After several minutes of fighting, Lucius was somewhat puzzled and decided to see if he could get answers. "I'm surprised...You fight with a ...viciousness that I ...don't see in fighters...associated with Dumbledore.."

"Yeah, well... more the fool them...Leaving their... enemies to get ...back up and stab them in the back...I far prefer to... take them out."

Narcissa Malfoy had been paired with Randolf Crabbe for the attack on Hogsmeade. They had successfully killed Alberforth Dumbledore, started a fire at the three Broomsticks, and had turned back to join Bella at the station to attack the students. Narcissa really wanted to find the boy who had killed her beloved Draco and _crucio_ him until their was nothing left of his mind. She was surprised at the station there was no spell fire being exchanged there were no screams. Then she noticed her sister's headless body and screamed. Crabbe Sr. looked at the decapitated body and the stabbed, slashed and pulverized bodies of the other death eaters at the station and had a bad feeling. He took Narcissa's arm and guided her back towards the village wanting to find Lucius and get out of there.

They heard spell fire and came just to the edge of the street where Harry and Lucius were fighting. Narcissa saw Harry and pulled her wand and sent a _crucio_ at him. Harry didn't even notice since all his focus was on Lucius. Narcissa went mad and charged him. Harry spotted her out of the corner of his eye and half turned to face her. Lucius noticing his distraction sent an AK at Harry. Harry had just taken hold of Narcissa's arms when he saw the green light coming at him and turned back towards Lucius pulling Narcissa with him as he went. A second later Narcissa Malfoy lay on the ground killed by her own husband's AK. Harry took advantage of Lucius' shock and sent a _sectumsempra_ at his neck where his head attached to his body.

That was enough for Crabbe Sr. He sent up the signal so the remaining death eaters activated their portkeys away.

Harry panted and started back to collect his cloak and sword when he heard pops of apparition. He tucked the elder wand away and re-transfigured his phoenix wand back to its original state. Then sighed as he saw McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape looking around the smoky rubble and blood strewn street. Figures they'd show up when the fighting is over, he thought. He moved over and looked at Lucius' body. He grasped a handful of the now bloodstained blond hair and used his sword to finish severing it from the body.

"Mr. Luthor, what are you doing?" came McGonagall's appalled shriek.

"Making a message for Voldie." he moved back to Fenrir's body and decapitated it. Then he headed towards the train station. "Don't suppose you three could do something useful like check on the students?"

Filius ignored his rolling stomach and the grisly actions of his student in favor of asking Harry if he was hurt. "Mr. Luthor, you are quite covered in blood is much of it yours?"

Snape was trying to understand what he was seeing. The boy had calmly removed the heads of two of Voldemort's chief lieutenants that were widely accepted as being the toughest fighters. The only one tougher was Bellatrix and she was crazy and unpredictable. As they approached the station he saw the decapitated body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry dropped both heads he was carrying and said, "Accio parchment and quill." To Snape's horror Harry dipped the quill into a pool of blood that was only partly congealed. Harry wrote, _Voldie, You're next. Love and Kisses Lex Luthor._ He said a sticking charm and attached the note to Bellatrix's head he tied all three heads together by their hair then searched Bella's body until he found her portkey he tied it into the knot of their hair then activated it.

Snape swallowed a wave of nausea. This boy was crazy, apparently pulling him from his home universe left him deranged. Snape could think of no other explanation as to why someone would taunt the Dark Lord.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 41

Hermione saw the sense in Luthor's orders and she quickly marshaled the prefects into helping. She was off the train grabbing firsties to hand to one of the twins when she saw Luthor apparating behind some Death eaters and the spray of blood from the Death Eaters throat as Luthor sliced it. It partly reminded her of a horror movie she'd watched last summer at her cousin's, but there was the added aspect that this was real. Her stomach turned over. She ignored it and handed kids to the twins faster. When she saw a panicky Pavarti, she slapped her then ordered her get a seventh year to send to the school for help. Shortly after that the screams and the sound of spell fire died away close to the station but the smell of smoke and blood still prevailed in the air.

Half an hour later she was relieved as her Head of House appeared. A portkey directly to the infirmary was brought out and the dozen students that had been injured gathered to use it. Hermione was pleased to see that Professor Flitwick was shepherding Lex into using the portkey with the other injured students because surely as bloodstained as he was he needed medical attention. Her heart broke a little when she noticed the five bodies in Hogwarts robes being laid out in an orderly fashion alongside the train. The remaining students were being encouraged to walk back to Hogwarts in their house groups. Leaving their trunks to be collected by the elves.

As she shepherded the younger year Gryffindors through Hogmeade, Hermione grimaced at the appalling damage and the bodies lying in the street. She seriously hoped that Professor Snape had a large supply of Calming Draught and Dreamless Sleep because she was sure she and most the rest of the students would need it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At Hogwarts Poppy had taken one look at Harry and shrieked. Harry yelled, "Stay back you harpy, I know I'm covered in blood but I want to clean myself up before you do any sort of assessment. Check those two." He said pointing at the two firsties that he had first rescued. "They were crucioed."

And he made a strategic retreat to the infirmary's full bath.

He stepped into the shower after stripping and washed the blood off. He looked into the mirror he had upwards of three dozen semi-deep cuts and scratches. Places where his armor had taken the majority of a severing hex but a little still got through. He healed the worst of his now clean cuts. The worst injury was his right side Fenrir must've broken a couple of ribs. Poppy was going to throw a fit. And doubtlessly he'd have to take some skelegrow. There were still the dozen scratches from Fenrir as well. Oh well he would go face the music. He pulled a pair of infirmary pajama pants on and left off the shirt if he knew Poppy she'd try and get him into one of those gowns that left a breeze blowing about his backside but Harry had no intention of losing his pants. He was very glad he didn't feel the damage he could see, or that last fight with Lucius wouldn't have gone nearly so well. He called "Hogwarts elf?"

An old elf popped into the bathroom, "Students is not supposed to summon elves."

"Sorry but I was hoping one of you could clean my armor, it got a little messy during the fight."

The elf looked at the armor and robes that looked like they had been washed in blood. "A little?"

Harry was surprised he'd never before come across a house elf capable of sarcasm.

"We can clean but we no fix."

"Could you take it to the armorer's in Diagon Alley?"

"Armorer's not there anymore."

"What do you mean it's not there anymore?"

"Hogsmeade only one of attacks today. Diagon Alley and Gringott's also attacked today."

"Oh. Well in that case just get it clean if you can. I'll see about getting it fixed later." Harry wished he knew details of what happened in London. But figured he could find out later. Time to face the music.

Harry stepped back out of the bathroom only to find chaos. Poppy, Snape, and Flitwick were busy treating the injured from the village in addition to students. St. Mungo's must have been too busy from the attacks in London. Harry sighed and pulled on the shirt of the pajamas. He knew enough thanks to his duels with Flitwick and Snape, the Battle of Hogwarts, and the months of the Horcrux hunt, that he could treat minor stuff. Flitwick saw his look and raised an eyebrow; Harry curtly nodded and Flitwick sent a couple of third years in his direction. He looked over their hurts. One had a cut that while not horrible definitely would need treatment. At his request the infirmary's elf brought him a large bottle of antiseptic and several vials of calming draught. He bathed the wound with the potion before casting episkey. The other student was mildly shocky and hyperventilating. Harry gave her a calming draught and helped guide her breathing into a more stable pattern. Harry knew shock could turn serious so he tasked the student he had healed into watching her friend and what to watch for. Then encouraged them to return to their House. Then he turned to the next student.

A hour later he found himself wondering where he would get the energy for the next healing charm only to meet the eyes of Professor Flitwick. "Now Mr Luthor I believe it is time for me to see to your injures."

"My ribs are the worst, Fenrir caught me good, a couple of times. I've got some scratches from him as well, I didn't know if there's a special antiseptic I should use or what. I cleaned the rest of the ones that were bad and healed them before I came out of the bathroom."

Flitwick cast a diagnostic charm then said, "I'm surprised you're still standing, this is a bit beyond my ability I'll see if Poppy is available."

"Yeah you do that." Harry sat on the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 42

The student body of Hogwarts had always been a little leery of Lex Luthor. His level of self assurance and magic in a student just wasn't natural, and when added to the fact he was a Slytherin well it was just sensible to be cautious. But there was no question in any student's mind as to who had looked after them during the attack and it wasn't the staff at Hogwarts. Six students had died. First year Ravenclaw twins Sophia and Michaela Hinson , second year Slytherin Malcom Baddock, third year Hufflepuff Gordon Lewis, Gryffindors third year Felice Dawson and fourth year Shelia Runcorn had fallen. Most to AK's but Gordon and Malcom died due to a blasting hex. Lex Luthor had not only issued orders for their protection, and he'd gone and fought the Death Eaters, several witnesses concurred.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia Bones wanted to find the nearest Death Eater and_ reducto_ the son of a bitch into itty bitty pieces. She was clearing up debris and bodies and fought with the desire to bash Albus upside the head. He had brought the order to the fight in Diagon Alley and that was great. Or it would have been if any of them had the balls to throw something more than a Merlin's blessed stunner.

Voldemort had portkeyed in with over a hundred of his followers and started throwing around curses. He and thirty or so had headed to Gringott's, Merlin alone knew why. The entire British Auror core had scrambled to get to the Alley. Albus who had been at the ministry had sent of a patronuses out and followed the aurors to the Alley. Albus had traded spells with Voldemort for ten minutes until the bastard portkeyed back out. As it was, two of the seventy bodies here in the Alley were Deadulus Diggle and Hestia Jones. Taken down by Death Eaters who had been stunned then later enervated by their fellows.

"Amelia! Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts express were attacked!" one of the young recently recruited aurors yelled.

Bugger could this day get any worse. "Take Alastor, and Kingsley and go, be careful!"She had wondered where Bella and the thrice blasted wolf were, now she had her answer. Hopefully Susan was alright. Hopefully her lessons with Lex were paying off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Alastor, Kingsley, and Preston Hollister arrived at Hogsmeade they were still expecting a battle zone, instead it was quiet. Madam Rosemerta and two other residents were putting out the fire at The Three Broomsticks. The Dark Mark sat in the sky above the ruins of what used to be the Hogs Head. Windows up and down the main street were blown out and there was a group of citizens levitating the corpses of their neighbors towards the church at the far end of the village. To their surprise there were bodies of people in Death Eater robes lying on the street. They quickly covered the ground between their arrival point and the train station, where they found Minerva McGonagall. She was standing by the bodies of her fallen students.

Alastor who had known her the longest rested a hand on her shoulder. "Minnie?"

"Alastor." She half jumped in surprise.

"What happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked. Both here and in the village. It never occurred to me the children would- could be in danger. The train was attacked and they killed these six."

Preston said "I'm surprised it wasn't more."

Alastor wanted to smack the young auror for the tactless remark.

Minerva grimaced. "It would have been, but for-" Her grimace grew more pronounced. "I owe him an apology. I was so sure that he-"

"Who, Minerva?" Alastor asked.

"Lex Luthor. I was so sure when he was sorted into Slytherin ... when he was so antagonistic to Albus, I thought the worst. But he saved the rest of the children and he fought the Death Eaters."

"Minerva do you have any ideas who the headless bodies are?" Alastor asked gently, mostly because she seemed as if she was about to shatter. But strangely his question seemed to bring her back to herself.

"Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Lucius Malfoy." Her voice took on an angry edge as she said the names but smoothed back out as she continued. "He sent them to Him, with a note. I don't know what it said, but he wrote it in Bellatrix Lestrange's blood. He used a portkey that she had on her; he knotted their hair together around the portkey and activated it."

Alastor couldn't help it, he was amused. He bit back a giant sized guffaw, only Lex would kill then decapitate three of Voldemort's lieutenants then send them to him. He could guess at the note too, undoubtably something sarcastic.

Preston couldn't believe what he was hearing. Some kid killed the attacking death eaters and he didn't respect the Headmaster. "Is he a dark wizard in training?"

Alastor sighed. "Preston. Shut up before you humiliate yourself totally. I always suspected you were a half wit, then you open your mouth and remove all doubt. Will it be possible for us to see him?"

"Yes. He's back up at the school. He had so much blood on him. I'm sure he was hurt."

"Allright we'll finish our investigation then come up to the school."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two and a half hours later they had their summary of what happened in Hogsmeade. An estimated thirty Death Eaters appeared to have participated in the attack. About a quarter headed to the station and attacked the students. That quarter had one survivor. One of the Death Eaters that had been put through the wall of the station had survived. He caved quickly under questioning and said that their orders had been to come to Hogsmeade and kill as many as possible. The remainder had gone through the village blowing out shop windows. Cursing and killing as many as they could. After a little while into the attack there had seemed to be fewer and fewer Death Eaters attacking. Several villagers reported seeing a boy in Hogwarts robes appearing killing a Death Eater then disappearing again.

In the village, there had been nine deaths, three small children had been bitten by Greyback, and most everyone had some sort of injury. The worst had been sent to Hogwarts because St. Mungo's was too full from the attack in London. The final count for the attack was thirty four dead just over half of them death Eaters, thirty eight seriously injured.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 43

Harry awoke to Poppy's hissed. "No Mr. Luthor is sleeping. He needs sleep to heal."

"I'm awake."

"Mr. Luthor, the aurors want to question you and I want you to drink these potions first. I had to vanish two of your ribs they were shattered. I'm amazed your lung wasn't punctured. You've lost a couple of pints of blood, and your magical reserves are low. I've cleaned the werewolf scratches with a siver nitrate based antiseptic and put on some dittany but they'll have to heal on their own."

Harry pinched his nose and quickly downed the expected skelegrow, a blood replentisher, and the energizing potion. He ignored the pain reliever since his spell was still in effect. "What do you want to know?"

"Mr. Luthor can you go through the sequence of events from today as well as you can." Kingsley asked. Preston had annoyed Alastor. So he had sent Preston with Kingsley to interview people at Hogwarts Castle, while he collected and checked the wands of the dead in the village.

"Okay about fifteen minutes before the train was supposed to leave, I was helping Susan Bones get her trunk on board. We heard half a dozen or so pops, followed closely by screams. I told Susan, Hermione and the twins to focus getting everyone on board the train. It rocked a little but it was more defensible than the platform.I went out saw two deatheaters torturing two firsties with a cruciatus curse. I banished them through the station wall. Since they were still alive I paused to snap their wands. Drew my sword, saw four more, we exchanged spells then I apparated to behind them. I stabbed the one to my left and _diffindoed_ the neck of the one to my right dodged the curses the other two sent. Returned the spell of the guy to my right. Slit the other one's throat. Then came Bella I took her head off. I have an invisibility cloak- used to be my dad's. I used it to get the drop on ten Death Eaters. They were torturing villagers or destroying property when I offed them, so I figure they got what they had coming to them.

"I guess Fenrir could smell me or something cause he attacked. That fight took a little while. I transfigured a silver knife and stabbed him in the kidney. Then Malfoy showed up we had a relatively civil duel or at least as civil as you can get when you're trying to kill each other. That was until Narcissa showed up.

"She attacked from the side I turned and grasped her wrists before she could hurt me. Then I saw an AK coming from Lucius. I turned...I pulled Narcissa Malfoy into the path of the AK. Lucius was shocked, I took advantage and basically severed his head. Then I heard the pops of the teachers' apparating. We went back to the train and then I came back here to the infirmary. Oh and I sent a message to Voldie to rethink his strategy."

Preston said, "Why? Why would you kill nineteen people? Why not stun them?"

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry snorted. "Let me guess Dumbledore worshiper and new recruit." He gave a scornful grin to the man who might have been two or three years his senior. "Get over yourself and any preconceived notions about light versus dark. Battle isn't a duel. Battle, especially battle with Death Eaters, has one rule kill or be killed. Anyone who tells you different is lying. When I go into a fight where I **know** I'm outnumbered and I **know** the other side won't hesitate, I will fight with every spell in my arsenal and I **will** take them down hard enough that they aren't going to get up and stab me in the back. This is the reason I am still alive. If you want to survive to have little aurors of your own, I suggest you adopt this policy. I've given you my report. I suggest you get lost."

Poppy took that as her cue and shooed them out of the infirmary.

They started to interview students. Preston made the poor decision to make a critical remark about Lex to a third year Slytherin.

The student stopped talking looked him up and down then said, "For an auror you sure are stupid. Lex Luthor saved my life today and the lives of most of the students here. Not you, not the teachers and not the Headmaster. So you can take your prejudice against all things Slytherin and anyone younger than you and shove it."

As the student walked away, Kingsley said. "Preston, I believe you need to return to the academy, because you obviously need more training on how not to offend people. In case you didn't know the students here have a lot of respect for Mr. Luthor not just because of what happened today, but also because he has been teaching Defense."

Harry slept until just before dinner. "Madame Pomfrey, Can you check my ribs?"

She came over and did a diagnostic charm. "They're healing nicely by tomorrow you should be fine."

"Fine I'll head to dinner and back to the dorm."

"But-"

"Never show them weakness, Madame Pomfrey. There are a few Slytherins that I need to impress."

"But your other wounds."

"Are mostly superficial, a little dittany salve and I'll be good."

"Mr. Luthor-"

"Will I die if I don't spend the night here?"

She shook her head no reluctantly.

"Good then we understand each other. I'll come back so you can check me in the morning."

Hermione watched from a corner as this exchange happened. Suddenly the door to the infirmary swung wide and Albus Dumbledore strode in. He was flanked by Preston Hollister, and Minerva McGonagall and oddly almost two hundred two foot lemon drops. "Mr. Luthor, I must confess to being sorely disappointed in you."

"Yeah, whatever." Harry pulled out some clothes from his backpack that the elves had brought to the infirmary from the train. And then pulled the screens around his bed shut.

"Auror Hollister informs me that you were responsible for the deaths, of nineteen people-

"Eighteen. Lucius Malfoy killed his own wife." came Lex's voice from behind the screen.

"Mr. Luthor I didn't bring you here so you could kill a bunch of people-"

"The hell you didn't!" Harry's screens were flung back and he emerged fully dressed. "You brought me here so I could get rid of your bloody Voldemort problem. Because you and your precious order are too bloody squeamish to do what is necessary yourself. Prophesied Savior be damned! Anyone who can pick up a wand can kill, you and your lot seem to think turning the other cheek unto the point of death some how makes you wonderful, special people. What it makes you, is stupid and dead. I killed eighteen people today I have to live with that on my conscience for the rest of my life. I take comfort from the fact I didn't start what happened today and if I hadn't done what I did a lot more people would be dead right now. So take your sanctimonious bullshit and shove it up your arse. Every person I killed today had a dark mark. By the terms of my contract, I am within my rights to kill those people in defense of my self and others."

"He's right Headmaster."

Harry's head whipped to the corner from where Hermione's voice emerged.

"Lex may have killed, but he saved a lot of students. Students that you are supposed to protect, Headmaster. Where were you? Where were the teachers? Where is an actual Defense Professor? I love magic, but I have to say Lex has a point about anyone can pick up a wand and kill. I think those of us that want the magical world to be a better place have the responsibiity to ourselves and our fellow magical creatures to take them up and use them in defense against people like V-voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Everyone in the infirmary went quiet. The silence was only broken by the hundred ninety five two foot high lemon drops playing Night on Bald Mountain.

Harry's lips twitched and he firmly pressed them together trying not to lose it as the final bars played. Hermione's eyes widened. A moment later the first bars of The Imperial March started to play.

"Miss Granger you are too young to understand." Albus tried to dismiss her.

"And Harry was too young to die. But you were the one to send him back there. Maybe the Imperial March is a fitting theme song for you Headmaster."

"Obviously today was too stressful for you Miss Granger. Mr. Luther we shall discuss this later." Albus and his entourage of lemon drops and Preston left.

Minerva stood there and seemed to want to say something but apparently she couldn't find the words.

Lex thought of something. " Has anyone sent word to the families so they know not to expect the express."

Minerva went white then scarlet. "I'll see to it." She left.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: Due to RL issues, and a tendonitis flare up it will be a week before I post on this story again. My typing has been reduced to a one handed peck but good news for Savior fans I'm almost done with the next chapter.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 44

Voldemort listened angrily to the reports from his followers, _crucioing_ each of them as they finished. Goyle Sr. had to be helped away by his other followers, after reporting what little he saw in Hogsmeade. Voldemort stormed about the room that he met with his followers in. Nothing had gone right. Albus Dumbledore had been in London at the ministry so instead of having time to get into Gringott's to get the cup he'd had to fight the old man. Then to arrive back here and not ten minutes after his arrival, the heads of his two lieutenants and his chief enforcer arrive minus their bodies and carrying that infuriating, disrespectful, mocking note. Voldemort blasted the room's table to bits, then all but one of the chairs. He read the note again. This boy dared threaten him. He _incendioed_ the note. He flung himself petulantly into the remaining chair. Obviously this Luthor character was tougher than he seemed on the surface.

Voldemort growled, where had this boy come from. Dumbledore had found him and brought him here, but he obviously had little or no control over him. The blood bath in Hogsmeade of his followers, that was reported definitely wasn't Albus' style. Tom didn't know why the old man was so squeamish, after all blood was so pretty and screams were such a lovely symphony of sound to the ear. He'd have to summon Snape and get more information about the boy. Someone like him could be even more of a threat than the old man.

In the meantime he thought about who among his followers would he promote to take the places of his favorites...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat quietly in the corner of the common room. Most of Gryffindor was reluctant to find their beds that evening. Many of the more prejudiced members were reflecting that maybe, just maybe not all Slytherins were bad. Even Dennis Creevy was allowing Lex might have some worthwhile qualities. Hermione, herself, was trying to reason out what she had heard it the infirmary. Lex had been so angry at the Headmaster, she wondered why. The Headmaster had condemned Lex's actions, but he had done what was needed. He had been like a soldier. He killed the Death Eaters. How was that different than a soldier killing his opponents in a war?

Hermione's personal feelings about Lex were also very confused. In some ways he reminded her of her first friend Harry, but Harry had never had that much self confidence. Some of Lex's mannerisms were the same as well. He tended to brush his unruly hair forwards to cover his forehead. And even though Lex radiated power like the Headmaster did, it seemed like he did his best not to be noticed. Of course that worked about as well as trying to hide an elephant in a living room. Between his bad boy good looks, his intelligence, his manners, his Quidditch skills and his power there was no way he could go unnoticed by the female population of Hogwarts despite his somewhat small and slender build. Lex didn't seem to see all those things. He was actually humble and kind instead of having an overinflated ego the way some boys seemed to.

Hermione wondered where on earth the Headmaster had found Lex. Lex had sounded like he had been brought from wherever it was against his will. His words implied he had made some kind of contract to protect himself from those who had trouble with his methods. She wondered where he was from, and if he had friends or family there that missed him. Maybe after the holidays she would spend more time with him, as he had tried to do with her before.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Down in Slytherin, Lex had just entered the common room. At dinner he had seemingly focused solely on his meal, avoiding the looks that everyone was giving him. Now in his house, his eyes reassured the Slyths that had been at the train that all was well. The few Slyths that were the children of the inner circle however had trouble meeting his eyes. Like in Gryffindor all the students of the house were in the common room.

Harry walked to the portrait of Salazar. He decided to make his point in a round about way. "Salazar, what would you do in your day to a member of your house that endangered the lives of the others in your house?"

"He or she would be held up for public shame. Depending on the severity of their offense they might be expelled. True achievement comes from a moral uprightness, perseverance, cunning, and the understanding that no recognition of greatness is possible in the absence of community. True greatness involves building not just yourself but also others. It involves making the world better for everyone and everything. I regard my contribution to Hogwarts as my greatest achievement."

Harry took out his wand and aimed it at the stone above the fireplace. Most of the students scattered to the far walls. Harry carefully but deeply carved the words into the stone in large enough print that it could be read from the farthest corner of the room, adding who said it after.

"True achievement comes from moral uprightness, perseverance, cunning, and the understanding that no recognition of greatness is possible in the absence of honor and community. True greatness involves building not just yourself but also others. It involves making the world better for everyone and everything. Does anyone here understand what these words mean?"

"Slytherin house, the house of cunning, the house of ambition has become the house of evil because so many of its members have forgotten this basic truth. For many of this house, morals are non existent. Perseverance still exists but perseverance for what? For evil?

"Cunning? What cunning is there in forcing others to your will through fear? What sort of community is there, in a society that kills for it's own self aggrandizement? Where people allow themselves to be ruled by madmen?

"Today I killed eighteen people. I can never give those people back to their loved ones. Some of you in this room probably knew some of them, for that I am sorry. I would however, do it again, not because I like to kill." Harry paused blinking back tears of rage and regret . "I did it because they took up their wands and attacked, not to defend themselves but to attack others. They attacked in absence of moral uprightness, in absence of cunning, in the absence of honor. They attacked children. They attacked in the name of Voldemort. They are not the first and sadly they won't be the last.

"Voldemort, it means flight of death. It's also an anagram of Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry demonstrated. "Tom was born of a union between a muggle man and a witch. His mother was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin however the pureblood mania that existed in her family had resulted in severe inbreeding to the point that both her father and brother were basically mad and poor Merope Gaunt was only a little better than a squib. She had enough skill to brew a love potion however and through that means, she collected her handsome and unwilling suitor. However before Tom was even born Merope gave up dosing her husband, and he left her. Tom was born in an poor man's ward in a London Hospital, his mother died minutes after his birth and he was placed in an orphanage. Most such children find homes now days, but in Tom's era there were many orphans and times were hard. Tom was also odd, he could make things happen. And he did, not to protect himself. Well maybe at first, but later he did it because he enjoyed the fear he invoked. At eleven he found out he was a wizard and he dreamed that being a wizard entitled him to whatever he wished. He went through Hogwarts. He discovered he was Slytherin's descendant. He was handsome, smart, ambitious, Slytherin. He adored the dark arts and because he experienced little human kindness in his life, he assumed the world was made up of people like him. All of them out for all the power, wealth, and glory that they could get. He favorite saying is there is no dark or light only power and those afraid to use it.

"But Salazar and experience have taught me there is light and there is dark and there is gray. Voldemort taught himself to speak the way those of wealth and power did. He learned their fears and learned to speak to those fears to influence their thinking. He became Head boy. He used what he learned. The war that exists outside these walls of Hogwarts is a direct result of it.

"He forgot that true greatness comes from moral uprightness, perseverance, cunning, and the understanding that no recognition of greatness is possible in the absence of honor and community. It builds, not destroys. Has he achieved a recognition of his power? Yes, but what good is there in it, he has no true friends, only fear filled followers. What good is there, that he is filled with darkness and his main wish is to destroy. I tell you this, so you can understand who and what he really is. This isn't greatness, this is infamy. This is a mark of shame.

"It's a mark unfortunately many Slytherins share." Harry raised his wand and pointed it to the back wall of the common room. The students scattered. In large letters Harry wrote Wall of Shame. Then in smaller letters names began appearing. Harry wrote the names of every Dark Lord in history that had gone through the halls of Hogwarts that had been a member of Slytherin house. After their names he wrote their crimes. He did all the current Death eaters that had been a member of the House . Finally he added Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe's names after which he wrote rapist. "There are unfortunately many more names that belong on this wall. I wish each house of Hogwarts had such a wall to remind them that morality is as important as ability, and that honor once given away is hard to regain. In this room at this moment are students who for whatever reason, be it personal ambitions or familial pressure have given away a piece of their honor because they were warned of todays events. Rather than do what was right and pass the warning on to their fellow housemates and students they did what was easy and tonight six of their fellow students lay dead. Many more go to bed in pain, either actual physical pain or in emotional pain brought on by fear, grief, and worry.

Harry used a sarcastic tone for his next words. "I hope the discomfort of your weak conscience doesn't bother you too much," before continuing in a sincere voice, "and I hope you'll rethink your choices before your name gets carved on this wall."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Minerva tiredly apparated back to the school from the Runcorns. She felt appalled that she had been so discombobulated by the attack, that she'd had to be reminded that the families needed to be contacted. Each of the Heads of house had undertaken to inform the families of the children in their house that were hurt or killed in the attack, then they had notified the parents of the delay in the return of their children. Thank fully the notifications had gone mostly smoothly, and thankfully none of the students who died were muggleborns. She could only imagine the kind of nightmare that would have been. Lastly she was thankfully that Lex had kept his head and protected the students.

All in all most families took the delay in the student's return in stride.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to May101984, for sending my 1000th review on this fic.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 45

That night as the last of the castle's inhabitants fell asleep, Hogwarts thought about all that she had heard and seen in her centuries housing school children. She thought about the dying wishes of each of her founders and she made a decision. For too long she had stood by, she had said and done little, aside from the occasional suggestion to the Sorting Hat to request school unity. Perhaps she should follow the actions of her newest pupil. If the carrot didn't work perhaps a stick was required. His wall of shame idea had merit. She knew each of those that had lived within her walls she knew the actions they had taken with their lives. Living in the castle for all those months as they did, a small part of her was tied to each of them even after they finished school. She knew their actions. Maybe it was time for all to know them. Lex/Harry was correct that the Magical World needed to change. She was where their magical lives started so maybe she should instigate the change.

The next morning all the houses would sport the quote from Salazar and similar views expressed by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Each common room had a wall of shame. Hogwarts had not limited herself to the greater crimes like Harry had. She included minor crimes of bigotry, bullying, lying and standing by doing nothing while crimes happen under your noses. She engraved the more serious offenses in her stone but the minor ones seemed to merely be written on the walls over eighty percent of the school's residents had their names on the wall. Of those guilty of the minor offenses she limited herself to those that were alive the major ones however went back clear to the founding and showed all the houses had their Dark Lords. She knew some of the names she carved would be poorly received but she wouldn't cover up their crimes and she wouldn't spare them their shame. Part of her felt bad because by her judgement half her Heads of House and her Headmaster were guilty of at least one major crime and deserved their name to be carved.

In the morning if the walls hadn't been enough to upset the castle inhabitants the_ Daily Prophet _headlines would have.

**YOU-KNOW-WHO-ATTACKS **

_Special report by Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday the Magical world was reminded we live under a cloud of fear. In two simultaneous attacks He-who-Must-not-be-Named attacked two icons of the magical world, Gringott's bank in Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express. The Diagon Alley attack was devastating property damage is in the tens of thousands of galleons and over a hundred lives were lost between the two attacks. This reporter was eyewitness to the carnage of Diagon Alley. Five shops burned to the ground, fifteen others were severely damaged. The ministry has declared Diagon Alley closed for a week while the rubble and the bodies of the victims that died are cleared. St. Mungo's was flooded with over two hundred casualties, including thirty-five aurors from the ministry that fell victim to Death Eater curses. The attack started at ten a.m. You-Know-Who and a hundred of his followers apparated into the Alley and started their rampage. Death and mayhem were the order of the day. _

_Fortunately for people in London, Albus Dumbledore was in London at the time. He followed the aurors to Diagon Alley where he engaged You-Know-Who in a battle of magic that prevented He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from achieving his goals in London. However that leaves the question why was he in London and what provisions he had made for the students of Hogwarts. Whatever they were they were insufficient word was given to the families of six students that their children would not be coming home. Details of the attack in Hogsmeade are sketchy in the wake of the attack on Diagon Alley, but it is confirmed that there were six students killed and damage was done to the Hogwarts Express itself._

_ In the wake of this tragedy a ministry inquiry is sure to happen, why are our aurors so ineffective? Why were our children so poorly protected? Is the Headmaster of Hogwarts truly doing his best by our children? How will the Ministry stop You-know-Who's reign of terror?_

_For an eyewitness account of the battle between You-Know-Who and Albus Dumbledore see pg.2_

_For casualty reports turn to pg. 12_

_For details of the Hogsmeade Attacks see tomorrows paper._


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 46

Harry didn't notice the additional names on the wall as he left that morning. He skipped breakfast and taking his backpack he headed off Hogwarts grounds, calling Aelfgiffu as he went. Once he was clear of the gates he apparated to Grimmauld Place.

He felt emotionally wrung out after yesterday's battle. It brought back to many memories. He sometimes kicked himself over his nightmares. He'd read some muggle books on post traumatic stress disorder; thanks to Hermione in his world he'd figured out the proper term for his nightmares and flashbacks a month and a half after the Battle of Hogwarts. Comparing what both muggles and magicals did to treat mental disorders, he'd come to the conclusion that for all the magicals could treat the common cold, their methods of treating mental illness were comparable to a muggle band aid. He used the techniques from the book on post traumatic stress and occluded but he still had nightmares. It wasn't that he felt guilty about the ones he himself killed, it was he felt guilty about the ones he failed to save. So far in this universe he didn't have anyone that bothered him. Whether that was because he wasn't letting anyone close or that he kept himself telling himself it's not my universe, he wasn't sure but it worked.

He really hoped that the Slytherins would be impacted by the wall, he really didn't want to have to kill his classmates but if they became Death Eaters he might not get that choice. He knocked on the door. He was surprised that Sirius had not found another place to live given how much he hated his ancestral home.

Sirius opened it.

"Happy Christmas Padfoot."

"Harry!" Sirius hugged him enthusiastically. Then said, "But we were told..."

"Yeah, well. I know how to apparate. I didn't feel like dealing with everyone this morning after yesterday, so I left a note for Snape on his door and came here."

"That's fine. What happened yesterday? The Prophet focused on Diagon Alley so I only know what McGonagall told the parents."

"Several Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade and the Express. No one else was doing anything so I fought a bunch of them off then sent a return message to Voldie. Sorry but your cousin Bellatrix is now dead, as are the Malfoys."

"Good riddance. Care for some breakfast?"

"That would be great." As Harry ate he gave a report on the attack and his own actions. When he told Sirius about his message to Voldie, Sirius' jaw hit the floor.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm serious."

Letting out one of his characteristic laughs Sirius said. "I'm Sirius and that Prongslet, proves that you've got bigger bollocks than...You are your mother's son because that sort of...gutsy thumbing your nose was exactly the sort of attitude that won James' dad over to letting James marry your Mum instead of a pureblood of good family. He always said a girl with that sort of moxie would be a good addition to any family, that she could back it up with power and brains didn't hurt either." He snickered as he finished his breakfast then summoned a disgruntled Kreature for the clean up.

Harry asked, "Can I use the floo to check on Luna?"

"Go ahead. I've got some wrapping to do." Sirius strolled out of the kitchen still snickering.

Luna had left Hogwarts three weeks early for break, after Draco's attack, when flashbacks and her own fears had gotten the better of her. Harry had urged her to visit a rape crisis center in the muggle world for some counseling. Even if it hadn't fully happened the attack came close enough to leave the mental scars. The healer from St. Mungo's had concurred that a few weeks of intensive counseling would be a good idea. When the floo connected her relaxed face was just what Harry needed to see to assure himself he was making a difference.

"Hi, Luna."

"Harry. Thank you so much, that muggle office that you sent me to has really helped. I've actually been able to sleep with out a potion for a week now. I can't wait for the end of the holidays, I'm looking forward to being back at Hogwarts with you. Harry, could you show me more defense stuff?"

"Sure Luna, I'm glad you're doing better."

"You're still coming for tea on New Year's day right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Goody, because Daddy wanted to talk to you about the Hallows."

"Luna, I'm not sure that's a good idea.."

"Don't worry Harry. Daddy's not the sort to try and take them; he's just curious how they affected you. Meanwhile Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Luna.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: Sorry for slow updates still recovering from tendonitis.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 47

Amelia Bones waited at her floo for her niece. As Susan exited she pulled her into a relieved hug. "Thank heavens you're all right." She examined the clouded expression on her niece's face, and on reflection realized that most the students coming through the wore similar ones. "What's wrong?"

"Auntie I think you should go look at all the common room walls at Hogwarts."

"Why should I do that?"

Susan looked nervously at the people around them then said. "You just should."

"Alright but I want to get you home first."

Three hours later she entered Hogwarts castle, and was met by Minerva McGonagall. "Can I help you Amelia?"

"You can show me to all the common rooms." Amelia watched for a reaction from the Deputy Headmistress. The woman's lips tightened and she paled. But did as she was asked starting with Gryffindor house. Amelia was shocked. There on the wall in Gryffindor house engraved on the wall were the names of the few Dark Lords in history that came from Grffindor and with them were the names. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore with a long list of crimes including, Kidnapping, Child Endangerment, Obstruction of Justice, Liar, Bully and Manipulator and Minerva Eloise McGonagall with the words Kidnapper, By Stander, and Prejudiced carved underneath. Some names didn't surprise her, Peter Pettigrew Liar, Bully, Betrayer and Murderer and Sirius Black, Bully, Kidnapper and Attempted Murderer. Amelia was surprised to note Arthur and Molly Weasely were also on the wall with kidnapper to their discredit. Many other names appeared merely to be written on the walls, with words like Bully, By Stander, and Bigot written beneath them. Amelia was surprised. Without a word she followed McGonagall to each of the common rooms were similar walls were found. She noted that Slytherin's head of House was also carved on the wall. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's heads were merely written with By Stander under them. "I see."

"Amelia, I don't know why I am on Gryffindor's wall with kidnapper carved beneath my name. I have never kidnapped anyone." Minerva said.

"Haven't you? What would call summoning someone from their home to serve your own need without their consent? Admittedly you were not alone in that decision. But summoning Harry Potter from his universe without his consent, taking him away from everything he knows and everyone he loves is kidnapping no matter how you try and pretty it up."

Minerva paled and looked downcast.

"I would like to send an auror to collect the names of those carved on the walls. I'll instigate investigations and those that cannot explain adequately may face charges. Who knows maybe this will be the break the aurors have been waiting for in our unsolved cases file. Do you know why these lists suddenly appeared?"

"I have no idea. The Headmaster is furious as is Severus, and they are looking into ways to remove it from the walls. But so far everything hasn't worked. I have no idea what the students will be telling their families... This will ruin Hogwarts."

"Or perhaps save it, forcing all of us to face ourselves as we truly are, as others see us based on our actions. It is a difficult thing, but perhaps it is for the best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's Christmas holidays were beyond anything he could have imagined. With Sirius' help he went through the trunk that had his families treasures in it, including the portrait of his parents. In the chaos of being brought to another universe and maneuvering so that he could fulfill his contract he had mostly forgotten all about the family treasures that Percy had found in his family vault. It lead to a rather bittersweet reunion.

On Christmas day, Harry found himself opening a Firebolt Mark V a broom that wasn't even officially on the market yet. He gifted Sirius with a box of Fred and George's pranks. He purchased Remus a new defense against Dark Arts book. It took three hours and tying Remus and Sirius together for the two marauders to make up, but they both looked much happier later. Harry took the retaliatory pranks well and listened delightedly as his parents' portrait and the two older men reminisced. At the end of the day Remus spoke, " I have to thank you Harry, for relaxing on your stance of only interacting with those who voted not to bring you to this universe, and for lobbying to give me the defense job at Hogwarts. I'll be starting in the new year."

"Yeah, Remus about that..." Harry put all his strength into a punch in Remus' jaw. The older werewolf wasn't expecting it and actually went down. Harry shook and flexed his hand to resettle the bones. Then he offered Remus a hand back up. "I figure that makes us even."

Remus wiggled his jaw and ran his tongue over his teeth. "Good punch, Prongslet. I think you actually loosened a couple of my teeth."

"I think it's great you'll be the new defense teacher. I'll send you the notes about what I've had the students doing. I've focus pretty hard on the practical, I've given readings for the theory."

"I'll look forward to it."


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 48

The Daily Prophet tried very hard to get details of what happened in Hogsmeade but given who the investigating aurors were and that students and villagers alike had only had glimpses of the goings on, details were nearly impossible to come by. It took two weeks after the battle to get enough information to do more than a blurb about who all died who all was hurt and how much property damage was done. Students, the few whose families let them be interviewed, spoke of the Slytherin Hogwarts student/teacher getting the other students onto the train where they could be defended. Villagers spoke of a Hogwarts student appearing as if out of nowhere, neutralizing an attacking Death Eater then disappearing again. The villagers of Hogsmeade couldn't even agree on the student's house. Rita Skeeter felt singularly stymied. Details that could be used to skew a story were few and far between. She had been able to ascertain that the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade took heavy losses. Of the thirty or so Death Eaters over half were killed. Lucius Malfoy, had proven to be a Death Eater dark mark and all. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead and Fenrir Greyback was dead. Rita struggled with how to slant this article. Finally she hit on it.

_**SAVIOR OR DARK LORD?**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_This reporter brings disturbing news to the wizarding public. As previously reported, the attack on Diagon Alley before Christmas was not the only attack made by You-Know-Who, he also attacked Hogsmeade and the students returning home for the holidays. One would have expected Albus Dumbledore to have been protecting his students, instead of dueling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in Diagon Alley but that was not the case. _

_Hogsmeade was the scene of a blood bath but not the way the wizarding public might expect as result of a Death Eater Attack. Approximately thirty Death Eaters attacked Hogsmeade but less than half made it back to their master alive. Why you ask? _

_The answer is a student at Hogwarts; who is this student? That my dear readers is the question. That he exists isn't in question but who he is what house he is from? Indeed most details are in question because of conflicting reports from witness. One thing the witnesses agree on is that this student has a decidedly deadly attitude to taking down enemies. So is this mystery student a savior as many of the survivors of the Hogsmeade attack claim? Or is he a dark lord that is killing off his competition?_

xxxxxxxxx

Hermione was unusually subdued Christmas Day with her family. She was trying to process all the emotions connected to realizing that her teachers and the Headmaster were not omnipotent perfect people. That the Headmaster of all people was actually a criminal, not just once but several times over. That Minerva McGonagall a woman she had considered modeling her life after was a kidnapper. She wasn't terribly surprised that many (about 90 percent) of her housemates were written on the walls. The Weasley boys had exploded to see their names on the wall with the word bully next to it and Hermione was unsurprised to see bigot next to Ron's as well. Hermione had said, "Of course your names are on the walls, not everyone finds all of your pranks funny."

Her main problem now was what was she going to do about it. Would she add her name to the wall by looking the other way or would she do what was right.

xxxxxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore came to Hogwarts and was surprised when he couldn't apparate through the wards as he usually did. Minerva had owled him the day after the battle in Hogsmeade she had urged him to come. He had delayed claiming Wizengamot business until two days before Christmas mostly due to the desire to avoid students seeing him with the Lemon Drops. Hard to believe he had once adored that candy.

Minerva met him in the hall outside his office the lemon drops were playing Sorcerer's Apprentice. " Can't we get rid of those?" At his negative head shake she continued. "Albus there is something you need to see." She lead him to the Ravenclaw common room, since it was the closest.

"What in Merlin's name?" Albus said as he gazed at the wall and read what was written.

"There's more, all the common rooms have them."

Albus headed to the Gryffindor dorm. When he arrived in the common room and read his name and the crimes listed after it. He exploded. "How dare anyone say such things about me?" He flung a firewhip at the closest chair destroying it. "I have always worked to the betterment of the wizarding world and I have never kidnapped anyone!"

"But you have, Albus, as have I." Minerva said quietly with a look of shame on her face.

"When?"

"When we brought Lex Luthor to this universe."

"That monstrous boy- he must be behind this!" Albus sputtered. "Well I'll show him what it means to take on Albus Dumbledore! I am the leader of the light!"

"Albus-"

McGonagall's soft plea, made him pause. "You're right my dear. I must keep my eyes on the larger picture the time is not yet right to discredit Mr. Potter. I must wait until after he has freed us of Voldemort. In the mean time we must get rid of this. It would be counter productive to leave it up. Who all has seen this?"

"All the students of Gryffindor, all the students in each house has seen their house's wall. Amelia Bones was here the day the students went home. Since then a group of aurors came and took photographs and rubbings of the walls."

Albus scowled. It was unlikely that Amelia would just sit on the information provided by the walls. Damn he bloody Merlin well didn't need this right now. First an uncooperative hero, then Rita, then this, what was he going to do?


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 49

On New Year's Eve Harry dressed in some Dress Robes and apparated to the coordinates Amelia Bones had given him. He was pleased to see she had several armed aurors double checking people's invitations before allowing them to proceed into the party. He circulated for a few minutes and decided he might just enjoy this party, for nearly the first time in his experience he was at a party and he wasn't being mobbed. He spotted Susan and asked her to dance, after which he looked for Amelia. It took a while but he finally found her.

"Madame Bones lovely party. I must say though you look very tired."

"Lex, I'm so glad you could make it. And I am very tired, you ,young man are hell on my workload or rather you and whoever carved all the common room walls at Hogwarts. Dance with me."

Carved common room walls? Harry got a nervous feeling in his gut. However he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He was surprised that she subtly cast a privacy spell. "Carved walls at Hogwarts? What are you talking about?"

"Somehow someone turned over a hell of a lot of rocks. Names of people who have committed crimes of all kinds have been carved into the walls of the common rooms of Hogwarts. Many have been written as well. Everything from murderer to petty theft and bullying. The sheer number of them is amazing. I've only been concerned with the carved names but I've been able to use them to identify upwards of seventy Death Eaters, do a thorough housecleaning in the auror department, and clear one drawer of my coldcase files. What I can't figure out is who knew enough to do the carving."

Harry was quiet for a moment. He didn't have that knowledge, but if Hogwarts was sentient and if Hogwarts had a connection to every student that went through her halls she might, and maybe she had taken his words to heart and responded. "I love Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Hogwarts did it. I started it down in Slytherin, I was trying to make a point to make the students think about their choices and I carved a quote from Salazar and then the names of Slytherin dark lords and the names and crimes of the death eaters I know of, and I wished out loud that all the houses had such walls so they would all know that we're all people that we all have both dark and light in us and it's up to the individual to choose the light."

"And what are you, Lex?"

"I...I am grey. I stand between the darkness and the light, that the darkness will not snuff out the light. However I can no longer claim to be purely light, my...methods are too final for that, and I don't hold that all can be redeemed to the light. However I wish my existence was not necessary."

Amelia gave Harry a comprehending and sympathetic look. "So Hogwarts huh? Interesting. I and a few others have gotten serious about an investigation of Albus Dumbledore, he was on Gryffindor's wall with a substantial list under his name. And everyone who voted to bring you here has kidnapper under their name."

"Really?" Harry paused and thought for a moment. "I bet there are a lot of upset people at the Ministry and at Hogwarts right now."

"That's a sucker bet. I've also got an investigation going into Poppy Pomfrey. She won't be at Hogwarts when you go back. There's evidence of..tampering."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

"Can you give me an update on the Voldemort situation?"

"All that's left are him and his snake. With things heating up, he'll probably go to ground and consolidate for the remainder of the winter." Harry was quiet and focused on what he knew of Voldemort and his methods. "He'll want information about me. Damnation, I really didn't want to do this. I wanted to stay under the bloody radar. But if this is what it takes to force that bastard out into the open then we should do it."

"Do what?"

"Let me think things through a bit more... also if it's possible could Kingsley and Mad-eye come to Hogwarts on Tuesday and Thursday nights, I need more sparring partners with high level skills. Filius and Snape are good but I'm beginning to anticipate what they'll do in our dueling, which tells me it's time to change it up."

"All right." The music came to an end. Amelia canceled the privacy spell and they both clapped politely for the band.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day students returned to Hogwarts it was aboard the express. Harry once again sat with Luna. Reflecting that his holiday had been fun. Christmas day had been filled with pranks and fun with Remus and Sirius. Boxing Day had been delightful from the standpoint of interacting with Bill, Charlie and the Twins. But what Thomas Wolfe had said about not going home again was true. Harry had brought a gift of a new owl for the family but Molly, Arthur, and Ron had all been highly suspicious and it wound up being a mostly awkward day. New Year's Eve had been enlightening but it brought up issues Harry would have preferred not to deal with. Tea with Luna and Xeno had been strange. But now they were on there way back to Hogwarts, sitting quietly together.

Hermione had spent the holiday considering everything that she had studied, assumed, and experienced. Seeing the names of McGonagall and the Headmaster carved on the wall had really shaken her beliefs in the magical world. She decided instead of staying isolated in her own house she would try to reach out starting with Lex. She started to search the train to find him.

She finally found him sitting in a compartment with Luna Lovegood. She pulled the door open , just as Luna looked up and said "Harry did you get-"

Hermione looked at Lex and suddenly she recognized what her subconscious had been telling her for a month. Lex didn't just resemble Harry; he was Harry. "Harry," she said. Her voice held sadness, anger, confusion, and disbelief. Then her eyes rolled back and she fainted.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 50

Harry felt at a loss as Hermione fainted. He caught her before she could hit her head or anything but he didn't know what to do to help her. After getting her onto the seat he cast a light _enervate. _She awoke.

"How can you be Harry? He died, but even if he didn't he was younger than me. You, you're older. Harry was nice, he was gentle..." Hermione's tears followed freely down her face.

"He was afraid of his own shadow. Hermione, I'm not your Harry." Harry fought the desire to flee the compartment, although he no longer panicked with her tears the month after Ron left during the Horcrux hunt cured him of that, but he still would rather deal with Death eaters throwing AK's than a crying woman.

"How is this even possible?" She sobbed.

Harry looked at Luna's interested expression. He sighed. " I.."

"Yes Harry please explain." Luna asked interestedly.

"I was brought to this universe by Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix from my own universe where Voldemort has already been defeated. You said your Harry was nice; he was gentle. So was I, once upon a time. But I was lied to by Dumbledore for years, and though I didn't lose you or Ron, I lost Fred, Remus, Dobby, Sirius, Cedric, and any naivete I had in the war against Voldemort. I was betrayed by the woman I adored, and the man I considered the closest thing I had to a grandfather manipulated and molded me into a weapon...and a martyr. Your Harry died because he- I mean your Dumbledore made assumptions and didn't bother to check if his assumptions were right. He hauled me here to your universe without asking or even considering that maybe I didn't want to come and fight Voldie again, he just assumed."

"Well that explains why kidnapper is under his name then. Do you think you can kill Him?

"Voldie? Heck yeah, I just need him and his snake to crawl out from under their rock..." His face took on a slightly blood thirsty expression. Harry lost himself in imagining the ways he could kill Voldie this time. He could picture their wands locking cores and then he would pull the elder wand and reducto Snakeface to itty bitty pieces, piece by piece. Or just going Dragon and breathing fire and cooking his snaky ass.

Hermione eyed him nervously. "If you're Harry why didn't you tell me before?"

Harry was suddenly drawn away from his fantasies by Hermione's question. "How was I supposed to do that Hermione? Hi Hermione I'm your dead friend from another universe."

Hermione got a slightly shocked look on her face then said "You're right that wasn't a rational question. I'm just so surprised."

"I have tried you know. If anyone should be feeling hurt it's me. You've been avoiding me all fall. I know the Hat put me into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor this time; it felt my plans to off Moldie were highly ambitious."

Luna gurgled with laughter. "Moldie?"

"Sure why not? Lord Voldemort is a made up name. If he makes up his own name why shouldn't I do the same?"

"Oohh. So Lord Voldemort could be Lord Moldyshorts?"

"Exactly." Harry grinned at Luna. "Another favorite of mine is Dork Lord."

Hermione got into the spirit of the conversation. "Or Lord Lackwit?"

After a half hour of coming up with more ridiculous and insulting names for He-who-must-not-be-named. Hermione wiped the tears of hilarity away. "So on the topic of ridiculous names why Lex Luthor?" She watched as Harry went scarlet.

"Umm. Yeah that was a spur of the moment thing. I was pissed because Dumbdork hauled my ass to this universe to be a hero. I was usually to busy being the Dursley's house elf to learn a lot about fictional heros and villains as a kid but I remembered that Superman's nemesis was named Lex Luthor. Dumbdork is looking for a Superman. I didn't and don't really want the job. I'll do it to protect the innocents and those who can't really fight back. The wizarding world though needs to change or give it twenty years and there will be another dark Lord. It's so messed up."

"You're right. May I say thank you for defending us before Christmas?" Hermione said.

"You may and your welcome."

Luna smiled and said, "So Harry how do you feel about what Rita wrote for the Prophet?"

"Rita Skeeter is a pestilence that will one day get it's just desserts."

"My, my, my one would think you don't like her." Hermione said.

"I don't."

"So have either of you heard if there's going to be a defense professor?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, and it's Remus."

"Remus Lupin? But I thought the board of governors got rid of him because he's a werewolf."

"Yeah well Dumbdork finally took my advice and used Umbitch's indiscretion to force them to accept him. I worked with him on his lesson plans so he knows what everyone has been doing this year. He's asked I sub for him on the days around the full moon and I plan to during all my classes except Potions."

"Snape must be livid. The whole school talks about how much he hates you."

"Yeah, I sort of understand why, but the man is seriously immature. And yes, he knows who I am. He resents me because I'm my father's son. He was friends with my Mum until their fifth year, when in the heat of the moment after my Dad bullied him, he called her a mudblood. She cut him after that. It was only later that my parents got together. He never forgave my Dad and he never forgave himself and he takes his bitterness out on everyone around him. Part of me respects him for what he's accomplished with his life and part of me wants to kick his ass and say grow up. It was twenty years ago and resenting me when I never even knew my dad make him seem so small and petty, it's like he can't even see what he's accomplished for himself. He's obviously never hear the best revenge is living well. It's so pathetic.

"Of course it really didn't help that I accidentally killed his godson here."

"Was it an accident?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I disliked Draco Malfoy and I'm not particularly sorry he's dead. This world is probably better off without him. But he never really had a chance to be better, he was just a kid raised in a poisonous atmosphere and spoiled rotten by his family and never really taught right from wrong. As much as I hate what he did to Luna, part of me remembers the Draco of my world who wasn't that bad, who was more a victim of his family than a intrinsically bad person."

"That's sad. Luna why is the wizarding world so short of people who understand the difference between right and wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"I think it's the power of the wand." Harry said.

"What?"

"The power of the wand. I want to make a book into a cat, I wave my wand and voila it's a cat. I trip and fall and break a vase. A wave of the wand and it's all good. Wands allow so many things to be undone with just a flick of the wrist and some mental focus. Magicals never stop to ask should I do this, they never have to live with the consequence of if I break this, what will it cost me. They seem to miss the fact that there are consequences when you're interacting with others. This basic disrespect that starts with things extends to people to. A muggle sees something they shouldn't oh well _oblivate_, never mind it is in essence stealing that person's time and memories. Wizards and witches are generally thoughtless, selfish creatures that don't know the meaning of the words delayed gratification and self discipline. I... sorry. I got very disillusioned with the wizarding world. I was actually making plans to leave it when I was pulled to this universe. I wonder if anyone there even realizes what happened, or if they just found the letters I'd been working on and assumed I left."

"Oh Harry." Both girls engulfed him in a hug.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 51

Harry was surprised when he returned to Hogwarts in the new year, things were very quiet. Harry found himself free to focus on his schoolwork and oddly enough developing the social side of his life. It was different than it had been with Ginny. This time instead of focusing on one girl he had the attention of twelve girls. For the youngest of the beauties he took on a role of protective elder brother and safe person for them to practice their wiles on. For the older beauties he was also a subject of flirtation they enjoyed seeing how red they could make him blush. Harry learned to flirt back in self defense. He was always careful to keep things light, not wanting to endanger any of the girls by being too closely associated with him. He, Hermione, and Luna all grew closer.

The Beauties also made a point of seeing to his learning the magical world social niceties that Dumbledore let him be raised in complete ignorance of. Harry felt much more capable of meeting the requirements that had landed on him after the war in his home universe. Sonia the third year beauty taught him a spell that gave him enough control of his crazed Potter hair that instead of looking like he never combed it, made it look like he had purposely tousled it.

"Sonia that's amazing, my hair has never been this neat. Ever! Where did you learn that spell?"

"My family grimoire, My great-great-great-great-grandmother was a Potter before she married her husband and her daughter inherited the Potter uncontrolled hair. She created this spell and and it's been in my family ever since. I learned it because my parents were third cousins and somehow I'm the first Bastain three generations to get the hair."

Harry eyed her curls and had to agree if she had the Potter hair this spell worked. He didn't comment on how he got the Potter hair and neither did she.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort seemed to pull back and attacks by both him and his Death Eaters fell to almost nothing during the winter cold. The ministry however took the information from the walls and many Death Eaters found themselves arrested, tried and convicted, thrown in prison and their family property confiscated and turned over to family that were the blood traitor branches or at least family that had refused to take the mark. Many others reluctantly went underground with Voldemort rather than get arrested for their various crimes. They couldn't decide if it would be worse than the trials or not. If they were imprisoned they would be facing dementors, with Voldemort they faced bouts of cruiatus on an almost daily basis.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In late February Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis cornered Hermione.

"Granger."

"Davis, Greengrass." Hermione returned cautiously.

"Relax Granger, we aren't here to hex you." Tracy said.

"We are here to let you know that, you're hurting Lex's reputation." Daphne said.

"I'm what?"

"Let us put this another way Granger. Lex is polished in his appearance, he is at the top of seventh year, even ahead of the Head boy, and since we've worked on his social skills and on teaching him the etiquette of the magical world he's gone from a diamond in the rough to a man that possibly could become the most effective Minister of Magic in history. However Luna's and more especially your presence detract from that impression." Tracy finished.

"So are you telling me that Luna and I can't hang out with him anymore?" Hermione felt crushed. She didn't want to hurt Harry in any way but after her years of going the magical world alone she wasn't sure she could handle losing his friendship again.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Lex would hex us to oblivion first. However, we can't let you continue the way you have for the last five years. You're smart, why do you do nothing to present yourself better? You're on your way to being the first muggleborn head girl since Lily Potter, but you won't get it the way you're going. She didn't spend her time constantly trying one up the magical population. Maybe instead of trying to change the magical world into the muggle, you should start trying to understand the history and traditions of the magical world and find ways to bring both sides together in the middle instead of pulling it in one direction. Instead of ignoring the impression you give by looking the way you do, do something to change it. Do something with that mane you call your hair." Daphne said.

Tracy plucked at the cuff of her robe where there was an ink stain. "Learn the charms that prevent this. Fix your too large teeth, wear a little make up, at least make the pretense of giving a crap about what you make the world look at. And for Merlin's sake, stop trying to rub the magical world's face in the fact you read and memorize easily. There is more to life than books, and rubbing everyone's face in what they do and do not know from books is more likely to earn you enemies than friends."

Hermione felt torn between gaping and wanting to find a bathroom to cry in. No one in her life had ever said anything like that to her before. She really didn't want to hurt Harry in any way, and if these other girls were right she was hurting him. "Will you both help me?"

"Meet us in the library after classes-"

"And we'll get started. Can't have you shaming Lex, after all."

A/N: Sorry for the delay, we went on a trip and to my horror the hotel wanted to charge an arm for internet access in addition to the leg they were charging for the room. Updates are likely to be slow until after the Holidays once a week or so. I experienced a breakthrough on my writer's block on Prongs it's next chapter is a third done at this point.. And I think I'm within four chapters of finishing Sirius. Of course there's still the sequel to Sirius which is likely to be only 40 K words. This one is winding down as well. Happy Holidays! :D


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 52

Elsewhere in the castle Sonia Bastain and Astoria Greengrass approached Luna Lovegood. "Hi Luna can we talk with you a moment."

"Of course you want me to not act normal, when I'm with Lex. It's sweet that you're trying to protect him."

Astoria opened her mouth, then shut it because she couldn't think what to say. That was the problem with Luna, for all her oddness she was developing into quite the seer. A talent that had only grown stronger since Draco's attack on her and her association with Lex.

Sonia sighed. "Luna, Lex loves you as you are, and he would protect you from anyone who would hurt you. But your tendency to talk about invisible creatures that no one else has seen could hurt his reputation. You wouldn't want to do that would you?"

"No, but he won't be around for your plans anyway."

"What?" Astoria blurted.

"I need to go finish my transfiguration essay. I'll see you at dinner." Luna strolled away.

Sonia huffed lightly, "That girl makes my head hurt. I don't know what Lex sees in her."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later the whole of Hogwarts fell off their benches at dinner when Hermione or at least they thought it was Hermione came into the Great Hall with the Slytherin Beauties. Her Lion's mane had been cropped into an attractive pixie cut and she was wearing makeup. And instead of her robes hanging like bags on her figure like normal they fitted closely enough to suggest a surprisingly fit figure. She continued to talk to Daphne and even joined the beauties as they sat down with Lex . Although her back was turned to the Gryffindor table, she smirked when she heard Ron exclaim "What! She's a Lion what's she doing sitting with them snakes. This is so not fair. That Luthor is hogging all the babes."

Hermione stood faced him and said loud enough for the whole hall to hear. "And that Ron Weasley is the reason no girl will give a mannerless lout like you the time of day. I hang out with Lex because he is my friend, and I'm not an object in his eyes."

As if Hermione's transformation, from lone ostracized lion and ugly duckling to outspoken swan accepted by the snakes hadn't been enough to provide gossip fodder for the evening, four aurors entered the Great Hall. A month ago the charm on the lemon drops had failed and Harry hadn't been able to spike the Headmaster's candy so the psychedelic afro prank was also no longer working, as such the Headmaster had returned to the Great Hall at meals. They approached the head table "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore we have a warrant to take you to the ministry for questioning in the matter of obstruction of justice charges. Will you come quietly?"

Lex bit his lip to control the urge to bust a gut laughing.

Snape noting his amusement vowed to put the unruly teen in his place.

The rest of the school was surprised but not shocked as the names on the common room walls had made the rounds of all the houses. Hogwarts students on the whole were showing signs of taking to heart the lesson of the walls. There was less bullying. More people were taking stands if they saw an injustice either in the classrooms or in the halls. There were more efforts being made by both the students and most of the staff to ensure that things were fair.

Harry could almost feel the glow of Hogwarts' happiness as the Headmaster was escorted out. One down he thought. Hopefully the absence of the Headmaster would increase Moldywarts' confidence enough that he would come to Hogwarts and bring his snake with him.

The next week during quidditch practice Harry spotted Nagini from high in the sky as she moved towards the school. He called to Adrian Puccey, "Adrian! Take my broom!" Then he let go and transformed.

Nagini never saw him coming. She had just barely registered the shadow of something flying over head when she was bathed in dragonfire. Harry wanting to be sure of the kill dived down and used all the considerable weight of his dragon form to crush the front quarter of Voldemort's familiar.

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the cave Voldemort was using as his headquarters, Death Eaters cringed.

Severus Snape had been summoned and interrogated about who had killed the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade and who had given the aurors the information that decimated the Dark Lord's troops. When he found out it was Dumbledore's summoned Hero, every answer given seemed to infuriate the Dark Lord more. Snape had barely been able to leave when his audience was over. The only reason he'd been spared an AK, was because he was able to tell of Albus Dumbledore's summoning for interrogation, and Voldemort subsequently decided that he needed some first hand observation and dispatched Nagini to the school to spy.

His shrieks as his horcrux and familiar died echoed in the cave and his terrified followers cringed in out of the way corners and niches praying they wouldn't be noticed.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: I'm thinking three more chapters will see this finished. So by Christmas it should be complete. I'll warn you you're going to hate/love how I end it.:D

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 53

Harry called his team as he thought of them together so they could make plans. Moody , Kingsley, Amelia, Filius, Bill and Sirius were a little surprised. Lex almost never called them all together unless he had news about Voldemort.

"Well I called this little shindig because at this moment Voldie is mortal. Yup I have successfully nixed his cruxes. And the very next time we meet I plan to punch his ticket to hell. To that end I've invited you all here, what we need is a plan. Now between the ministry doing an excellent job cleaning house and gathering up Death Munchers thank you so much Moody, Amelia, and Kingsley. Voldie will be hard pressed to field the numbers he did in the final battle in my world. With Albus gone again thank you Amelia. He probably won't hesitate to come after me here at Hogwarts. I am inclined to say let the bastard come, however, yes Filius, I know, that does nothing to protect the students. We have spring term short break coming up I suggest we send absolutely all the students under sixth year home and we stock this place with aurors. The older students should get the choice of going or staying, Then I try to piss him off and get him here and I know just the thing."

"What I need from you all is ideas, about how we should do this. What sort of traps we can set to take out Voldies troops etcetera."

"Hot Damn!" came Moody's exclamation.

For the next two weeks Harry changed into his dragon form and with the assistance of the centaurs he hunted down Aragog's children. The centaurs also hunted down and killed many of the dark creatures that lived in the forest. They agreed it made no sense to leave the dork lord any allies within the scope of the Hogwarts boundaries.

Two days before the break began Harry gave Filius the job of giving an interview to Rita Skeeter. In that interview Filius claimed it had been a research project and gave all the significant details Harry knew about Tom. Stressing the man was a liar and a hypocrite, talking about how his mother had been a squib and his father a muggle. That his grandparents on his mum's side had been so inbred that Marvolo called his wife sis and the two reasons his Mum was spared the attentions of her brother were she was ugly as a troll and she had been a squib to boot. He then spoke of Tom's orphanage years and followed it with how while even a school boy Riddle had been responsible for several murders. He then let Rita interview Salazar Slytherin's Portrait. Sal gave her even more details on the depraved and morally deprived young man he had meet so many years ago.

The day the express left it was fuller than normal, it was also the day the story printed. Harry had picked the timing carefully because he wanted Tom's attention firmly on him.

Harry's plan worked the day after the interview printed. Amelia stumbled through the floo and the first words from her mouth were, "Rita Skeeter was found tortured and killed under a dark mark an hour ago. We believe he's on his way here to kill you Filius."

Lex sighed torture by dork lord wasn't a way he would want to go, but Rita had tortured him enough times in the press he really couldn't garner too much sympathy. "Couldn't happen to a nicer cockroach." He looked at his teacher. "Well let's go get ready shall we."

Two hours later Harry in his re-made Basilisk armor stood next to Filius in his best goblin made armor and they looked out at the two hundred Death eaters and the various creature allies Voldie had been able to field. The two hundred teachers, aurors, and various oldest students looked terrified. Harry looked and said, "Well I'd rather face this than the thousand plus I faced on my home world. We won that day against superior numbers, but at a high price too. Okay everyone listen up. Students your job is to shield the teachers as much as you can and retrieve wounded. In the unlikely event we get overrun, your instructions are to get out via the tunnel by the humpbacked witches statue. Fred, George you are in charge of the retreat, if that happens, go into Hogsmeade and floo home."

The twins nodded, and they said in unison "Aye Aye Mon capitain!"and gave Harry a ridiculous salute that reminded him of a Red Dwarf episode he saw once and he grinned.

"Teachers your job is to keep us from being overrun. You won't like this but this goes for both you and the aurors. Those people out there are completely lacking a moral compass since you dare to hold a wand against them they will not hesitate to hurt, maim, or even kill you. If I see a single stunner being thrown I will personally hunt you down and kick your ass. If you have to choose between a cutting curse and a severing charm go with the severing charm. I'm not saying you must kill them, but better to take them out that them do that to us, use your judgement. Alright lets do this. Filius you're with me. I want Snakeface to see you then switch all his focus to me, at that point you get your ass back here and help the other teachers got it."

Filius nodded.

All the people in the castle looked at Harry's calm purposeful visage and took heart. With a few exceptions most had never been in this sort of pitched battle before. But he seemed convinced they would carry the day, and because he believed, they believed.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

A/N: To all who complain about my short chapters in this story. Enjoy the longest chapter this story has or ever will have.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 54

Voldemort was snarling he couldn't believe that that little quarter goblin nothing had dared bare his secrets to the wizarding world at large. He'd had to quell dissension in his ranks before he got to leave and take care of that annoying reporter. He had re-affirmed that Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts, he had enough problems without having to face that senile old man, his plans had been going horribly for months. Facing the battlements of Hogwarts was much more daunting than he expected especially since he didn't have nearly the number of followers and dark creatures he had wanted for this assault. The forest had been strangely barren of arcomantulas. How to do this?

He started of with a message spell. "I am Lord Voldemort. I have no desire to hurt those of pureblood within the castle. How ever there are those among you, that are less than pure. Even less than pure human. I want the unconditional surrender of the castle occupants if you do not surrender in a quarter hour I will destroy the castle and all it's occupants."

"Yo, Tommy boy! Quit the pretentious bullshit and face me if you've got the balls!" Lex's voice rolled across the distance between them. He ignored the jaws that were hitting the ground all around him before continuing so Voldie's attention would be firmly on him. "I'm the one that gave Filius all the facts and figures and truth behind who the bloody hell you really are. I killed your precious basilisk in the chamber and I killed your precious Nagini. Come out and face me you slithering coward!"

"Attack but leave that boy to me I'll teach him what it means to insult the name Voldemort!"

And so the attack began. The Death Eaters swarmed forward it didn't take them long to push through the outer battlements to the courtyards surrounding the castle. The aurors and the brave members of the Order of the Phoenix charged forward to meet them. At first, many were reluctant to follow the advice that Lex had given them on tactics. Remus Lupin was one of these, until Percy Weasley who was fighting beside him fell to an AK.

Lex had lead the charge, and unlike many of those following him, he approached battle with killing intent. Wand in one hand Sword of Gryffindor in the other he alternated hexes with actual physical fighting until he had waded through the lines of Death Eaters. He noticed most of the Death Eaters who saw him coming found excuses to find other opponents and supposed that was mostly due to Voldie's orders. But it didn't stop him from taking down as many as possible, the more he took down the fewer everyone else would have to deal with. Many Death Eaters he merely gave minor cuts to fell later as they succumbed to the poison from his sword.

Emmaline Vance got banished into a wall then hit with a _reducto. _George Weasley saw her get hit and knowing she was a friend of the family ventured out to try to rescue her and bring her into the infirmary. He followed Lex's philosophy to put them down hard enough they don't get back up but in his concern for Emmaline he missed seeing the Death Eater that collapsed part of the outer wall on him.

Kingsley found himself surrounded by four Death Eaters. He dodged and shielded but knew it was only a matter of time. His shield deflected the worst of a sectumsempra as he took two of the Death Eaters down but he still got caught by the edge he screamed as he felt it cut his shoulder and face. That was it, he knew he was going to die. Out of his remaining eye he saw Hagrid come up behind the remaining Death Eaters with a Cerebus on his heels Hagrid grabbed the two by the head and smash them together with enough force that Kingsley could hear the skulls shatter. The giant man scooped him up and carried him to the door of the castle where he handed him to students to take to the infirmary.

Hagrid ordered Fluffy to guard and was about to turn back to the battle when Fred Weasley asked his help. Together they went to where George had last been seen by his twin. Hagrid easily hefted the stones of the fallen wall and used them as ammunition against Death Eaters. They found Emmaline first. She had been crushed. Fred grew more panicked and didn't see the spell that severed his wand and the outer half of his hand coming. The Death Eater that did it fell to Hagrid's arm and a stone from the fallen wall. Together they found George who though badly hurt was still alive and Hagrid moved both boys to where they could get help.

Sirius had started the battle at Harry's side but as they waded through the Death Eater lines it became obvious that while the Death Eaters were willing to let Harry through the same was not true for those that fought with him.

It took the combined efforts of two hags, and five Death Eaters to take Alastor Moody down but take him down they did.

Minerva was holding the inner walls. She felt sickened and afraid as she watched, her friends and former students fall to entrails bursting curses and blood boiling hexes in addition to AK's. This was chaos, this was madness. She looked at Filius he looked nearly as grim as she felt.

Bill Weasley fought his way to Sirius Black's side and the two stood back to back against all comers for most of the battle. They made a formidable team taking down thirty Death Eaters over the course of the battle.

Charlie and Arthur Weasley fought side by side not far from the castle doors and though Arthur would have loved to take a moment to mourn his fallen son he knew if he did so he might very well lose his others so he fought bravely on until Hagrid brought both bloodied and in George's case broken bodies past him. In that moments distraction he was hit with a Sectumsempra in the left leg and he went down. Charlie gathered his father and retreated to the castle.

Nymphadora Tonks got hit in the face with a conjuring acid curse but it didn't stop her from saving her partner in battle Amelia Bones by summoning a stone from the broken wall into the path of an oncoming AK. Amelia in her turn got caught in the shoulder by a bone shattering hex as she stopped an AK from hitting Tonks.

Two of Fluffy's heads were biting off the heads of some death eaters when a third killed him with an AK. Hagrid distraught at the death of his pet redoubled his efforts. When he fell Minerva couldn't help herself she stepped forward two of her students stepped with her. Realizing her mistake she tried to push them back but missed seeing the AKs that took all three of their lives.

Outside the fallen outer wall Harry had finally gotten in range of Voldemort. "Well here I am Tom. Let's do this." And they dueled.

The duel had started off with Voldemort taking on the tone of a master testing his student. Testing him for speed and spell knowledge. It wasn't long before he was intermingling Crucios and Imperios with the rest of his spells. Harry let one of the imperius curses hit just so he could see the look on Voldie's face when he threw it off. Their duel rapidly evolved into including whatever offensive and defensive tricks they knew including apparition and physical fighting. Harry lost his grip on the Sword of Gryffindor but was relieved to find out that Voldie couldn't pick it up and use it against him. When he'd tried the sword burned him. Harry was unsuccessful in his timing of his spells to use the Priori Incantateum effect that he knew was between their wands and it was pissing him off. At least that was what he told himself not wanting too admit that Voldemort's baiting might be having some effect.

"So boy, Severus tells me Dumbledore summoned you from another universe. He took you away from all you know and love."

"I was planning on leaving anyway."

"Really and how did it feel to be brought here to be a playing piece?

"Bout the same as home."

"Do you like being a pawn? Did Albus pull you to his bed the way he tried to do me as a boy? You are rather handsome. Surrender and we could have a pleasant time together."

"Yeah right, let you bugger me? I don't swing that way you pervert. You might be into sadism but I get enough pain just surviving my so called life and I'm no sub. Besides I would never side with someone who killed my parents let alone bed a disgusting …. you know I can't think of a word foul enough to describe you. No wonder no one wanted to adopt you. I'm sure it was in your eyes even back then-"

"SHUT UP!"

"What poor baby Tommy afraid to admit his own past."

Harry thought maybe he'd made a mistake as Voldemort's speed of casting kicked up another notch. Then it happened Voldie fired a _crucio_ just as Harry fired a _reducto. _Their wands locked. And a golden cage built around them. Voldemort was thrown off by the unexpected effect and it took Harry mere seconds before Voldemort's wand was regurgitating spells. Rita appeared. She was followed by many people Harry didn't know. Harry used Voldie's preoccupation with the shades from his wand to move in closer.

Before the battle Harry had spent hours trying to decide how to kill Voldemort. He had the Elder wand and that would do the job. He had his animagus form. He had the Sword of Gryffindor. But in the end he had decided to use the Priori Incantateum and his basilisk sword. Because he wanted to be up close and personal and see the light in the bastard's eyes go out as he died and the basilisk poison in Gryffindor's sword was just to quick. Harry drew his second sword from its sheath and stabbed Tom through the heart with it.

Voldemort's eyes went wide with shock. "You foolish boy do you really think this will kill me." the Dark Lord rasped.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"I've taken steps, I will never die." He choked a little and some blood came from his mouth.

"You mean your Horcruxes?" Harry grinned as Voldie's eyes grew alarmed.

"I got the Diary, I got the ring, I got the cup, I got the locket, I got the diadem, Dumbles got Harry and I got the snake. And by my count that means the last bit of soul out there for you is anchored in this homunculus which isn't going to last much longer. Say hello to the devil for me." The light in the eyes of the worst and most feared Dark Lord in British history went out.

Back at the castle the tide of battle finally turned. Aurors and Order member had taken heavy tolls but they now outnumbered the Death Eaters. Gradually in small pockets Death Eaters began to surrender. Until suddenly there were no more groups fighting. Bill and Sirius looked around with no enemies left to fight they looked at one another. "Harry?" Bill asked.

"Harry" a grim faced Sirius agreed turning to Padfoot to better smell for his godson. The smell of blood almost overpowered his nose. He headed in the direction He knew Harry had gone in a few minutes later they found him he was kneeling beside Voldemort's body propping himself up of the short sword that was run through the chest of the fallen Dark Lord. Fearing the worst of the unmoving figure Padfoot ran and nuzzled the young man's chest.

As the grim like dog nuzzled him Harry's head and energy surged upwards. "Paddy!" He said with an enormous grin, "You made it."

Bill came up. "How you doing Lex?"

"Tired. Any idea how bad yet?"

Bill shook his head no.

"No hope for it, then." Harry pulled his sword from the body. "Paddy mind levitating this back for me. I'm not sure I have enough energy left." He wiped his sword clean with a tuft of grass and tucked it into his belt until he could give it a good cleaning. Then he looked around until he found the Sword of Gryffindor. After picking it up he said, "Let's go!"


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 55

Rufus Scrimgeour was relieved when he got a summons from Amelia to come to Hogwarts. He had been very nervous about committing so many resources to one location when they weren't even positive there would be an attack. She had sent him a message when You-Know-Who attacked and now again that it was over. The news he got when he got there was good but not as good as he hoped. They had estimated the Dark Lord's troop strength at two hundred including his dark creatures he'd been close to three hundred fifty strong.

The two hundred witches and wizards that had faced Voldemort would all be receiving Orders of Merlin if he had his way. Only about thirty Death Easters had surrendered in the end. Those that didn't hadn't really been given quarter by the defenders. Their bodies were being identified then transfigured into wood which would be burned later. On the defending side there had been grave losses. Over a sixty aurors, sadly three students, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and over a dozen witches and wizards would never again raise their wands in defense of the magical world. There had been injuries too numerous to count some horrible that couldn't really be mended Arthur Weasley's leg and Kingsley Shaklebolt's face and eye came to mind. Some that would involve a long recovery George Weasley and Hagrid came to mind. But the body of Voldemort with the gaping hole in its chest was gruesome proof that this was indeed a finished chapter. As he looked at it, his job was to make the changes needed to see that this never happened again. He planned to start by persuading Lex, as the young man was now known as, that the magical world needed him and that he could be happy as a member of the magical community instead of letting him disappear into the muggle world as their contract specified. Rufus wouldn't break it, he would and could only try to persuade.

Harry had finally taken up quarters outside of Slytherin house not far from the infirmary which he supposed was better than inside it. Poppy had graciously allowed him to leave after verifying that he hadn't been sliced to ribbons, cursed irrevocably, or otherwise come out of his confrontation to badly. Harry had once again taken up the role of minor healer in face of the number of injured but had been relieved after only two hours by some healers from St. Mungo's whose instructions were to rest before he magically exhausted himself. He did as ordered and had just settled in for a firewhiskey nightcap went the portrait guarding his door told him the minister was outside. Harry said, "Let him in. Minister would you care to join me?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

After they had both finished one shot and Harry had poured another which this time instead of throwing it back he sipped. "What brings you to my door?"

"I know you have fulfilled your end of the contract and I'll see to it you get paid. But I was hoping to persuade you to stay in the magical world. I realize you still want to finish your NEWTs but I was thinking that you could come work at the ministry or-" Rufus stopped when he saw the refusal rising in Harry's eyes. "Don't refuse. If you don't want to be at the ministry, be here at Hogwarts. I hear you made an excellent DADA instructor. I was thinking Order of Merlin first class. You could have summers off."

"I don't need an Order of Merlin First class."

"Tough, everyone who was here is getting one for services rendered to the magical world. Most will only be third class especially the ones for the students and healers, the ones not on the lines, second class for all who fought. For those that were seen giving valorous service during the fight or who received life threatening injuries and the dead it will be first class. Amelia told me how you inspired everyone and reassured them before the fight and the way after the fight you came in and helped heal. Those were valorous acts, you did not do those things because of your contract you did them because of the kind of person you are. I need people like you if I am going to reshape the magical world so things like this never happen again."

"I'll think about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia Bones entered a holding cell with a set of power limiting binders. "Hello Albus, today is your trial."

"Ah good, I am anxious to get this nonsense over with so I can get back to Hogwarts and plan how young Mr. Luthor can finish of Lord Voldemort. I doubt he can do it without me."

"Albus I don't know what you've been smoking but I've got news for you, Voldemort is dead. He has been for two weeks. His followers are mostly dead with about thirty exceptions and all of them are scheduled for trial next month."

"But-"

"The dark lord wasn't the only rock Lex kicked over. Your barrister has been informed of the additional charges you face in addition to the obstruction charges. I very much doubt you'll be returning to Hogwarts."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was at the ceremony for the awarding of the Order of Merlins when something next happened, Harry felt both angry and sad when it did.

He had had mixed feelings towards his potions professor since coming to this universe. Questioning later revealed that Snape had felt much the same. They knew Snape had done it because apparently deep down he regarded Harry as Lily's son whom he had vowed to protect and his magic left him for attempting to poison Harry he died a few hours after confessing. He had given Harry a common fast acting poison in his drink at the ceremony, Harry recognizing some of the symptoms of poisoning had summoned a bezoar and swallowed it. Hermione was the one to figure out what had saved Harry. It turned out that his basilisk bite back in second year had left him somewhat immune to most poisons.

Despite the drama life went on, and the next milestone was when Lex took his NEWTs , or at least what he thought were his NEWTs...Harry had taken his Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Herbology NEWTs easily he'd actually been surprised at how easy they were. But His Defense NEWT wound up a lot harder than he thought. It was only at the End of Year feast presided over by Acting Headmaster Professor Flitwick that he realized he'd been had.

Professor Flitwich stood and cleared his throat. "Students, teachers welcome to the end of year feast. As you can see by our decorations Slytherin house has won the House Cup, Gryffindor has won the Quidditch cup and we are all thankful after the tumultuous events of this past year that we are here. I would like a moments silence for those students and teachers who are no longer with us." For two minutes the hall was silent. "Each year in the summer we teachers pick a boy and a girl that we feel most exemplifies the Hogwarts ideals, scholastic achievement and leadership, we also consider who among you students are admired for achievement outside the classroom. This year we had a student who only joined us for his seventh year. If we had known him last year there is no question he would have been named head boy. Not to diminish in any way your accomplishment Dale."

"No offense taken Professor because I would have agreed." the head boy stated.

"I of course speak of Mr. Luthor."

Harry felt himself redden to the color of an apple.

"Mr. Luthor stepped forward and taught defense to his fellow students. He ably defended his fellow students from those wanting to do harm not once but twice for that I wish to award him this plaque for special services to the school."

Harry reluctantly came forward and got the plaque. He was about to head back to his seat whenFilius stopped him. "Hold on I'm not through."

"Mr. Luthor did a task of herculean proportions he had help to be sure, but he worked to be prepared for this task. In the course of doing so I got to know the young man standing beside me and I rapidly came to realize he wasn't a NEWT level defense student. To that end during NEWT testing I had some friends of mine from the certification department at the ministry testing you for your Defense Mastery. It is my great honor to present you with this certificate of Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Congratulations Mr. Luthor."

The Great Hall's occupants broke out in cheers.

The professor canceled the _sonorous_ he'd been using and said "Lex I would like to offer you the Defense Against Dark Arts post."

"I'll think about it Professor. But first I'm going on vacation with some of my friends."


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

Chapter 56

Harry lay back and let the sun soak into is bones. He was totally relaxed. He had rented a large villa or was it a small palace he wasn't sure which, on a beach in France between Nice and Monaco. He had brought the beauties, Hermione, Luna, Kingsley, Remus and Sirius to the beach with him. The rest of his team Amelia, Filius, and Bill came and went as their schedules allowed. The Weasleys had all come for two weeks early on while Arthur, Fred and George recovered, but Ron just annoyed everyone and the twins were anxious to get to work on their shop and weren't comfortable being surrounded by the beauties. Angelina, and Katie Bell were more their style. Harry had smirked when the twins realized they were sharing house space with their heroes and was even more amused when they offered Remus a job. Molly was scandalized first by the twins then by the swimsuits and lack thereof on the beach, needless to say the Weasleys didn't stay long.

Harry didn't mind the swimsuits though. The beauties usually wore one piece swimsuits, Hermione a full bikini, and Luna well.. Luna's fair skin didn't do well in the sun for long, so she kept to the house except in the late afternoon. When she came out she followed the local custom of just a bikini bottom, much to Harry's amusement. This was what being on vacation was meant to be. Some days lazing on a beach, some poking around and playing tourist, evenings spent relaxing with good food and wine, others going out dancing in Nice or even gambling in nearby Monaco.

It was all good, so why was there this nagging sensation that it couldn't last. Harry shrugged maybe it was just paranoia that had rubbed of Moody onto him. Harry had discovered the easiest way to deal with it was just to be prepared. Hey he was a wizard so that made it easy. Harry carried everything he owned except Aelfgifu on him at all times.

He had just finished giving each of the girls a hand with sunscreen potion on their backs and they had dozed off, when a gorgeous brunette with long brown hair and a burgundy colored bikini bottom came up to him. "Allo..You are Anglaise Non?"

"Yes, I mean oui." he blushed a little.

"Good, I must practice my Anglaise. You blush so. These girls they are your girlfriends?'

"Friends. Yeah."

"So many you must be quite a man if you satisfy all of them."

"We're just friends."

"So none of them is as you say a special friend." She persisted.

Harry shook his head no blushing furiously.

"Their, how do you say...their loss. I think you are quite...cute monsieur. Perhaps we could as you Anglaise say get to know one another."

Harry fought the urge to gulp. "That might be nice."

"I'll make sure it is. My name is Babette. You are?

"Lex."

"I am very glad to meet you Lex." She peeked up at him from under half lowered eyelashes and trailed a finger from his collar bone to his heart.

Suddenly he was distracted by the flutter of wings in his peripheral vision he calmly extended his hand for Aelfgifu. "Aelf, what are you..?"

The brunette stepped back startled by the owl. Harry noticed Luna on the terrace, "What?"

"Bye Harry! I'll miss you!" Luna called.

A split second later there came the feeling of a rug being pulled from under his feet and the hooking sensation of a portkey Harry tightened his hand on Aelf 's feet as he disappeared.

The End

A/N: I'm evil I know it. Darkshaddowedrose was in complete agreement as to where this story would end though so you can't blame it all on me. I offer a challenge to any authors out there interested feel free to kidnap this Harry into a universe of your own. The only stipulation is the story has to end the way this one did. And you have to send us the link. This challenge is open until we start posting the sequel. Yes, folks there will be a sequel and it will be the last universe Harry visits. It will be called Yet Again and we won't start posting for at least six months. We probably won't be including the adventure's you come up with in the sequel unless you include the whole beach scene ending, something about the opening of Yet Again.

I realize I didn't tie off all the lose ends and questions people had about the side characters but life is like that sometimes.

I'd like to take a moment to thank my numerous reviewers, there were a lot of you. I'm going to mention a few of my consistent reviewers who gave me lots of feedback. Cateagle you're awesome. Alix33- and goku90504 your corrections were deeply appreciated, Wonderbee31 though your comments were short they usually made me grin. Tentrees, SeaBreeze2Ga, GenoBeast, taxzombie, dogsby the list goes on and on. I greatly appreciate all my readers that take the time to review.

For a story that started as an exercise to break through writer's block this has sure been fun. I have three projects I'm currently working on. Harry Prongs Tatum is by far the most challenging because of all the changes involved. Trying to make them logical and thinking out the consequences is a lot harder the farther you go, in the interests of a good story I'm forced to take my time I hope for monthly updates next year and I swear my next chapter will be up for Christmas. Sirius' Savior is also winding down I'm researching for Harry's trip to India and after that it's back to England for the sequel. Title still to be determined it will start posting in January probably again monthly updates. I have one other project that I've started blame darkshaddowedrose. But I won't be posting that one anytime soon either. It's called Trust is a Relative Thing and in it I'm challenging myself to keep Albus fairly true to canon while having the Dursleys be very different from anything I've seen on fanfiction. Anyway thanks again. Silverfawkes


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: this story uses characters and settings from J.K. Rowlings wonderful creation Harry Potter. I get neither fame nor money for the stories I create off her work. All I get is the reviews my readers grace me with. This yet another collaboration with darkshadowedrose. This one is a bit of an even split the way The Day Albus Dumbledore Never Remembers  is.

Yet Another Universe

A/N: Okay as per promise I have been working on a sequel. And I have several chapters written at this point. I had five people express an interest in my challenge but to my knowledge none of the actually posted anything because no one sent me links. It is called Yet Again. AU doesn't begin to describe Harry's adventure in this one. Here's just a piece of the first chapter. I will post the first chapter on June 13th.

Teaser:

A light showed above the circle and a moment later a figure fell from the light. Before their eyes was a half-dressed person clinging to a wildly screeching barn owl. "Dang it! I was on a beach with a babe! What is wrong with you people! Would it really have been so wrong to let me actually score with a girl, before you haul my ass to yet another effing universe! I swear Fate Hates ME! Shit it's cold here! What is it the middle of winter?"

"It was not winter where you came from?"

"No it was the twenty first of Ju- Oh Crap! Summer solstice." Harry took a closer look at his surroundings and suddenly felt very nervous. Two of the three wizards looked very familiar. One was a dead ringer for Snape minus the hooked nose that had clearly been broken more than once, two looked like Dumbledore minus, oh, seventy years give or take five and the crooked nose. On the wall hung a flag with the symbol of the Hallows and Wizard number three reminded Harry of pictures he had seen of Gellert Grindelwald. "Aelf I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Then he noticed over in a corner the naked body of a girl whose throat had been sliced. Every instinct was screaming run, but somehow Harry knew if he did he would die. Adopting a bored tone and pose he said,"So I take it you brought me here to off Tom Riddle."

"Stupendous, so little to go on yet he gets it right first guess." Gellert Grindelwald said gleefully.

"Yeah. Not hard for some reason." Harry shivered.

"As much as we appreciate the view, my love, perhaps we should allow the young man to get into some warmer clothes before he catches his death." Albus Dumbledore's words caused a shiver of disquiet to rack Harry's frame. There was just something so wrong with that.

"Indeed. Lord Prince, take our guest to some quarters. See to it he has appropriate clothing, and in the morning bring him to court."

"It shall be as Your Excellencies command." Snape bowed and led Harry from the room.

A/N 2: As you can probably tell this story is darker and definitely has an M rating. It is for language, violence, and sexual implication and I don't limit myself to hetro folks. So homophobes be warned. I block flamers if they ignore a warning from me to stop. I don't force anyone to read what I write therefore if you don't like it go elsewhere! DON'T go off telling me how much you hate it. It's a waste of both our time.


End file.
